The Guardian
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: From a prompt from Thelonewolf06 - Beca is one of the Bellas legal guardians and comes to visit them at college where she meets Chloe. There is more to the prompt but I don't want to give the whole story away.
1. Chapter 1

**From a prompt from Thelonewolf06 - Beca is one of the Bellas legal guardians and comes to visit them at college where she meets Chloe. There is more to the prompt but I don't want to give the whole story away.**

 **Don't know if I need to say this all the time or every now and again, but I don't own Pitch Perfect, its characters, or those who portray said characters. Happy reading!**

* * *

Stacie Conrad was so excited to be accepted into the Barden Bellas a capella group. She called her sister, Beca, to remind her that her first practice was today.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie says when Beca answers the phone. "I just wanted to remind you that my first Bellas practice is today!"

"I remember, Stace!," Beca says. "Let me know your performance schedule as soon as you can. I'll see if I can make it to see one."

"Yeah, right," says Stacie. "You think a capella is lame. You would hate it."

"But I love you," said Beca. "So I'd be willing to torture myself to come see you perform."

"I have to run," Stacie said. "Bellas practice starts in just a bit and I don't want to be late."

"Okay," Beca says. "Bye. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you, too," Stacie says and hangs up.

"Oooo, talking to your loverboy?," says Fat Amy. She's also a freshman and a new Bella along with Stacie.

"No," Stacie said. "I was talking to my sister. Well, half-sister actually. We have the same mother."

Fat Amy and Stacie enter the auditorium for the first Bellas practice. Aubrey Posen, the Captain, and Chloe Beale, the Co-Captain, are the only ones there. The two new girls walk in and sit down. Soon the other new Bellas arrive.

The girls all introduce themselves and chat a bit before Aubrey claps her hands and asks for everyone's attention.

"Welcome, ladies," Aubrey says. "Chloe is handing out songs that we have done in the past. Some of these we will be doing this year. We only do songs made famous by women. Our goal, ladies, is to make to the ICCAs and bring home a championship trophy."

"It will a lot of hard work," Chloe said. "But we have a great group of girls and we're gonna kick some a capella ass."

"Yeah," said Fat Amy. "That's what I'm here for."

"During practice we will work on vocalization and will also do some cardio," Aubrey said. "Practice will be held for 2 hours every day, except Sunday. Some practices will need to be longer as we get closer to a competition, but we will let you know when that will happen. I also expect you to do cardio on your own. We will be expending a lot of energy while we are on stage and the cardio will help you."

"Um," Amy says raising her hand. "Don't put me down for cardio."

Aubrey ignores her and says, "Okay, let's work on our vocalizations."

"Stacie, Lily, Denise, and Amy, you come with me," Chloe says.

"Jessica, Ashley, Flo, and CR, you're with me," Aubrey says leading the girls to the other side of the auditorium.

Practice continues and Stacie is glad when it's over. She has homework she hasn't started yet. She needs to call Beca and let her know she's going to the library. As Stacie heads to the library she pulls out her phone and calls Beca.

"Hey, Stace," Beca says. "How was your first practice?"

"It was hard," Stacie said. "But it's a really cool group of girls so I think we'll have a lot of fun."

"I'm really glad you're enjoying it," Beca said. "What time will you be home?"

Beca Mitchell is a music producer. Actually, an award winning music producer with her own record label who opted to open a branch in Atlanta so she could be near Stacie. She also bought a house close to campus so Stacie didn't have to worry about living in a dorm.

"That's why I'm calling," Stacie said. "I have to go to the library to do some research for a paper I'm working on."

"Okay," Beca said. "Don't be too late. I'll ask Mrs. Laskey to leave some dinner for you. I have to go back to the studio for a few hours."

"Thanks, Bec," Stacie said. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Good luck with your paper," Beca said and hung up.

Beca and Stacie were very close and there wasn't anything that one wouldn't do for the other. Beca was spending a lot of time at the studio but made sure she was home for dinner with Stacie.

Stacie was doing great in her classes. It's been about a month since she became a Bella and the practices were hard but she was enjoying getting to know all the girls. She was currently at practice and took a moment to look at all the girls. She knew all the new Bellas were Freshman like her. Fat Amy was a character. She kept them all laughing telling stories about fighting dingos and crocs. Cynthia Rose (or CR as she asked to be called) had an amazing voice and could rap better than some of the rappers Beca had signed to her label. Stacie might have to have a talk with her music producer sister about CR. Jessica and Ashley were two of the sweetest people you could ever meet. They were so much alike, it was like they were one person. Denise was fun and Stacie thinks she has a thing for CR. Flo was great at gymnastics. She actually did back flips all the way around the auditorium without stopping on a dare from Fat Amy. It was pretty amazing to watch. And then there was Lily. None of the girls knew much about Lily because no one could hear anything when she talked. At least they thinks she was talking.

Then there was Aubrey and Chloe. They were both Seniors, best friends, and had been with the Bellas since their Freshman year. Aubrey was blonde and seemed to be wound pretty tight. She was stern and worked them hard. Chloe was a redhead and had a bubbly, outgoing personality. She also had one of the best singing voices Stacie had ever heard. She tried to inject some fun in their practices to offset Aubrey's harshness. Somehow, despite their different personalities, they made things work.

Stacie was brought out of her thoughts when Aubrey got everyone's attention and started practice.

Before Aubrey let the girls go she announced they would be having a mandatory Bellas Bonding Night on Friday night. It would consist of watching movies and getting to know each other better. The girls were told to bring everything they would need with them to practice on Friday and they would all walk to Aubrey and Chloe's off-campus apartment together. It was suggested that anyone that had a sleeping bag should bring it.

"We have some movies," Chloe said. "If you have any you want us to watch, feel free to bring them with you. Also, it would be nice if you girls could bring some snacks and some drinks. We'll have some but we're still struggling college students like you guys."

"I'll bring the makings for my 'Surprise Punch'," Fat Amy said.

"What's in a 'Surprise Punch'?" CR asked.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?," Amy said.

"Should we allow them to have alcohol?," Aubrey asked Chloe. "They're all under age."

"It's college, Brey," Chloe said. "They'll be staying overnight so we can keep an eye on them. I don't think there is too much harm in letting them cut loose a little bit. It will be fine."

The girls were excited about the sleepover but they were even more excited when Aubrey announced there would be no practice on Saturday.

Stacie was a little nervous. She didn't think Beca would let her go if she knew there was going to be alcohol. Maybe she could leave that part out.

Aubrey dismissed everyone and the girls left talking about the Bellas get-together. Stacie got in her car and drove home to meet Beca for dinner. She would tell her about the party tonight and hoped she would say it was okay for Stacie to go.

Beca was home when Stacie got there. She walked into the house and it smelled delicious. "Beca's making mom's lasagna," Stace thought. "Cooking always put Beca in a good mood."

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said as she walked into the kitchen. "Do I smell lasagna? I smells great."

"Yep," Beca said. "I was able to get most of the afternoon off so I thought I'd cook us dinner tonight."

Everything is ready and the two girls sit down to eat.

"Becs," Stacie says. "There's going to be a Bellas Bonding Night on Saturday night and it's mandatory that all the Bellas be there."

"And you're telling me this, why?," Beca asks.

"Because it's mandatory," Stacie says. "I have to go unless there is a really good reason for me not to."

"Where will it be?," Beca asks.

"At Aubrey and Chloe's apartment," Stacie says.

"They are the Captain and Co-Captain, right?," Beca asks.

"Yes," Stacie says.

"Will there be alcohol?," Beca asks.

Stacie sighs. "Yes," she says quietly.

"I don't know, Stace," Beca says. "You know how I feel about that. Plus you're underage. I don't like it."

"Come on, Becs," Stacie says. "You know I'm responsible. I won't drink any alcohol. I'll stick to water or juice or soda."

Beca looks at Stacie. She is considering whether this would be a good idea or not.

"Becs, please?," Stacie says. "This is college. You're the one who told me to get out there and join a club. To get the whole college experience."

"Alright," Beca said. "BUT, you have to solemnly swear that you will not drink."

"I swear," Stacie says. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Stacie arrived at practice on Friday and the first thing Chloe asked was "Where's your stuff for the sleepover?"

"I left it in my car," Stacie said. "I was going to offer to take the rest of the girls' stuff if that's okay."

"That's nice of you," Chloe said. "Is your car close by?"

"Yeah," Stacie said. "It's just outside in the parking lot. I wanted to check to make sure it was okay before I told the girls. I'll go catch them before they come in and let them put their stuff in the car."

"Good idea," Chloe tells her.

Stacie hurries back out and catches CR and Amy at the door. The girls put their stuff away and head into the practice hall. All the other girls arrive and once everyone has their stuff in Stacie's car she hurries into the practice hall.

She joins the girls and Fat Amy asks, "How come you're a freshman and can have a car on campus?"

"I don't live on campus," Stacie tells them. "I commute. I live with my sister and she bought me the car for my birthday."

"Your sister bought you a 2016 BMW X5?," CR says. "That car costs like $600,000."

Stacie laughs. "Yeah," she says. "It's no big deal for her. I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later. My sister is Beca Mitchell, award winning music producer and owner of Titanium Records. She's also known as DJ BM22 when she DJs at clubs. She's was really hot in LA. All the clubs wanted her to spin for them. So, an expensive car is no big deal to her. She owns like 5 cars of her own and none of them are cheap."

Stacie looks around at all the girls who are just staring at her.

"Buying a $600,000 car is no big deal, she says," CR whispers incredulously.

"Wait," Ashley says. "If your last name is Conrad, why is hers Mitchell?"

"We have the same mother but different fathers," Stacie said. "Beca's dad is actually a professor here at Barden."

"Okay, girls," Aubrey suddenly jumps in. "We can learn more about Stacie and her famous sister at the sleepover. For now, we have practice. Let's go. I want five laps for cardio."

Chloe stands there, still stunned by what Stacie just told them. Her iPod and phone have practically every song and album that Beca Mitchell produced. The woman was a musical genius. "I wonder if Stacie will introduce her to us? I hope she does. I'd love to meet the woman who created the sound behind some of my favorite songs," she thinks.

"Hey," Aubrey says. "Earth to Chloe. Where did you go?"

"Sorry," Chloe says. "I was fangirling over Beca Mitchell. Just wondering what she looks like."

Aubrey laughs. "You're fangirling over someone you've never seen," she says. "You might want to put your toner away before Stacie sees it."

Chloe laughed and slapped Aubrey on the arm. "She's very private. I don't know what she looks like because she always has something covering her face whenever anyone actually manages to get a picture of her," Chloe tells her. "I am going to take a wild guess and say she's really hot. I mean, look at Stacie. Beca Mitchell carries the same genes so, yeah, totally hot."

Aubrey laughs and gathers the girls to start working on their choreography.

Practice concludes and the girls all head to Aubrey and Chloe's. Stacie offers to drive the two Seniors so they can do some last minute setting up before the girls arrive.

The party starts out quietly enough with the girls watching a movie. Once the move is over, Fat Amy grabs the remote and shuts off the TV.

"Time for some drinking game, bitches," she yells holding up two bottles of vodka.

"Let's do Never Have I Ever," Jessica says.

"Let's do Truth or Dare or Shot," Denise says.

"Let's play both," Amy says.

The girls all agree and they start with "Never Have I Ever." Stacie goes over to Aubrey and Chloe and asks if she could speak with them privately.

They go into the kitchen and Aubrey says, "Is everything okay?"

"I can't drink," Stacie says. "I promised Beca that I wouldn't. We don't have alcohol in our house because our mom and my dad were killed by a drunk driver. Beca was adamant that the only way I could be here tonight was to promise not to drink. I don't want to be a nuisance but can I not play the drinking games?"

"Your attendance is the only thing that's mandatory," Aubrey tells Stacie. "Everything else is your choice. Don't let anyone tell you differently."

"Sweetie," Chloe says. "We are not going to force you or anyone else to drink. Just tell them you don't want to drink and if anyone gives you a hard time, you let us know. Okay?"

"Okay," Stacie says. "Thanks."

They return to the living room. Amy is handing out shots and gives three to Chloe and three to Aubrey. She starts to hand three shots to Stacie and is told, "I'm not drinking, so count me out."

"Oh, come on, legs," Amy says. "We're bonding. There is no better bonding activity than drinking alcohol together."

"Forget it, Amy," Chloe said. "She said she wasn't drinking so leave her alone."

"Okay, okay," Amy says and goes back to the other girls.

"Thank you," Stacie says to Chloe.

"No thanks needed," Chloe tells her with a wnk. "We look out for all our girls."

The girls start playing Never Have I Ever and a few of the girls are drunk by the time they switch over to Truth or Dare or Shot. Stacie had enjoyed watching the game as she was learning a lot about her fellow Bellas. She notices that Chloe and Aubrey can hold their liquor because neither are them look the least bit tipsy. "I guess they stay fairly sober so they can keep an eye on everyone," Stacie thinks to herself.

"I saw you didn't have anything to drink," Amy says as she walks over to Stacie. "Here, I brought you some pineapple juice." She hands Stacie a cup.

Stacie takes a drink and says, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Amy says and goes to start the Truth or Dare game.

"I thought Stacie wasn't drinking," CR says to Amy.

"I just gave her some pineapple juice," Amy says.

"With just a little vodka," she whispers quietly as CR walks away.

"Hey, Stacie," Amy says. "You can play this game. You can just pass instead of taking a shot. But the same rule applies - you only get three passes before you have to tell the truth or do a dare."

"Okay," Stacie says joining the group.

The game starts and the girls are all laughing and having a good time. Stacie goes and gets more pineapple juice. It's Amy's turn and she's noticed that Stacie had refilled her pineapple juice a couple of times. Now's the time to get Stacie to have some fun.

"Stacie, Truth or Dare or, in you case, Pass?," Amy asks.

"I'm no sishy," Stacie slurs."I'm no sis-sy. Give me a dare."

She goes to stand and falls back down in her seat. She starts laughing and can't seem to stop.

"Whoa, Stacie," Aubrey says walking over to her. "Are you okay? What are you drinking?"

"Just pineapple joosh," Stacie slurs out.

Aubrey picks up the almost empty bottle of pineapple juice and smells it. She takes a sip.

"Who the hell put vodka in this pineapple juice?," Aubrey yells to the girls.

"What's going on?," Chloe asks.

"Stacie's drunk!," Aubrey says. "Someone put vodka in the pineapple juice and Stacie has been drinking it all night."

"What the fuck?," Chloe says."Amy! Did you do this?"

"What's the big deal?," Amy says. "I just wanted her to have some fun."

"She doesn't drink for a reason, Amy," Chloe told her angrily. "We will be talking about this more tomorrow."

"That's it everybody," Aubrey says. "Clean everything up and everybody go to bed."

The girls all looked at Aubrey. "NOW!," she screamed at them.

All the girls were glaring at Amy as they got up and stumbled and staggered to clean everything up. They finally managed to get everyone settled into their sleeping bags.

"I'm going to be sick," Stacie says.

Chloe and Aubrey hurry and get Stacie into the bathroom where she throws up. They held her hair back and Chloe was rubbing circles on her back. When it seemed that Stacie had thrown up all that she could Aubrey got her a glass of water and a wet cloth to wipe her face.

"Oh my, God," Stacie cried. "Beca is going to kill me."

"Don't worry," Chloe said. "We'll take you home tomorrow and explain everything to her."

"She's going to make me quit the Bellas," Stacie sobbed.

"We'll talk to her," Aubrey said. "She can't blame you for this."

"No," Stacie said still crying. "But she will blame you guys."

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other. They notice that Stacie has stopped crying. But it's only because she's passed out.

"Let's put her in my bed," Chloe said. "I'll sleep in the living room with the girls."

They get Stacie settled in and placed a bucket next to the bed.

"You don't think her sister will really make her quit, do you?," Aubrey asked Chloe.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "If I were in her shoes, I'd be totally pissed."

"We are so screwed," Aubrey said. "How did we let this happen?"

"Let's get some sleep," Chloe told her. "Tomorrow isn't going to be any fun."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning finds most of the Bellas sporting serious hangovers. Seriously, what does Amy put in her "Surprise Punch?"

The girls are helping to prepare coffee and breakfast. Chloe looks at Amy and says, "Amy, can we see you for a minute?"

Amy looks nervous but nods her head and follows Chloe and Aubrey into Aubrey's bedroom.

"Amy," Aubrey begins. "What you did to Stacie was very wrong. You disrespected her wish not to drink last night."

"I just thought she needed to loosen up," Amy says. "Everyone else was drinking."

"It was her decision to make," Chloe says angrily. "Not yours. What if we had been at a bar. She didn't know she was drinking and she could have gotten behind the wheel of her car and had an accident. She could have been hurt or hurt someone else. Would you want that to happen to someone who is supposed to be your friend?"

"Of course not," Amy said.

"I think you should apologize to Stacie when she wakes up," Aubrey said. "And to show you how serious this is, I'm taking your solo away and giving it to Jessica."

"You can't do that," Amy squeals.

"I can, and I am," Aubrey says. "We are a team, a family. What you did is not something that one does to family."

"It's not fair," Amy mumbles.

Chloe was getting angrier at Amy. She was mad because Amy doesn't seem to understand the seriousness of what she did.

"What's not fair is the hangover Stacie will be sporting this morning," Chloe says coldly. "What's not fair is Stacie having to tell her sister about this. Do you realize that we could kick you off the Bellas because of your little stunt? Would you prefer that we did that?"

"What?," Amy shouts. "No. You can't do that!"

"We can, and we will," Chloe tells her. "We will not tolerate your disrespecting a fellow Bella. This is your only warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Amy says.

"Good," Chloe says. "Go get some breakfast."

Amy leaves and Aubrey turns to Chloe.

"Wow," Aubrey says. "I've never seen you like that before."

"I can't help it," Chloe said. "We were just lucky we were here and not out somewhere. Something really bad could have happened and Amy doesn't seem to get it."

"We'll keep an eye on her," Aubrey said. "She needs to know that you were serious about this being her only warning."

"Let's wake up Stacie and have some breakfast," Chloe said. "Then we need to bite the bullet and face whatever her sister throws at us."

The two girls leave Aubrey's room. Chloe goes to wake up Stacie. She gets the girl up and they go into the living room where the rest of the Bellas are eating breakfast. Chloe gets a plate of food for each of them and sits down next to Stacie.

"Hey, Stacie," CR says. "You doin' okay?"

"Not really," Stacie said. "I feel sick, my head hurts, my mouth tastes like something crawled into and died. And, my sister is going to kill me."

Some of the girls chuckle but quiet after a stern look from Chloe.

"Come on, girl," Flo says. "You act like this is your first hangover. In my country, if you didn't have your first hangover by the time you were 10, your family disowned you."

Everyone just stared at Flo. Stacie looked around the room at everyone.

"It is my first hangover," Stacie says. "Neither one of us drink - ever. The only alcohol Beca allows in the house is wine. And that's just for guests."

"Wow," Ashley said. "My parents don't drink but alcohol always seemed to show up at every party I went to. Hangovers in High School were not fun but we had them anyway."

"Some people have strong reasons why they don't drink," Chloe said. "It's not our place to tell them their wrong just because we do it."

"Thanks, Chloe," Stacie said. "The reason we, Beca and I, don't drink is that our mom and my dad were killed by a drunk driver. I was only 10 when it happened. Beca was 20 and still in college. She quit college to become my legal guardian and take care of me."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "Being 20 and having to take care of a kid must have been hard."

"It was hard for her," Stacie said. "She was always giving up so much for me. After the first year, I told her she needed to think about herself for once. She told me not worry about it, but I kept after her. One day she finally told me that she had always wanted to produce music or be a DJ. So, I asked her why she didn't try it. She couldn't come up with any good reasons and started DJing while looking for work as a producer. She did really well as a DJ and people started noticing her. An executive at Residual Heat got one of her tracks she sent out and went to a club to hear her. He hired her on the spot. By the time she was 23 years she had made a name for herself. She won awards, singers were asking for her to produce their next song, their next album. She was and still is my idol. She is going to be so disappointed in me."

Stacie started to cry. Chloe hugged her and said "We'll talk to her. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think."

"You don't understand," Stacie said. "I made her a promise that I would not drink. Beca doesn't take promises lightly. She believes it you make her one you had better do everything in your power to keep it. She has never broken a promise to me. Never."

"Oh, sweetie," Chloe says. "This wasn't your fault. Was it Amy?"

Amy looks up and realizes that Chloe is expecting her to apologize to Stacie now.

"Um, Stacie," Amy starts. "I'm the one who put the vodka in the pineapple juice. I am really, really sorry. I wasn't thinking about what could happen to you, I just thought you would have more fun if you got drunk with us. This is all my fault and if you want I'll go with you to explain and apologize to your sister."

Sensing Amy's sincerity, Stacie says, "Thanks. That might help some."

"Don't worry, Stacie," Aubrey says. "If we all go to explain what happened, and that it wasn't your fault, then Beca will have to understand."

"I hope you're right," Stacie said softly.

The girls finish their breakfasts and help clean up. They all thank Chloe and Aubrey and head out. Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Amy get themselves ready to take Stacie home to face Beca.

"Stacie," Chloe said. "I don't think you should drive. Give me the keys and I'll drive."

"Okay," Stacie says handing Chloe the keys.

"Why do you get to drive, Chloe?," Aubrey asks with a cheeky grin. "I didn't get drunk so I don't have a hangover. Maybe I want to drive."

"Oh no you don't," Chloe says clutching the keys. "You know my dream car is the BMW X5 LeMans Concept. This is the sexiest SUV out there and no way am I giving up the only chance I may ever get to drive one."

The three other girls laugh at how excited Chloe is. They all get into the car, with Stacie in the front so she can give Chloe directions to her house. It is only about a 10 minute drive and they arrive. Amy, Aubrey, and Chloe look up at the house with eyes wide and mouths hanging open. The place is not a house, it is a mansion.

"Wow," Chloe says. "You and Beca live here alone?"

"Pretty much," Stacie says. "Mrs. Laskey lives in a small cottage out back. She's our cook and housekeeper."

Stacie leads the three girls to the front door. She opens it and walks in.

"Hello?," a voice calls out. "Miss Stacie is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Laskey," Stacie calls out. "It's me. And I have some friends with me. Is Beca home?"

An older woman, about 60 or so, comes into view. "She had to go to the studio. She said she'd be back for lunch so I expect her back any time now."

"Oh," Stacie said. "Okay."

"Don't worry, Stacie," Chloe said. "We'll wait for her. We aren't going to leave you."

"Thanks," Stacie says with a sigh. She turns to Mrs. Laskey and says, "Mrs. Laskey, these are my friends, Chloe, Aubrey, and Amy. They are in the Bellas with me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you young ladies," Mrs. Laskey says.

"It's nice to meet you," the girls say.

"I need to go finish up lunch," Mrs. Laskey says. "Will you girls be staying?"

"Don't worry about us," Aubrey says. "We actually had a very late breakfast."

"Alright then," Mrs. Laskey says and walks back the way she came.

"Let's go sit in the living room while we wait," Stacie said leading the way.

Once in the living room Stacie asks if they want something to drink.

"We have water, iced tea, soda, and juice," Stacie said.

"I'd love some iced tea," Chloe says. Aubrey and Amy agreed and Stacie went to get the drinks.

Chloe is looking around the living room. She notices a book shelf with what look like first editions of some very famous works. She goes and sits on one of the sofas next to Aubrey. She sees an entertainment magazine with and article about Beca Mitchell. She picks it up and starts reading it. Stacie returns with a tray of drinks and sets it down on the table.

Chloe suddenly sits up and looks at the cover of the magazine. Her face pales.

"Stacie," Chloe says weakly. "This recent article says that Beca is 26 years old."

"That's right," Stacie said.

"What's wrong, Chloe," Aubrey asks seeing her friend's face.

"That means, that you're," Chloe stops and stares at Stacie.

"16," Stacie says. "That's right."

"Oh, shit," Chloe says just as they hear the front door open.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been going through a health issue and haven't been able to write. Things are getting better so I thought I'd try to update; can't promise that I'll be able to update as often for a while but will do my best to continue the story. Thanks for the reviews, faves, and follows.**

 **To the Guest reviewer who mentioned the cost of the BMW X5 I used in the story. You are correct that a "regular" X5 is $55-60,000. I used some literary license and used the BMW X5 LeMans Concept which was never put into production but actually did compete in a LeMans race. That vehicle costs about $600,000.**

* * *

"Hey, Stace," Beca calls out. "How was the Bellas sleepover?"

She stops when she enters the living room and sees the three girls standing, staring at her.

"Um, hello," Beca says. "I'm guessing you three are part of the Bellas?"

"They are," Stacie says. "They, um, we have, I uh,"

"What's wrong?," Beca asks.

Aubrey steps up and holds out her hand. "Aubrey Posen, Ms. Mitchell. Captain of the Barden Bellas." Beca shakes her hand in greeting.

"And this is Chloe Beale, my Co-Captain," Aubrey says pointing at Chloe.

Beca walks toward Chloe and holds out her hand. Chloe stands there looking pale and frightened.

"Are you okay?," Beca asks the redhead.

"Um, yeah," Chloe says quickly. She shakes Beca's hand and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Mitchell."

Beca stares briefly at the redhead. "My God, this woman is gorgeous," Beca thinks.

"Please, call me Beca," Beca says looking at Chloe and then back at Aubrey.

"This is Amy," Aubrey says pointing at Amy.

"Nice to meet you-"

"It's all my fault Stacie got drunk," Amy blurts out.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie all jerk their heads to stare at Amy.

"Say what now?" Beca asks confused.

"Beca," Stacie says. "I need to tell you something."

"Something about being drunk?," Beca yells at Stacie. "You made me a solemn promise that you wouldn't drink. What the hell, Stace!"

"Beca, I," Stacie starts but is interrupted.

"It's not Stacie's fault," Aubrey interjected quickly.

"That's right, Becs," Stacie says. "I was drinking what I thought was pineapple juice."

"So, how did you get drunk?," Beca asked looking at Aubrey and Chloe. "You two were responsible for overseeing these girls?"

"Yes, ma'am," Chloe said.

"One of the girls didn't understand that Stacie wasn't drinking for a specific reason," Aubrey said. "In a moment of stupidity she spiked the juice with vodka."

Beca turned to Amy. "Let me guess," she said. "You're the idiot?"

"Yes," Amy whispers and hangs her head.

Beca walks over toward her. Stacie stops her.

"Beca, please," Stacie says pleadingly.

"Please, what?," Beca screams. "Please don't hurt the moron who doesn't have the sense that God gave a flea? Please don't be upset that you got drunk because someone thought it would be fun to see? Please, what, Stacie?"

"Just," Stacie starts. "Just don't make this into a bigger deal than it has to be."

"Don't make this into a bigger deal," Beca starts. She stops and puts hand to her forehead.

"Do you know what could have happened to you in your drunken state?," Beca asked. She looked at the other three girls. "Do any of you know?"

"We are all aware of the seriousness of this," Aubrey says. "We have punished Amy in a way that made it clear that we do not tolerate this type of behavior from a Bella."

"You punished her?," Beca asks incredulously. "That girl should be in jail. You could all go to jail. Stacie is only 16 years old."

"A fact we didn't learn until about 5 minutes ago," Chloe interjected.

"Didn't Stacie have to fill out an application to audition for the Bellas?," Beca asked the redhead.

"Yes," Chloe responds. "All the girls did."

"Was their date of birth part of the application?" Beca asked.

There was no response. Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other. They knew that if they had looked they would have known Stacie was only 16. But they didn't because they assumed since she was a freshman that she was 18. Plus, the way she looked, she could definitely pass for older than 16.

"Ms. Mitchell," Aubrey said. "We are well aware of our culpability in this instance. We are also aware that what Amy did was very wrong. We take responsibility for not overseeing the girls as responsibly as we should have. I would also like to point out that this happened in a place where we were able to stop and control it. Please understand that we are truly sorry that this happened. Even more so, now that we are aware of Stacie's age. Not knowing her true age is not excuse, but I can assure you that it will never, _never_ happen again. I give you my solemn word on that."

"You have both our words on that," Chloe said sincerely.

Beca sighed and ran both her hands down her face. She sat on the sofa and ran a hand through her hair. She looked around at the four girls who were all still standing, looking at her.

"Please, all of you, sit down," Beca said.

Amy sat in the arm chair while Aubrey and Chloe at on the sofa opposite Beca. Stacie took a seat next to Beca.

"I need you girls to all understand that it's been difficult being Stacie's guardian," Beca said sounding tired. "Stacie's great but I was 20 and she was 10 when I became responsible for her. She was, is, smarter than most people I know who are my age. I had to make the decision on my own to let her skip grades to try and keep her from being bored and stuck in classes she had no business being in. I never wanted to hold her back from doing her best or doing what she wanted to do. And the thing she wanted to do the most was to become a Barden Bella. I reluctantly allowed it and, not even 3 months in, she gets drunk. Not by her own doing, but someone else's."

She looks pointedly at Amy. Amy just grins sheepishly and Beca shakes her head.

"I feel like I have to ask that Amy be kicked out of the Bellas," Beca said.

Amy gasped and she shot a frightened look at Chloe and Aubrey. Chloe glared back at her as if to say, "Don't say a word!" Aubrey looked angry but maintained her control.

"You would have every right to do that," Aubrey said. Amy's eyes got wide and she stared at Aubrey. "But, we would ask that you not do that. We are hoping that you will allow us to prove to you that we are invested in keeping Stacie safe at all costs."

Chloe nods in agreement. "I will take personal responsibility for Stacie's well being during any Bellas events."

Beca sighs again. She gets up and walks toward the kitchen. "Mrs. Laskey?," she calls out. "Mrs. Laskey could you please come here for a moment."

"Yes, Miss Beca," Mrs. Laskey says as she enters the living room.

Beca smiles because she knows Mrs. Laskey was listening in.

"What's for lunch, Mrs. L?," Beca asks.

"Caesar salad with grilled chicken," Mrs. Laskey says.

Beca turns to the girls. "Are you hungry?," she asks. "Because I'm starving."

The girls all look at Beca confused.

"We had a late breakfast," Stacie says. "But I could eat. How about you girls."

The three other girls said they could eat as well.

"Please join me," Beca says as she heads into the kitchen.

The girls all follow and sit at the kitchen counter. Mrs. Laskey serves them the salad.

"What? No tomatoes," Beca asks.

"As if I'd forget," Mrs. Laskey says with a laugh placing a bowl of cut up cherry tomatoes on the counter in front of Beca.

"You're the best," Beca says spooning the tomatoes into her salad.

Stacie laughed at Beca. "A Caesar salad is not made with tomatoes."

"I don't care," Beca said. "It's better with them."

"Only you think so," Stacie says.

"I like tomatoes in mine, too," Chloe says. "May I?" she asks pointing at the bowl.

"Absolutely," Beca said passing the bowl of tomatoes toward Chloe with a smile.

Aubrey shakes her head. "I'm with Stacie on this one. No tomatoes in a Caesar salad."

The look at Amy. "Well, Ames," Aubrey said with a small laugh. "Looks like you're the tie-breaking vote."

"Can we soak them in vodka first?," Amy says.

Beca snaps her head up and glares at Amy.

"What?," Amy says. "Too soon?"

Beca takes a second and then starts laughing at the strange Aussie. The other girls breathe a sigh of relief.

Stacie leans over to whisper in Aubrey's ear. "This is how Beca processes things. She does something totally random and acts like nothing happened. Then when she's ready she'll let you know what, if anything, she's decided to do about all that happened. Just wait her out."

Aubrey just nods her head. The girls start eating. Chloe, who is sitting to Beca's left, looks over at the smaller brunette.

"Can I say that I'm a big fan?," Chloe says with a tinge of pink to her cheeks. "I have so many of the songs you produced on my iTunes playlist."

"Thank you," Beca said. She looks at the redhead and gives her a smile and says, "It is always nice to meet a fan."

They all finish eating and Beca asks that they return to the living room. The girls sit as before and Beca takes a moment to consider her words before she speaks.

"My gut reaction to all of this was to pull Stacie out of the Bellas or see to it that the Bellas were disbanded," Beca says.

Chloe gulps and Aubrey looks a little sick.

"But," Beca continues. She looks at Aubrey and Chloe and says, "Stacie has spoken highly of you two and your commitment and dedication to the Bellas. As much as I hate to admit it, getting drunk in college is sort of a rite of passage. I don't agree with it, but I do understand it. You two handled it quickly and nothing serious happened to Stacie. I do thank you for taking care of her."

"We would never let anything happen that would hurt a Bella," Chloe said with sincerity.

"I appreciate that," Beca said. "My biggest problem though is with Amy."

All the girls looked over at Amy, who at least looked like she was sorry.

"I really am sorry about spiking her juice," Amy said.

"I understand that," Beca said. "But what are you going to do to ease my mind that it won't happen again?"

"I don't know what else to say," Amy said. "I can only give you my word that there will be three Bellas watching out for Stacie from here on."

Beca looks from one girl to the next. She stops on Stacie and says, "I will give you all one more chance." Beca looks around at the other girls before continuing. "But ONLY ONE! I really should be harder on all of you for this but you do seem sincere in your apologies, so I'm willing to leave it be for now. But know this, if anything, and I mean, **anything** , remotely like this, happens again, I will do everything in my power to make the Barden Bellas nothing but a memory. Do I make myself clear?"

Aubrey nods her head and says, "Crystal."

"Thank you, Miss Mitchell," Chloe says. "We totally understand that we are getting off easy but we will not take this chance for granted."

Stacie suddenly throws herself at Beca. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

There is a knock on the door and Beca untangles herself from Stacie. Laughing she goes to answer the door.

Three mouths drop open and their eyes widen when they see who walks into the living room with Beca.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the well wishes and the reviews. Been an interesting few weeks but things are better and I am home now. I hope to be able to update more often now that I have better internet access.**

 **Also, WOW! I cannot believe the number of follows/faves this story has received. You guys/gals are the absolute best! Hope I can live up to your expectations. So, on with the story.**

* * *

"Swifty!," Stacie yells running to hug their visitor.

"Stace," Taylor Swift says hugging her back. "How's my favorite brainiac?"

"I'm good," Stacie replies. "Oh, let me introduce you to some of the Barden Bellas."

Stacie grabs Taylor by the hand and leads her over to the three start-struck girls.

"This is our Captain, Aubrey Posen," Stacie says introducing Aubrey.

"Nice to meet you, Aubrey," Taylor says.

"It's, um," Aubrey stammers. "O-M-AcaG! You're Taylor Swift!"

"Yep, that's me," Taylor says with a laugh.

"Hi, I'm Fat Amy," Amy jumps in and introduces herself.

"Fat Amy?," Taylor asks. "You call yourself Fat Amy?"

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't say it behind my back," Amy responds.

Taylor chuckles and says "I may have to use that in a song one day."

"I'd better be the one producing it when you write it," Beca says with a chuckle.

"Like anyone else would do it justice," Taylor says back.

Chloe stands there awkwardly not knowing if she should introduce herself or wait for Stacie to do it. I mean, after all, it is Taylor Freaking Swift.

"Tay, there's one more for you to meet," Beca says turning toward Chloe. "Chloe, this is Taylor Swift. Taylor, this gorgeous lady is Chloe Beale, Co-Captain of the Barden Bellas."

Chloe's cheeks are tinged bright pink hearing Beca's introduction. "Beca Mitchell thinks I'm gorgeous," Chloe thinks and smiles brightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swift," Chloe says formally.

"Please, all of you, call me Taylor," she responds.

Aubrey looks over at Chloe and notices that she is looking at Beca with heart eyes. Aubrey smirks and nudges Chloe with her shoulder. Chloe jerks to look at her best friend.

"What?," she whispers.

"You have a serious toner for Beca Mitchell," Aubrey whispers with a smile.

"Can you blame me?," Chloe whispers back. "She's talented, sexy, and have you seen her eyes? Oh my, God, they are as dark blue as the ocean. Plus, she called me gorgeous." She finishes with a cheeky grin.

Aubrey just laughs at her redheaded friend. Amy, Stacie, Beca, and Taylor started laughing at something that Amy had told the girls. Aubrey drags Chloe closer to the group and manages to have Chloe standing next to Beca. Beca turns and smiles at Chloe. Chloe blushes and smiles back.

"Ladies you'll have to excuse us," Beca says to the group. "Taylor and I have some things to talk about. It was really nice meeting you all. I trust that you will keep the promises that you made earlier and I will not have to involve the Dean or the police if shenanigans like those that occurred last night happen again."

"We will absolutely keep our word," Aubrey said quickly. Chloe nods in agreement.

"It was nice meeting all of you," Taylor said. Beca led Taylor into another room.

The remaining four girls stood there, not saying anything, for a moment. Suddenly, Chloe squealed.

"We met Taylor Freaking Swift and Beca Mitchell in the same day," she said excitedly. "Do you know how long they'll be? I want to get a picture with them. Will they be okay with that?"

Stacie laughed at Chloe. "I don't think they'll be long," she tells Chloe. "You guys are welcome to stay if you want to wait for her. They both love their fans and I'm sure they'd be happy to take pictures with you all."

"Yes," Chloe yells before anyone else has an opportunity to respond.

The other three girls laugh at her.

"I forget how big a deal it is to meet someone like Taylor," Stacie says. "Beca is always bringing around people like her all the time."

"Like who?," Chloe says unable to contain her excitement.

"Let's see, there was the time Beca brought Pink home for dinner one night after recording most of the day," Stacie says. "One time we had Adam Levine knock on our door because he couldn't get an appointment through Beca's office. He really wanted Beca to produce Maroon 5's next album. But I think my favorite was when David Guetta saw Beca at a party and told her he was a fan. She was fangirling on him so hard. Oh, and one time Beyonce and Jay-Z cornered Beca in a restaurant arguing over whose song she would produce first. Beca just stood there looking back and forth between the two like she was watching a tennis match. It was hysterical."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "Do you think Beca will let us pick her brain about our set?"

"I don't know," Stacie says. "She thinks a capella is lame."

"What?," Aubrey and Chloe both yell.

"Yeah," Stacie says. "She thinks it's lame. Although she did say she would try and come see me when we perform. But only because she loves me, not because she likes a capella."

"You may have to rethink your toner for her," Aubrey whispers to Chloe with a laugh.

"Shut up," Chloe whispers back with a laugh. "Anyone as hot as Beca Mitchell can dislike a capella if she wants."

"You think Beca is hot?," Stacie asks Chloe overhearing her.

Chloe turns a bright red and stammers out, "Well, um, yeah. I mean she really is."

"It's okay," Stacie says. "You wouldn't be the first friend who thought so. Plus, I can tell, she thinks you're hot, too. And, she is bisexual, so if you're interested, go for it."

Chloe's jaw dropped open. Aubrey reached over and used her finger to shut Chloe's mouth and said, "Watch it there, Chlo. You're starting to drool."

"Oh my," Amy said. "The ginger has it bad for Stacie's sister."

"Stop it, you guys," Chloe says a shade redder than before. "I'm sure she has men and women falling all over her. What would she want with a nobody college senior when she can have anyone she wants."

"Don't believe the entertainment stereotypes, Chloe," Stacie tells her. "Beca is not like that. She doesn't do one-night stands or casual relationships. When she's in, she's all in. She's only had two very serious relationships. One was with a girl in college and lasted almost 3 years. The second ended about 9 months ago after being with the guy for almost 2 years. Jesse is now one of her best friends. They work better that way."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip and furrowed her brows. "I really do like her," she tells Stacie. "But I wouldn't know how to go about asking her out or something. I mean I'm not from her world."

"Chloe," Stacie says walking over and grabbing the redhead's hands. "Beca doesn't care what world you're from as long as you are a good person. And you, Ms. Beale, are a good person. I would love to see something develop between you and Beca. I think you'd be really good for each other."

"There you go, Chloe," Aubrey says with a smile. "You already have the sister's approval. And as your best friend, I have to agree with Stacie that you two would be good together."

"Come on, Chloe," Amy pipes in. "What do you have to lose? If I was into the lady lovin' I'd be all over that."

Stacie laughed at Amy's remark. "Why don't we invite all the Bellas over here for a barbecue tonight?," she suggests. "The weather is nice so we can have it outside. This way you can get to know Beca better and maybe get a chance to ask her out."

"That sounds like a great idea," Aubrey says. "I'll text everyone. Should we bring anything?"

"Let's go talk to Mrs. Laskey," Stacie says. "She can tell us what is needed and then we can decide."

"Lead the way," Aubrey says.

The four girls go speak with Mrs. Laskey and she tells them she has everything covered. The girls return to the living to wait for Beca and Taylor Swift to finish their meeting.

"I'm going to text the girls," Aubrey says. "Should we say around 6:00?"

"That's fine," Stacie said. "Plus, can you please tell them no alcohol? I know it's college and everyone wants to drink but we really are an alcohol free home."

"I'll make sure they know," Aubrey says. She proceeds to send the text inviting all the Bellas to Stacie's for a barbecue that night. She emphasized that the girls should respect Stacie and Beca's home and not bring any alcohol to the barbecue.

"Since we're here, we should help Mrs. Laskey with preparing the food," Chloe says.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate the help," Stacie says.

Just as the girls are heading to the kitchen, Beca and Taylor come out of Beca's office.

"So, the studio should be ready early next week," Beca said. "You should plan on being here in two weeks and we can start recording. If you want, you are welcome to stay here while you're in town."

"That sounds great," Taylor says.

"Hey, Becs. Hey, Taylor," Stacie says. "We're having the Bellas over for a barbecue tonight. You two should plan to join us. I'm sure the girls would love to meet you both."

"Barbecue?," Taylor says. "I'm in."

"Sounds good to me," Beca says. "But no alcohol."

"Don't worry," Aubrey assures her. "We've already covered that."

"We were just heading in to help Mrs. Laskey with the food," Chloe says.

All of the girls, including Beca and Taylor, headed into the kitchen. Mrs. Laskey put them all to work to get the food ready or the barbecue.

Whenever Chloe found herself working close to Taylor or Beca she would pull out her cell phone to take pictures. Beca saw her and couldn't help but smile. She thought it was so cute, that Chloe was so cute.

"What the hell, Mitchell," Beca scolded herself. "Chloe is still in college and probably has more guys than she could count chasing after her. Although, I can't help getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes. Oh, my God, I haven't felt this way about someone I just met since. . . .never!," she thinks.

Chloe looks up and blushes when she sees Beca looking at her.

"Keep your cool, Chloe," Chloe says to herself. "Beca's just another girl. Another outrageously beautiful, hot girl. Who is also super sexy and definitely someone I'd like to get to know better. But, she's a big time producer who knows and is friends with Taylor Swift, Adam Levine, and Pink. Not to mention Queen B and Jay-Z! I can't compete with that world. I can't believe I feel this strongly for her. I love her music but now that I've actually met her. . .," Chloe sighs heavily.

Chloe smiles at Beca and says, "Would you mind if I got a picture with you and Taylor? I'm such a fan of both of you and once the girls get here I'm not sure I'll be able to."

"I don't mind," Beca says with a smile. "Taylor? Can you stop for a minute so Chloe can get a picture with the both of us?"

"Sure," Taylor says.

Aubrey uses Chloe's phone to take several pictures of the trio. Chloe thanks both Taylor and Beca and they all go back to helping with the food for the barbecue. A couple of hours later there is a knock on the door.

"The girls must be here," Stacie says going to answer the door.

Suddenly they hear Stacie yell, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you find us?"

* * *

 **What? Another cliffhanger? What am I doing? Sorry, not sorry. Just love the someone knocking on the door and not letting you know who it is until the next chapter. I'm evil, I know, but I've had a tough three weeks and need to have something to look forward to.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Suddenly they hear Stacie yell, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you find us?"_

Beca hurries into the living room followed by the rest of the girls. Beca stops short and Chloe bumps into her causing everyone else to stumble as they all came to a stop.

Chloe looks toward the door and sees a strikingly beautiful woman standing in front of Stacie. She looks like a model with her tall, lithe figure and beautiful long black hair.

"What the fuck?," Beca finally says.

"Beca, baby, it's good to see you," the woman says. "Would you mind calling off your guard dog so I can come in?"

Beca stares at the woman. "No," she says.

"No?," the woman questions. "I can't believe you are still upset at something that happened 6 years ago."

Beca turns to the girls and says, "Would you all excuse us? This is a private matter that Stacie and I need to take care of."

The girls look at each other, then at Beca, and then at the woman at the door.

"Of course," Aubrey says trying to corral Chloe and Amy back to the kitchen.

Taylor looks at Beca and says, "I got your back if you need me."

Beca just nods her head. The girls leave and return to the kitchen. Beca walks over to Stacie and she pushes both Stacie and their unwanted visitor out to the front porch.

"What the hell do you want, Megan?," Beca asks.

"Come on, baby," Megan coos stepping closer to Beca. "Don't be like that."

"I haven't been your "baby" for six years," Beca responds and backs away. "And I won't be again."

"I came to apologize for the way I behaved back then," Megan says. "I was young and couldn't see myself helping you raise a 10-year-old child."

"We were together for almost 3 years," Beca says. "I was only 20 when Stacie's dad and our mom died. I wasn't ready to raise a 10-year-old either, but I loved her and I did it. If you loved me as much as you say you did, you would have been there for me. For us."

Stacie has been standing watching the exchange with her arms crossed in front of her chest. "What game are you playing, Megan?," she asks. "You must want or need something to track Beca down and come here like this."

"I realized the error of my ways," Megan says.

"Six years later?," Stacie scoffs. "I don't think so."

"Beca," Megan says turning toward her. "Can we talk alone? I need you to know that I'm sincere about this without Stacie filling your head with negative thoughts about me."

"I don't think her girlfriend would be too happy about that?," Stacie says.

Both Megan and Beca's heads whip around to look at Stacie.

"Girlfriend?," Megan says. "I thought you were with that Jesse guy?"

"They split up months ago," Stacie says.

Beca just stares at Stacie dumbfounded. She knows Megan is going to want to know all about her _girlfriend._

"Why did you have to bring up my girlfriend, Stacie?," Beca asks. "Megan has no right to know anything about my life now."

The door suddenly opens and Taylor says, "Everything okay out here, Becs?"

"You're dating Taylor Swift?," Megan asks astonished.

"What?," Beca says. "No. Not that it's any of our business."

"So, Stacie lied," Megan says.

"Stacie lied about what?," Taylor asks.

"She says that Beca has a girlfriend and I don't stand a chance getting her back," Megan responds confidently.

Beca had told Taylor the story about how Megan had dumped Beca after dating her for nearly three years when Beca decided to quit school and take care of Stacie. Taylor had never met Megan but she did not like her one bit.

"Stacie didn't lie," Taylor pipes in. "I've met Beca's girlfriend and you really don't have a chance of getting Beca back."

Beca now stared at Taylor. What were they trying to do to her?

"Ha," Megan scoffs. "If they are such a thing, where is she? When Beca and I were together we couldn't stand to spend even a minute apart."

"She's right inside," Stacie says.

"What the hell, Stacie," Beca practically yells.

"Come on Beca," Stacie says. "You may as well introduce her to Megan now so Megan will get on her broomstick and fly back to whatever rock she crawled out from under."

Megan glares at Stacie. Stacie glares back.

Nobody had seen Taylor sneak back into the house. Once she was there she went to the three Bellas and told them what was going on.

"We need one of you to pretend to be Beca's girlfriend so we can get rid the she-witch," Taylor tells them.

Aubrey pushes Chloe towards Taylor and says, "Chloe will do it."

"What the hell, Aubrey?," Chloe whisper yells.

"You know more about Beca than Amy and me put together," Aubrey reasons. "If this girl asks you anything about her, you should be able to answer without any problems."

"Please, Chloe?," Taylor asks expectantly. "Beca really needs this. From what Beca told me, when she decided to become Stacie's guardian, instead of standing by Beca, Megan cheated on her with Beca's best friend at the time."

Chloe chewed her bottom lip. She knew this was wrong but couldn't see any way out of it. She agreed and she and Taylor came up with a plan for Chloe to come out to the porch. Taylor then snuck back out to the porch to catch Stacie and Megan glaring at each other. Beca just stood there not sure what to do.

The front door opened and Chloe stepped out and walked over to Beca. She grabbed Beca's arm and kissed her on the cheek.

"Everything okay, babe?," Chloe asks looking directly at Beca hoping she catches on.

"Um, yeah," Beca says. "Everything's fine, sweetie."

Chloe smiles and "suddenly" notices Megan standing there. "Oh," she says. "Who is this?"

"This is Beca's biggest mistake," Stacie says with a snarl.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle at the look on Megan's face. She put her hand up to her mouth to smother it.

"Stacie," Beca said, "That's no way to introduce anyone. Chloe, my love, this is Megan. Megan and I dated in college. She cheated on me when I decided to quit to become Stacie's guardian and we broke up. Now, 6 years later, she thinks she can walk back into my life and pick up where we left off."

"No, that's not going to happen," Chloe says with a smile.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Megan says with a smirk.

"I would," Chloe says smirking back.

Stacie and Taylor were standing back with smiles, watching everything unfold. Chloe was definitely giving Megan a run for her money.

Megan looks at Beca. "When I told you I wanted to dye my hair red," she says, "you told me you didn't like redheads."

"You're right," Beca admits. "I didn't like redheads. BUT, I do like this redhead."

Chloe beams and goes to give Beca another kiss on the cheek when Beca suddenly turns her head and the kiss lands on her lips.

Chloe and Beca both jump back a little bit. The stare at each other for a few seconds and Beca smiles and reaches behind Chloe's neck and brings her back in for another, more passionate kiss. Chloe falls into the kiss.

The two get lost in each other, neither of them noticing the glare Megan is giving them. They also miss the wide-eyed looks Stacie and Taylor are throwing at them.

The kiss becomes quite intense. Beca licks Chloe's bottom lip asking for entry and Chloe moans allowing it. The two fight for dominance and only break apart when they hear Stacie cough.

"Oh, sorry," Beca said with a grin. "I just can't help myself around her."

Chloe just stands there. Face flushed, lips swollen from the intensity of the kiss, with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

Stacie steps in front of Megan and says, "Why are you still here?"

Megan stomps her foot. "You should be with me!," she yells at Beca. "I should be meeting all the celebrities, going to Hollywood parties, and living this life. Not her."

"That's one of the many, many differences between you and Chloe," Beca says. "Chloe isn't after me for my money or fame. We share a love of music that you could never understand. She's sweet, kind, has the voice of an angel, and she is so much hotter than you are or ever were."

Chloe beams and looks at Beca biting her bottom lip. Her eyebrows suddenly furrow when she realizes that this is all make believe.

Beca sees the emotions crossing Chloe's face. She slowly puts her hand on the side of Chloe's face and turns Chloe to face her.

"The moment I met her," Beca says softly. "I knew she was something special. I also knew that I wanted to be with her. My feelings for her continue to grow by the minute and I will do everything in my power to prove myself to her."

Chloe had tears in her eyes. She could tell that Beca really meant what she said. Beca had already developed some feelings for her in the extremely short amount of time they've known each other.

"Beca," Chloe said through her tears. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me or about me."

"Don't worry," Beca says with a wink. "There's more where that came from. Just stick around, babe, I think I'll surprise you."

"I don't plan on going anywhere for a long, long time," Chloe replies. She leans in to give Beca another kiss but is stopped when Megan screeches.

"I can't believe you," Megan says to Beca.

"Go away," Beca says showing no interest in Megan's theatrics.

Megan glares at Beca and yells, "This isn't over!" She stomps off to her car. She gets in and screeches tires as she drives off.

Taylor nudges Stacie and nods her head toward the door.

"We'll, uh, leave you two alone," Stacie says as she and Taylor head back into the house.

Beca looks at Chloe and says with a smile, "So, you really like me?"

"Yes, I do," Chloe responds with her own smile.

"Good," Beca says. "I know we're kind of doing things a little backwards, but would you like to go out with me?"

Chloe smiles and says, "I'd love to."

Beca leans in and gives Chloe another kiss. Chloe kisses her back and the girls have a mini-makeout session unaware that someone was watching them with a murderous look in their eyes.

Chloe and Beca finally break apart when a couple of cars pull into the driveway. The Bellas have arrived for the barbecue.

* * *

 **So, do you think Megan is the one watching our girls? Or will there be someone else for our girls to worry about? Stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile, in the house, Stacie and Taylor were filling the other two Bellas in on what transpired on the porch.

"So, they're an item now?," Aubrey questions.

"It looks like that's they way it's headed," Stacie tells them. "We could tell that Beca was sincere when she told Chloe that she had feelings for her already. And judging by the smile on Chloe's face, she was all for it."

"Go, Ginger," Fat Amy says.

Beca and Chloe enter the house followed by the rest of the Bellas. They all stop dead in their tracks when they see Taylor Swift standing there.

"Oh my God," Jessica squeals, "that's Taylor Swift!"

Taylor smiles at the girls and says, "It's nice to see all of you. I'm sure I'll learn everyone's name as the evening continues. And, please, just call me Taylor. We're all friends here."

The Bellas all stand there wide-eyed. Did Taylor Swift just call them all "friends?"

Stacie cuts in and says, "We can use some help getting all the food outside and setting up the tables. Come on!"

The girls all hesitate and only follow the others when Taylor finally moves toward the kitchen. Chloe grabs Beca by the arm and stops her while the other girls continue following Taylor.

"Beca," Chloe says nervously. "I really do like you but I'm a little nervous about this whole dating a celebrity thing. I'm just a college student and have no clue what being with or around you involves. What can I expect to happen?"

Beca smiles. "You are so cute," she tells Chloe. "There will be times where we will be bombarded by the paparazzi and that sucks. But, with the paps come the fans, and I always stop and greet them. Whether it's for a picture or an autograph. I do my best to never disappoint the fans. If we do start dating and become a thing, I would love to introduce you to the world as my girlfriend. But, that's up to you. I will have my publicist put out a statement that the paps are to leave you alone if you want. I just really want to see where this will go because I think we will be really good together."

"That what Stacie and Aubrey said," Chloe tells her. "I think I'd like being called your girlfriend." She bites her bottom lip. "How about we don't worry about the paps for now and if, or when, the time comes we can discuss it further. Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay," Beca tells her. "Like I said, it's all up to you how this goes."

"Thank you," Chloe said. "I really, really like you, and I don't want to make trouble for you."

"I really, really like you, too," Beca tells her. She leans in and gives Chloe a quick kiss. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving!," she tells Chloe grabbing her by the hand and heading toward the kitchen.

The Bellas and Taylor were all outside and everything was set up when Chloe and Beca came out. Taylor and Stacie looked at the pair and smiled. Stacie still couldn't believe how fast the two fell for each other.

"I may actually have to thank Megan for being a bitch and coming here," Stacie thinks to herself. "Who knows how long those two would have kept their feelings to themselves if they weren't put into the position to be fake girlfriends for her benefit."

Stacie looks around and smiles. She couldn't help but feel loved by her new friends, her sister, and their friend, Taylor. She really was lucky to be living the life she has. She decides to clear the air with the Bellas about her age and why she and Beca didn't drink.

"Hey, guys," Stacie says as everyone is settling down to eat. "I need to tell you all something and I need you to let me finish and I'll answer any questions you might have after. Is that okay?"

"Sure, Stacie," was the general response from all the Bellas.

Beca, Chloe, and Aubrey all went and stood next to Stacie. They knew what she was going to tell them and wanted to show their support for her.

Stacie smiled at the three girls. "I already told you about our mom and my dad being killed by a drunk driver. That is the main reason why we don't drink and have no alcohol in our home. I was only 10 and had no one to take me. I was going to be put into the custody of Child Protective Services and put into foster care, but Beca wouln't allow it. She quit college to become my guardian and took care of me. My folks had life insurance and it was more than enough for use to live off of. Beca put her life on hold for me. I encouraged her to follow her dream of becoming a DJ and music producer. Beca did a great job of raising me and supported me through everything. While I was in middle school I took a test and we found out that my IQ was in the genius range. I was able to skip two grades and went directly to the 11th grade in High School. I was 14. I graduated when I was almost 16; I turned 16 in August."

All this time Beca stood by Stacie looking at the ground. She didn't think she did anything that was so great by taking care of her sister. She was somewhat embarrassed at how Stacie made her out to be a saint or something.

Chloe stood by Beca smiling the whole time. She had heard most of the story already and could tell Beca was embarrassed with the attention being thrown at her. She grabbed Beca's arm and gave it a comforting squeeze. Beca looked up and smiled warmly at her.

The Bellas sat there, somewhat stunned.

"You're only 16?," CR asked.

"Yep," Stacie said.

"Beca looks more like she's 16 than you do," Amy said.

"Hey!," Beca calls out.

The rest of the girls chuckle and basically agree with Amy.

"That's the worst part of having her for a sister," Beca says. "I can't tell you how many times I've had to save her from some stupid guy who thought they had the right to treat her like a sex object or something just because of the way she looks."

Stacie laughs. "There are some stories I could tell you about how badass my sister really is," she says.

"Stacie, don't!," Beca says threateningly.

"Oh, now we definitely have to hear them," Chloe says with a smile and a laugh.

The other girls all agree so Stacie launches into one story.

"One time," Stacie says, "Beca was DJing for a new club opening in LA and I went with her. She would take me quite often so I could help keep all the "fans" away while she was spinning. Anyway, I had gone down to the bar to get a soda for me and Beca when this guy came up to me. He asked to buy me a drink and I declined. Then he started trying to get me to leave with him. I again declined. He grabbed me around the waist with one hand and grabbed my boob with the other."

"Oh my, God," Denise said. "Why do guys think that's okay?"

"I don't know," Stacie continued. "What I do know is that Beca had seen when he grabbed me and before he could say anything she was right in front of us trying to pull me away from him. 'Let her go asshole' she told him. He just looked down at her and said, 'What are you going to do about it if I don't?' Beca didn't say a word, she just punched the guy and the jaw and knocked him out."

Everyone looked at Beca who stared back at them uncomfortable with all the attention.

"The club owner came over and Beca told him what happened. He had his security guys take the guy and make sure he was alright. Once he woke up they kicked him out and told him to never come back," Stacie told them.

"You didn't get into any trouble?," Chloe asked Beca.

"No," Beca replied. "He tried but they had surveillance tapes that showed what happened. They also tried to get the club shutdown because Stacie was only 15 at the time. But, we threatened to files sexual assault charges against the guy and his lawyer told him he would lose so they dropped it and left us alone. Hopefully, he learned his lesson and didn't try it with some other girl."

"Wow," Taylor said. "I've never heard that story before. Remind me to never get on your bad side," she told Beca.

"Don't hit on my sister and we're good," Beca said with a smirk.

The girls all laugh. Stacie turned to Beca and gave her a quick hug. Beca then turned to Chloe and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"So, what's going on there?," Ashley asked pointing to Chloe and Beca.

"Um, we're going to try dating and see how things go," Chloe said blushing.

"Seriously?," Ashley asked. "O-M-AcaG! That's fantastic!"

The other girls all smiled and nodded their heads. It meant so much to Chloe that the girls were okay with her dating Beca. Her smile went from ear to ear.

Beca smiled as well. "Let's get back to this party," she said. "Eat up! There's plenty here."

The girls all started eating again and chatting. Beca sat next to Chloe at a table with CR, Ashley, and Denise.

Aubrey joined them and looked at Beca. "Beca," she said. "May I ask you something?"

"I could be a smartass and say you just did," Beca said with a smirk and a chuckle. "But, sure. Go ahead, ask me anything."

Aubrey gave a small smile. "Do you think you can help us come up with a decent set list for the Bellas to use in competition? I know you are busy but our set list is old and boring. I think we can change the face of a capella if we just had someone to get us going in the right direction."

Chloe looked at Aubrey. She couldn't believe that Aubrey actually asked Beca for help. Aubrey likes to control everything and never listens or lets her contribute to the running of the Bellas. She is a little hurt that Aubrey hadn't asked her to help with the set list. After all, she is the Co-Captain.

Beca notices Chloe's demeanor and whispers, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chloe whispers back. "I know it's kind of childish, but I'm just a little hurt that Aubrey didn't ask me to help with the set list. I am the Co-Captain."

"I can tell her no if you want," Beca whispers back.

"No," Chloe said. "We really could use your help if you have the time."

Beca smiles and turns to Aubrey. "I'd love to help with your set list. Maybe we can discuss some ideas after we all finish eating. I'd like to hear what all the girls are interested in. That will help me figure out what songs would work best for the entire group."

Aubrey squealed causing Chloe to look at her with raised eyebrows. Aubrey Posen does not squeal.

"Thank you so much, Beca," Aubrey says ignoring the look Chloe gave her. "I think we can change the face of a capella. This is so exciting."

It was almost 8:00 when the girls finished eating. They helped clean up before Beca ushered them all into her home studio. The girls all looked around in awe. They had never been in a real recording studio before.

"Everyone have a seat somewhere," Beca said. She sat in her usual chair at the sound board.

The girls spread out around the room, some sitting on the two sofas and the rest on the floor. Beca took a piece of paper and proceeded to tear into strips. She grabbed some pens out of the desk drawer.

"Okay," Beca said. "I'm going to hand out these pieces of paper and some pens. Once everyone has one I am going to ask you to do one thing." She passes out the paper and pens.

"Does everyone have paper and pen?," she asked. They all nodded they did.

"Okay, first put your name on the paper so I know who wrote what," she told them. She waited until it looked like everyone was finished. "Now, I don't want you to think about it; I just want you to do it. I want you to write down the first song that comes into your head. Do it now."

The girls all start writing and the papers are being passed back to Beca.

"Hmm," she says as she starts reading them. "This is very interesting."


	8. Chapter 8

Beca finished going through the songs that each of the Bellas had written down. She looked at all the girls and smiled.

"There are some interesting song choices here," she said. "Stacie, could you take the girls to the game room or media room and keep them entertained while I speak with Aubrey and Chloe?"

"Sure," Stacie says. "Come on girls. We can watch a movie."

The girls followed Stacie out and Beca turned to Aubrey and Chloe.

"Let's go into my office where we'll be more comfortable," Beca tells them. She leads them to her office adjacent to the studio.

"Please have a seat," she tells them as they enter.

Beca goes behind her desk and sits down. Chloe and Aubrey take the chairs in front of the desk facing Beca.

"Before we talk about the songs that each of the girls wrote down," Beca says, "I'd like to know what parameters you have regarding the song list."

"Parameters?," Aubrey asks.

"Yeah," said Beca. "Like, you only want songs that went to number one. Or that were hits in the 80's. Something like that."

"Oh," Aubrey said. "We usually only sing songs sung by women. It's tradition."

"Maybe we should use songs that fit the group," Chloe said.

"Chloe," Aubrey said. "We cannot stray from tradition. We need songs sung only by women," she says authoritatively.

"I'm afraid I'm with Chloe on this," Beca said. "There are some really good songs on this list. I can use some of them and come up with a mashup by Monday's practice. If you don't like it, then I will come up with something that fits in with your tradition. Okay?"

Aubrey sighs. "Okay. But I get the last say in the matter."

"Um, don't you think the group should decide as a whole which way they want to go?," Beca asked.

"I hold the pitch pipe and I am the Captain," Aubrey says with slight hint of anger.

"Come on, Brey," Chloe says. "Beca is giving us her time, for free I might add, and I think she's right. The whole group should decide and we should do songs that are going to show everyone's strengths and not just one or two of us."

Brey looks at Chloe. "Chloe, just because you want to date Beca doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we do things."

"Whoa," Beca said. "No need to jump all over Chloe. I'm making these suggestions based on my experience, nothing else. If you want to keep doing whatever tired songs you've been doing, then, by all means, do. You came to me asking for my help. If my helping is going to cause a rift between you two, then I'm out."

"Brey," Chloe says. Aubrey turns to look at her. "Let's just let Beca come up with a set list and we can listen to it and then decide what we want to do."

"Fine," Aubrey spits out. "But, the two of us will listen to it before we let the group hear it. If we're not happy with it, then that's it."

"You mean, if you're not happy with it, don't you?," Beca said to Aubrey getting annoyed.

"Beca, don't," Chloe said.

"Right," Beca said. "It's not like you have a say in the group. You are the Co-Captain so I just thought it was something both of you would decide. I think we're done here. Sorry to have wasted my time and yours. I thought you might actually want to win this thing. Guess I thought wrong."

Beca threw the slips of paper with the songs on them in the trash. She then turned to walk out the door. She stopped and looked at the two girls who were still sitting with stunned looks on their faces.

"Brey?!," Chloe says looking at her best friend. "We need her help. Suck it up and let her help us."

Aubrey swallows and stands to look at Beca. "I'm sorry," she says to both Beca and Chloe. "I'm not used to relinquishing control. I just want us to be the best we can be."

"I want that, too," Beca said. "Let me do my thing and I promise you will love it."

"Okay," Aubrey finally says. "Let's do it."

"And," Chloe said. "ALL the girls will have a say in whether we use what Beca makes for us."

"Yes," Aubrey says with a small smile. "We will all make the decision. Together."

Chloe squeals and claps her hands. She pulls Aubrey into a bone crushing hug. Beca just shakes her head and smiles.

"Aubrey," Beca says. "Would you mind if I talked to Chloe, alone?"

"Sure," Aubrey said. "I'll see you in a bit."

Beca gave Aubrey directions to get to the media room so she could meet up with the rest of the Bellas. She closed the office door once Aubrey left and turned to Chloe.

"So," Beca said. "Do you think we can talk about our date?"

Chloe smiled and pulled Beca to her. "I can't think of anything better to talk about."

Beca laughed. "Are you free for dinner on Wednesday?," she asked.

"I have Bellas practice until 6:00," Chloe said putting her arms around Beca's neck. "Is that too late?"

"I'll make it work," Beca said. "How about I pick you up at 7:00. Will that give you enough time to get ready after practice?"

"Sounds perfect," Chloe says. She leans in and kisses Beca.

Beca breaks the kiss after a few minutes. She grabs Chloe's hand and says, "We should probably catch up with the others."

Chloe sighs. "Okay."

After the movie ends, Beca notices that it's almost midnight. "I'm sorry, girls, but it's been a long day," she says. "I'm going to go to bed. If you want to stay, please feel free to do so. There's plenty of room if you want to spend the night."

"Thanks, Beca," Aubrey says. "Maybe we can watch another movie and plan to spend the night. How about it girls?"

The girls all agree. Beca leaves Stacie in charge of where the girls will sleep. She is out the door and had only taken a few steps when she is grabbed by the arm.

"Hey," Chloe says. "Is it too forward of me to ask if I could get a good night kiss?"

Beca smiles and pulls Chloe to her. She kisses the redhead. One kiss turns into two, and then it was just a makeout session in the hallway.

"Mmmm," Beca sighs finally pulling away. "Kissing you is suddenly becoming on of my favorite things to do."

Chloe chuckles and gives her a quick peck. "I was just thinking the same about kissing you."

"I'll see you in the morning," Beca said. "Good night, Chlo."

"Good night, Becs," Chloe responds.

Beca heads to bed and Chloe returns to the media room. She is welcomed with catcalls and "get it, ginger!" She laughs and sits down to watch the movie.

Beca entered her room and got ready for bed. She cleaned off all her makeup and brushed her teeth. She put on a pair of pajama shorts and a band t-shirt and climbed into bed. She reached over to plug her phone into the charger. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling. She thought back over the day and couldn't believe all that happened. She met all the Bellas, had them over for dinner, promised to make a kick-ass set list for them, and met Chloe. Chloe. Wow! She couldn't believe she just met the girl and already had such strong feelings for her. She couldn't wait to see how things work out between them. She turned over and was asleep in minutes.

Beca doesn't know how long she had been asleep when she woke to the sound of voices. She opened one eye to search the room and noticed Chloe standing by the door talking to someone.

"I don't want her to think I'm rushing things," she hears Chloe say.

Beca can't make out what the other person is saying since they are on the other side of the door.

"Chloe?," she said. "What are you doing?"

Chloe jumped and turned toward Beca. "Sorry," she says.

Stacie heard Beca and stepped into the room. "Sorry, Beca. I told Chloe she should just sleep in here. Everyone is already doubled and tripled up so I figured it was best if she slept in here."

"Why can't she sleep in your room?," Beca asks.

"Fat Amy is in there with me," Stacie responds.

"Oh, okay," Beca said sleepily. "I guess that's okay."

"Are you sure?," Chloe said. "I don't want it to be awkward."

"No, it's fine," Beca said. "The bed is more than big enough for the both of us."

Chloe smiles and heads over to the bed. Stacie says good night and closes the door behind her. Beca bites her bottom lip as she watches Chloe approach the bed.

"Are you sure this is okay?," Chloe asks.

Beca just pats the bed on the other side and says, "It's more than okay."

Chloe climbed into bed and got settled under the covers. "Night, Becs," she says with a yawn.

"Night, Chlo," Beca says back.

Beca was just getting comfortable again when she heard her phone ping with a text message. She sat up to check her phone. It was from an unknown number.

As she read the words on the screen she paled. She grabbed Chloe and dragged her out of bed.

"What the hell, Beca," Chloe grumbled.

Beca continued moving and took Chloe with her out the door. She hurried to Stacie's room. She burst through the door. Stacie and Fat Amy both jumped and stared at her with wide eyes.

"Beca?," Stacie questioned. "What's going on?"

Amy and Stacie both sat up and Beca, still holding Chloe by the wrist, went to Stacie's side of the bed. She gestured for Chloe to sit down. She took her phone and pulled up the text she received and held it out for the girls to read.

 _ **If Stacie and Chloe were in mortal danger and you had to choose only one to save, who would it be? You have 15 minutes to decide.**_

"Who sent this?," Stacie asks.

"I don't know," Beca said. "It's from a unknown number."

Chloe's face is pale and she has tears in her eyes. "Why would someone do something like this?," she asks.

Beca hugs Chloe and tries to comfort her.

"You should call the police," Fat Amy says.

"The message said I had 15 minutes to decide," Beca says. "The police will take longer than that to even get here."

Beca's phone pings again and all the girls jump. Stacie was holding the phone and dropped it on the bed. Beca picked it up and read the text.

"What does it say?," Chloe asks with a quiver in her voice.

" _Tick tock! You now have 7 minutes to decide_ ," Beca reads.

"This is bullshit," Beca says. "Stacie, we need to get everyone into the safe room. Do it quickly and quietly."

Stacie jumps up and tells Amy, "Come on!"

All four girls hurry out of the room to gather the others. All the girls are tired and grumpy and want to know what's going on.

"Beca received a serious threat and we all need to get to the safe room," Stacie said. "There's plenty of room for everyone."

"Beca, I'm scared," Chloe says clinging to Beca's arm.

"I know," Beca says. "So am I. But I just need to make sure you and Stacie are safe."

Beca's phone pings again. She reads the text and her anger builds.

"What does it say?," Chloe asks.

"That I have 60 seconds and I'd better make it count," Beca responds.

Beca has had enough. She texts back: _**If you want me, you coward, come and get me.**_

She presses send and a few seconds later she hears what sounds like a ping coming from down stairs. She rushes the last few girls into the safe room. She pulls Stacie back and says, "I think someone's in the house. I'm going to check it out. Close the door and call the police. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Beca, No!," Stacie says.

"Just do it, Stace," Beca says and pushes her into the safe room.

Stacie looks at her with tears in her eyes.

"Close the door, Stacie," Beca tells her. They hear a noise and Beca jerks her head around. "DO IT NOW!"

Beca runs off in the direction of the noise.


	9. Chapter 9

Stacie hesitates but closes the door firmly locking herself and the girls in. She rushes to the phone on the wall and calls 911 and hurriedly tells them what was happening. She was told the police were on their way.

The girls are all scared and are holding each other for comfort. Stacie turns on the intercom so she can hear if Beca returns and she needs to be let in. She also turns on and checks the security monitors. She doesn't see anything happening so she sits and waits.

Time passes slowly. The girls suddenly hear noises like someone fighting. They all sit up straight and listen. Stacie checks the security monitors to see if she can see where Beca is. She can see two figures in the hall outside Beca's bedroom, fighting. It is too dark to see who it is, but she can tell by the build that one of them is definitely Beca. Chloe stands next to her and the other girls crowd around to watch.

"Oh my God," Jessica screams. "Is that a gun?"

The girls all gasp because it does indeed look like a gun. The two figures appear to be fighting for control of the gun. Both of their arms are in between their bodies. The two fall and a shot rings out. The girls all jump. Stacie and Chloe look at each other and turn toward the door.

It takes everything Aubrey, Amy, and CR have to keep the two girls from rushing out the door. Both girls are crying and fighting to get free.

"Get the fuck off of me," Chloe cries.

Suddenly the girls hear a loud bang causing them to all jump.

"The police are here," Denise calls out looking at the monitors.

Sure enough, you can see several police officers slowly entering through the front door and looking around. They all turn when they hear a muffled voice say, "Up here."

They all hurry to the staircase and make their way up. When the first officer arrives at the top he sees a woman standing over another woman, holding a gun on her. He raises his gun and says, "Put down the weapon! Do it now!"

The figure holds up her left hand that was holding the gun and slowly lowers it to the ground.

"Get down on your knees and put your hands behind your head," the officer orders.

"I'm sorry but I can't move my right arm," Beca said. "She shot me."

Other officers have surrounded the two girls at this point. One is calling for an ambulance and another is helping Beca sit down on the floor against the wall.

"Want to tell us what happened here?," the first officer asked.

"My name is Beca Mitchell and this is my house," Beca tells him. "This woman is Megan Daniels and she made threats against my sister and my girlfriend. She broke into my home and pulled a gun on me. We fought and here we are."

Suddenly, a group of girls came running down the hall led by Stacie and Chloe. The officers all raise their guns and order the girls to stop. Seeing the guns the girls immediately comply.

Beca stands and says, "Please put down your guns. These girls were in our safe room and belong here."

The officers lowered their weapons. Chloe and Stacie rush over to Beca after seeing blood dripping down her arm.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Stacie cries.

Chloe stands back and lets the two sisters have a moment. Beca sees her and smiles. She holds out her hand to her and Chloe grabs it and pulls Beca into a hug.

"I'm okay," Beca tells the two girls. "It's really just a graze."

Stacie looks back at the person on the floor.

"Is that Megan?," Stacie asks.

"Yep," Beca says.

"That bitch," Stacie says. "Is she dead? Please tell me she's dead."

"No," Beca says with a small chuckle. "She hit her head when we fell. She's just unconscious."

About that time Megan began to stir and moan. She goes to sit up and one of the officers pulls her to her feet. Megan realizes who has her and starts to struggle.

Beca steps in front of Chloe and Stacie and watches Megan closely. The officer gets her under control and manges to get handcuffs on her. He drags her down the stairs to put her in a police car. He orders one of the other officers to watch her and returns to the house.

Two detectives show up and take charge of the scene. They walk upstairs where everyone is still standing around. One of the detectives walks over to Beca and before he can say anything, Beca starts falling. Chloe and Stacie both grab her and slowly lay her down on the floor. The paramedics come running up and start working on Beca.

Stacie and Chloe stand holding each other with tears running down their face. The other Bellas all gather around the two supporting and comforting them.

The detectives walk over to the girls and asks them what happened. Aubrey takes charge and tells the detective everything that had transpired.

Chloe looks over at Beca being put onto a gurney. She rushes over to the paramedics and asks, "Is she going to be alright?"

"She'll be fine," one of the paramedics tells her. "She fainted. Most likely due to coming down from an adrenaline rush and blood loss. She'll probably just need a few stitches and will be good as new in no time."

The paramedics take the gurney and head down stairs. "Can someone ride with her?," Chloe asks.

"Only family, ma'am," the paramedic tells her.

"Stacie," Chloe says, "You should go with her. We'll meet you at the hospital."

"May I leave to go with my sister in the ambulance?," she asks the detective.

He just nods and Stacie hurries off. The detectives finish their interview of the girls and leave the house. The other officers assure the girls that no one else was found in the house and they also take their leave.

"Everyone get changed and meet downstairs in 10 minutes," Chloe orders. "I'll grab some clothes for Beca and Stacie and we'll head to the hospital. I don't want Stacie alone any longer than necessary."

The girls all hurry to comply and meet downstairs in 10 minutes. Chloe is the last to arrive since she had to get clothes for the two sisters. Chloe grabs the keys to Stacies car and heads out. Chloe and Aubrey got into Stacie's car while the other girls pile into the cars they came in and zoom off toward the hospital.

They find Stacie in the ER and hurry over to her. Chloe gives her the clothes she brought for her.

"You should probably change," Chloe tells her.

"I can't," Stacie said. "I have to be here in case they have some news about Beca."

"I'll go with you," Chloe says. "One of the girls will come get us if the doctor comes out before we get back. Okay?"

The other Bellas nod and Aubrey says, "We promise someone will come get you."

"Okay," Stacie says and walks toward the ladies room with Chloe.

Stacie changes and is back in the waiting room in a matter of minutes.

They have been waiting for about an hour when a doctor walks out and calls "Family of Rebeca Mitchell."

Stacie jumps and grabs hold of Chloe's hand. The other girls gather behind her as she says, "I'm her sister."

"I'm Dr. Kepner," the doctor says. "Ms. Mitchell is fine. We cleaned the wound and she had to have eight stitches to close it up. She does have a few bruises and some minor scrapes but nothing serious. As soon as we can get the discharge papers together, you can take her home."

"Thank you, Dr.," Stacie says.

Chloe lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She grabs Stacie in a hug and the two girls hold onto each other.

"She's okay," Stacie says whispers.

"Yep," Chloe says. "She's okay."

Chloe takes Stacie over to the nurse's station and asks if Stacie can go back and see her sister. She also mentions that she has clothes for her.

The nurse says it should be okay and leads Stacie to the back.

Chloe turns to the other girls and says, "It's four in the morning. Maybe you girls should just head back to Barden. I'll wait and drive Stacie and Beca back to their house."

"I'll stay with you," Aubrey says. "The rest of you go on home. We'll let you know if anything changes."

The girls all grumble but head out.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe says. "You really didn't have to stay."

"I know," Aubrey said. "But I consider them both family now. They're both going to need someone to look after them so I'll help take care of Stacie and you can look after Beca. It's what family does."

Aubrey and Chloe sit and talk about all that has happened in the past 24 hours. It was about an hour later that the two sisters walk out. Chloe stands and hugs Beca. Beca hugs her back and they stand there for a few minutes before Aubrey finally coughs and they break apart.

"Thanks for the clothes," Beca says to Chloe.

"You're welcome," Chloe says. She wraps her arm around Beca's and puts her head on her shoulder.

"Are you ready to get out of here?," Chloe asks her.

"Please," Beca says trying to hold back a yawn.

The four girls leave the hospital and Chloe drives them all back to Beca's house.

* * *

 **Don't freak out people. This is not going to have a Staubrey component (Stacie is only 16 and Aubrey is 21, so no, just no).**

 **Thanks for sticking around; stay with me cause there is still more to come.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. I want to address my comment about there not being a Staubrey component for this story. I know that Chloe and Beca have a 5 year age difference, but there ages are 21 and 26. Having someone who is 16 with a 21 year old (I don't care what sexes they are) just doesn't feel right to me. Maybe a few years down the road that may all change, but for now, it's not happening. Thank you!**

* * *

"Beca," Chloe calls quietly. "Beca. Wake up, sweetie. You're home."

Beca yawns and stretches. She looks around and notices she is in Stacie's car sitting in front of their house.

"Sorry," Beca said.

"No worries," Chloe tells her. "Aubrey already took Stacie inside. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Why Ms. Beale," Beca teases. "We've not been on a proper first date yet."

Chloe laughed. "Stop it, you perv."

Beca chuckled and the two girls got out of the car. Beca was bit wobbly so Chloe put her arm around Beca's waist and helped her into the house.

Aubrey came out and said, "Stacie's in bed. She fell asleep right away."

"Thanks, Aubrey," Beca says. "I'm going to bed myself. Help yourself to anything you need or want. I'll see you in a few hours."

Chloe and Aubrey watched Beca until she was no longer in sight.

"I'm going to make us a sandwich," Chloe said heading into the kitchen.

"Sounds good," Aubrey said. "I'll text the Bellas and let them know that Beca's okay and home."

The two girls ate and cleaned the kitchen. Aubrey started opening and checking the cupboards.

"What are you looking for?," Chloe asked.

"Cleaning stuff," Aubrey said. "There's still some blood on the floor upstairs and I thought I'd clean it up before Beca and Stacie woke up."

"Oh my gosh," Chloe said. "I didn't even think about that. I'll help."

Chloe found the cleaning supplies and the two girls worked until they got rid of all the blood. Chloe was surprised at how much blood there was.

She and Aubrey were tired after putting everything back where it belonged. They each took a sofa to lay on and fell asleep. This is where Beca found them when she came down a few hours later.

She looked at Chloe. "God," she thought. "How can I feel so strongly for someone I've barely know more than a day. She's funny, smart, and kind. Add all that to the fact that she is the most beautiful human being I've ever seen and it's no wonder I'm a total goner."

Chloe stirred and stretched. She looked around to get her bearings when she saw Beca staring at her.

"Hey," she whispers.

"Hey, yourself," Beca whispers back.

"Are you hungry?," Chloe asks.

"Starving," Beca responds.

"Come into the kitchen," Chloe says. "I'll make you something."

Beca noticed that Aubrey is curled in a ball like she's cold. She takes the blanket from the back of the couch and gently lays it over her. Aubrey snuggles into the blanket but does not wake up.

Chloe smiles at how thoughtful Beca is. She takes Beca's hand as they walk into the kitchen. Beca pulls her to a stop and stares at her. She raises her hand and puts a stray piece of hair behind Chloe's ear. Chloe smiles and leans in for a quick kiss.

Beca kisses her back and pulls away with a smile. "So, what culinary delight are you planning to make for me?," Beca says with a grin.

"I was thinking pancakes," Chloe said. "Although it is closer to lunch, so I could make you some soup and a sandwich. Whatever you want."

"Pancakes sound good," Beca tells her. "I could eat breakfast food any time of the day or night."

Chloe chuckled. "Just another thing we have in common it seems," she tells Beca with a smile.

Chloe was gathering the ingredients she needed to make the pancakes when Beca walked over to the refrigerator. She opened the door and looked around until she found what she was looking for.

"Aha! I knew there had to be some in here," she exclaims waving around a package of bacon.

"Give me that and go sit down," Chloe said. "Food will be ready in about 20 minutes. Do you want coffee or something else to drink?"

"Coffee, please," Beca tells her sitting at the counter. She watched Chloe moving around the kitchen and couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

Chloe sat the coffee in front of Beca. "Cream and sugar?," she asked.

"Yes, please," Beca said.

"So, what's with that smile?," Chloe asked Beca.

Beca chuckled. "Nothing really," she said. "I was just smiling at how domestic this is. I could get used to this. To you, like this."

Chloe didn't say anything and continued working on the pancake batter.

"I could get used to this, too," Chloe finally tells Beca.

Beca was sitting there with a huge grin on her face, staring at Chloe when Aubrey came into the kitchen.

"Something smells good," she said. "Is there any coffee left?"

Chloe poured her a cup and gave it to her. Just as she started plating everything up, Stacie walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my God," Stacie says. "That bacon smells sooooo good."

"How are you feeling?," Beca asks her.

"I should be asking you that," Stacie tells her. She gives Beca a hug and sits next to her at the counter.

"I'm good," Beca said. "My arm hurts a little but other than that, I'm fine."

"Whatever possessed Megan to do that?," Stacie asks. "To break in here with a gun. Did she really think she could get you back by threatening the people you love? She is a real whack job."

"Honestly? I don't know what she was thinking," Beca tells her. She runs her hands through her hair. "I thought we were done with her when she stomped off yesterday."

"I guess she didn't like that you had a girlfriend," Stacie said.

"Speaking of which," Aubrey chimes in. "Did I hear you call Chloe your girlfriend when you were talking to the detective last night? Or early this morning."

"Um, I, uh," Beca stammers and blushes. "I may have."

"Why Ms. Mitchell," Chloe says putting her hand over her heart. "I am swooning."

"Shut up," Beca says with a small laugh.

"Beca!," Stacie says. "You have a girlfriend and you didn't bother to even tell me."

"That's okay," Chloe says. "She didn't bother to tell me either. And I thought we had something special going on here."

"I hate you both," Beca said.

"No, you don't," Stacie says. "You love us."

"Yeah, I guess I do," Beca says without thinking.

Aubrey's eyebrows raise and she looks at Chloe. Chloe is standing there with her mouth open. Stacie just sits there with a big grin on her face. Beca looks up and sees the three girls looking at her.

"What?," she asks.

"Did you just say you love Chloe?," Stacie asks here with a grin.

"What? No. I mean, I, well," Beca stammers and looks at Chloe. "Shit."

"It's okay, Beca," Chloe says.

"No, it's not okay," Beca says. "Can we talk? Alone please."

Chloe just nods and walks into the living room with Beca. Aubrey and Stacie look at each other and grin.

"I think Beca really does love Chloe," Stacie said. "I've seen that look on her face when she was with Megan back in college, and also when she was with Jesse. That's the look of Beca in love."

"To be honest," Aubrey said. "I think Chloe feels the same way. I just hope Beca is patient. Chloe's had her heart broken after jumping into a relationship too fast. I just hope she doesn't do anything foolish and blow it with Beca. I think Beca is good for her."

Beca motioned for Chloe to sit down and sat next to her. She looks at Chloe and then down at the floor. She's trying to find the right words before she starts to speak.

"I know this is going to sound weird," Beca starts. "But, I really do love you."

Chloe gasps. She didn't really expect Beca to blurt the words out just like that.

"You don't need to say it back," Beca tells Chloe. "I'm a little surprised that I feel this way when I've only known you for such an extremely short time. But, I do know what it feels like to love someone, and I'm feeling it now, with you."

Tears form in Chloe's eyes. "I know my feelings are strong for you but I've been hurt before and I just don't want to rush into something. I hope you understand," Chloe says.

Beca and Chloe just stare into each other's eyes. Beca reaches up and wipes away a tear from Chloe's face. Chloe leans into Beca's hand. Beca pulls Chloe to her and gives her a sweet, loving kiss. She pulls back and smiles.

"I'm so nervous right now," Beca tells her. "I've never fallen for someone so fast. But, I understand if you need some time. Let's take it slow and see what happens. Okay?"

"Thank you," Chloe says. She pulls Beca into a hug. Beca hugged her back.

Beca reluctantly pulls out of the hug and takes Chloe by the hand. They don't say anything but head back into the kitchen where Stacie and Aubrey are waiting.

"I need to get to work on the set list for the Bellas," Beca says. "I'll be in my studio if you need me for anything."

Aubrey and Stacie look on a bit confused. Beca turns and heads toward her studio with Chloe following close behind.

"Beca," Chloe says once they are away from the kitchen. "Are we okay?"

Beca smiles and says, "Definitely. I just want to get a start on your set list so I can have it perfect when the Bellas hear it."

"Okay," Chloe says quietly.

"Hey," Beca says grabbing Chloe into a hug. "We are better than okay. I'm really good at my job but I'm a little embarrassed to say that I'm actually of Aubrey. I don't want her to shoot down all my ideas."

"Really?," Chloe asks timidly.

"Really," Beca says reassuring her. "I love you. And I know you're not ready to say it back, but be prepared to hear it from me - a lot."

"You really are something else, Beca Mitchell," Chloe says with a smile.

"What can I say?," Beca says. "I have my dream job and my dream girl, who happens to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Who, by the way, has agreed to go out with me. What more can I ask for?"

Chloe kisses Beca and says, "Your dream girl being able to tell you she loves you back?"

"She will," Beca says. "In due time, I know she will."

Chloe just shakes her head and smiles. "I guess I should let you get to work. Thanks for understanding and not pushing me."

"You're welcome," Beca says with a cheeky grin.

Chloe laughs and pushes her toward her studio. "I'll see you before we leave."

"You'd better," Beca calls after her. She watches Chloe head back to the kitchen before she goes to her studio.

"So, what happened between you two?," Stacie asks Chloe as soon as she's back in the kitchen.

"Beca told me she loves me," Chloe says. "Don't hate me, Stacie, but I couldn't say it back. Not yet anyway. I do have strong feelings for her but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?," Stacie says. "Have someone as wonderful as Beca love you?"

"No," Chloe says. "Scared that I'm going to get hurt or worse, hurt her."

"Why would you hurt her?," Stacie asks.

"I wouldn't do it intentionally," Chloe says. "When I was a sophomore I fell hard and fast for a guy named Tom. I told him I loved him after only knowing him for a week. He said he loved me back but turns out, he was only with me because his parents approved of me. He would take me on romantic dates and post pictures on his Instagram to show me off to his parents. I was hopelessly in love with him. Until I found out that when he wasn't with me he was screwing around with every female who would have him. People tried to tell me he was cheating but I didn't believe them because we were in love. It went on for almost a year before I actually caught him with another girl. I was devastated. I don't want to go through that again."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Chloe," Stacie said. "But, Beca is not Tom. She is nothing like that. I can assure you that Beca is all in, 100% with you. She doesn't tell people she loves them unless she really means it."

"I know," Chloe says. "But, thankfully she is also very understanding and is willing to take things slow for me."

"Be careful, Chlo," Aubrey warns. "I've seen how you get. You'll do things to sabotage the relationship and then break up with them befor they break up with you. Beca deserves so much better than that."

"Don't you think I know that," Chloe says sadly. "That's what I was talking about when I said I was scared I would hurt _her_."

"Chloe, I like you, I really do," Stacie says. "I know that Beca would rather die than hurt you. I also know that if you hurt Beca in any way, you'll have to answer to me. Trust me, you do not want that."


	11. Chapter 11

Beca stumbles out of her studio at 5:00 am on Monday morning. She is exhausted. She worked all night trying to get the set list for the Bellas just right. She was pleased with what she put together. She only hoped that the Bellas and Aubrey liked it.

She goes into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. She sits at the counter and puts her head down while she waits for it to be ready. She jerks her head up when Stacie comes into the kitchen.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie says. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Haven't really been to bed yet," Beca responds. She notices that it is now 7:00 am. "Well, I did get 2 hours sleep just now, so I guess that's good."

Stacie pours two cups of coffee and hands one to Beca.

"Bless you," Beca says taking a sip. "Yech! I need cream and sugar."

She adds her cream and sugar and gives a satisfied groan as she takes another sip.

"That's better," she says. "What time is your Bellas practice today?"

"We start at 3:00 pm," Stacie responds. "We usually end about 6:00."

"Okay," Beca says. "I'll see you at 3:00. I have the set list ready for everyone to listen to today. I think you girls will like it."

"Ooo, can I hear it?," Stacie asks excitedly.

"Nope," Beca says. "You'll hear it when everyone else does."

"Fine," Stacie says. "I'm going to head out. I promised Fat Amy and CR I'd meet them for breakfast before my first class. I'll see you at 3:00. Have a good day."

Stacie leaves and Beca decides to try and get a few more hours of sleep. She sets the alarm on her phone for Noon and goes to bed.

Beca wakes up and stretches. She feels really refreshed and checks her phone. She sits up in bed and says, "Shit! It's almost 2:30!"

She jumps out of bed and takes a quick shower and gets dressed. She is out the door and just barely makes it to the Barden Auditorium on time.

She rushes in. "I'm sorry," she tells the girls. "I hope I'm not late."

"No worries, Beca," Aubrey said. "You're right on time. You can set up your laptop over by the piano and we'll be with you in just a few minutes. I need to go over a few things before we start."

Beca nods her head and heads over to the piano. She casts a glance at Chloe as she does so and gives her a small smile when she sees the redhead looking at her. Chloe just looks away to listen to Aubrey.

"What the hell was that?," Beca thinks.

She shakes her head and sets up the laptop. She has to wait about 10 minutes before Aubrey is finished and ushers to the Bellas over to her.

"All right, girls," Aubrey says. "Beca has put together a set list for us. We are going to listen to it and, as a group, decide if we want to use it."

"Why wouldn't we use it?," CR asks. "I mean, she is an award winning music producer. We'd be crazy not to just take it and run with it."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, CR," Beca says. "Just listen to it with an open mind and no pre-conceived notions about it. I took some of the songs you all wrote down the other night and I think I came up with a pretty good list."

She reached over to the laptop and pressed a few keys and the music started. The girls all leaned forward to listen. It started with _Price Tag_ , then went into _Don't You Forget About Me_.

"Who is that singing?," Jessica asks Beca.

"That's me," Beca said.

The girls eyes widened in surprise. They didn't know that Beca could also sing.

The next song seamlessly flows and finally it's all done. Everyone just sat there, speechless. Beca was getting nervous.

"Well?," she asks.

Suddenly all the girls stood and started applauding. "It's great!", "Oh my God, we're so going to win!", and "Unbelievable!" were heard.

Stacie just sat back and smiled. She knew what Beca could do and had no doubt that the set list would be nothing short of amazing. Beca did not disappoint.

"So, Aubrey, Chloe," Beca said turning to the Captain and Co-Captain. "What do you think?"

"Beca could you give us a few minutes to discuss this amongst ourselves?," Chloe says before Aubrey has a chance to speak.

Aubrey looks at Chloe with a confused look. Chloe just looks back with no expression.

"Um, yeah, Beca," Aubrey says turning back to Beca. "We shouldn't be too long."

"Sure," Beca says giving Chloe a quizzical look. "I'll just wait outside. Let me know when you're ready for me."

Beca leaves the auditorium and Aubrey goes over to Chloe.

"Girls, take a short break," Aubrey says. "I need to talk to Chloe for a minute."

The girls all head to their bags and take out water bottles. Aubrey pulls Chloe farther away from the girls so they won't be overheard.

"What the hell, Chloe?," Aubrey says. "That set list is fantastic. What's to discuss?"

"I just think we should be able to discuss it freely without Beca here in case someone doesn't like something about it," Chloe says not looking at Aubrey.

Aubrey stares at her best friend. "Oh my God," Aubrey says. "You're doing it already."

"Doing what?," Chloe asks.

"Sabotaging your relationship with Beca before it even starts," Aubrey says. "If you question her work, then she'll get angry and you two will fight. Then you can break it off with her and come up with all sorts of reasons why it wouldn't have worked. Jesus, Chlo."

"I am not," Chloe says defensively.

"Chloe, you didn't say anything to her until you asked her to leave," Aubrey said. "You didn't even greet her when she came in. You'd better get your shit together before Beca comes back in. She doesn't deserve this from you."

Aubrey turns and walks away. Chloe wrings her hands and tears come to her eyes.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey calls out. "Let's talk about what we just heard."

"I don't know about anyone else," CR says, "but I think this is going to win us Sectionals. If we play our cards right, maybe we can get Beca to help us with our set lists up through Nationals!"

The rest of the girls agree and start talking at once. Aubrey tries to restore some calm and asks if anyone had any objections or concerns about the set list. She looked directly at Chloe to see if she was going to say anything.

"Nothing?," Aubrey asked. "Good. Stacie will you get Beca back in here so we can get started on assigning solos and such?"

Stacie went and got Beca. The two sisters walk back down and join the girls.

"Great set, Beca," CR says.

"Beca," Aubrey says, "we love the set you put together for us. Now we just need to break it down and assign all the parts."

"I have a few ideas," Beca said.

"Let's get started then," Aubrey says.

They spend the next 2 hours practicing solos and the music. Chloe works on choreography and has almost the full routine ready to show everyone. The girls all line up and they do one quick run through.

"That was really good, Chlo," Beca tells her with a smile.

"Thanks," Chloe says.

Beca can tell something is off. She wants to talk to Chloe about it but decides to wait until practice is over.

The girls spend another hour going over their parts and learning some of the choreography before Aubrey decides to call it a night.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey calls out. "That's enough for today. Beca I want to thank you for doing this for us. We all really do appreciate it."

"It's actually been fun," Beca said. "I may think a capella is lame, but you girls may change my mind about that."

Everyone starts gathering their stuff and slowly start heading out. Stacie walks over to Beca.

"Ready to go?," Stacie asks.

"You go ahead and I'll see you at home," Beca said. "I want to talk to Chloe."

"Is everything okay?," Stacie asked. "She seemed a little off since you got here."

"I don't know," Beca said. "That's why I want to talk to her."

"Good luck," Stacie says and leaves.

"Chloe?," Beca say. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Go ahead, Chloe," Aubrey says before Chloe can say anything. "I'll see you back home in a bit."

Chloe sighs. "Okay."

Beca walks over and sits down next to where Chloe was standing.

"Care to sit for a minute?," Beca asks Chloe.

Chloe sits down. Beca looks at her.

"Is everything okay?," Beca asks her.

"Everything is fine," Chloe responds.

"Everything doesn't seem fine," Beca says. "You haven't said two words to me since I got here. I thought we were okay," she finishes with a whisper.

Chloe sees the hurt look on Beca's face and tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Beca," she says. "I just. . .I'm so scared of hurting you that I don't know how to act around you. I keep thinking back to what happened with Tom and I can't bring myself to open up my heart to you."

"I'm not Tom," Beca says with a tight jaw. "I will not cheat on you. I will not use you to appease anyone. I love you and I will spend every day of the the rest of my life proving that to you."

Chloe lets out a sob. She knows Beca means what she says but she can't get the thoughts of the pain and heartache that she went through with Tom.

"Look," Beca says softly, taking Chloe's hands in hers. "I promised we'd take it slow. But you're not even giving me a chance here. You're starting to shut me out, to ignore me when I'm right in front of you. I do love you, Chloe, but I think you really need to figure out if you want to be with me at all. You say you don't won't to hurt me, but you already are."

Chloe doesn't say anything. Tears are streaming down her face as she looks at Beca.

"Don't you have anything to say?," Beca asks staring at Chloe.

"I don't know what to say or do," Chloe says swiping at the tears on her face.

"Well, you know where to find me when you figure out," Beca says.

Beca stands up and kisses Chloe on the top of her head. She turns and walks out of the auditorium leaving Chloe alone. Chloe sits there sobbing. Tears stream down her face faster than she can wipe them away.

She jumps when she hears the auditorium door bang against the wall.

"No!," Beca yells as she storms over to Chloe. "You are not going push me away because of what some dick did to you back in Sophomore year. I love you, Chloe Beale, and I'm not going to be that easy to get rid of. So, suck it up buttercup, because I'm sticking around."

Chloe swallowed hard and looked at Beca. She wiped the tears from her face and stood and faced Beca.

"I," Chloe starts. "I, I can't believe you came back," she finally says.

"Of course, I came back," Beca said. "I'm like a boomerang. No matter how hard you try to get rid of me, I'll always come back. I love you. Don't you get that? I. Love. You!"

More tears fall down Chloe's face. Beca reaches out and wipes them away. She takes Chloe's face in her hands and leans in for a kiss. Chloe hesitates for just a second, but then starts kissing Beca back. She closes the gap between them and puts her arms around Beca's waist pulling here even closer.

They break for air and Beca leans her forehead on Chloe's. Chloe sniffs and then smile at Beca.

"You really are something, Beca Mitchell," Chloe says.


	12. Chapter 12

"I don't have anything to wear," Chloe whines going through her closet.

"What are you talking about?," Aubrey asks watching her best friend throwing clothes around her room.

"For my date with Beca," Choe says. "I want to render her speechless and I have nothing that will do that."

"Chloe, it's 7:30 am on Tuesday," Aubrey says as if speaking to a child. "Your date isn't until tomorrow night."

"I know that," Chloe says. "Since we have practice until 6:00 I will have less than an hour to get ready. I want to have everything picked out so I'm ready on time."

"Ah," Aubrey says finally understanding. "Why don't we go shopping today and get you a new outfit?"

"YES!," Chloe squeals. She rushes over to Aubrey and grabs her in a hug. "Thank you!"

"I have an early class today so I'll be done by 10:00," Aubrey says. "You're usually done by 11:30, right?"

"Yes," Chloe says.

"Good," Aubrey says. "I'll meet you after your class and we can have lunch and go shopping. We can be back in time for Bellas practice."

"This is going to be so much fun," Chloe says and shoos Aubrey out of her room so she can get dressed for her first class.

Meanwhile, back at Beca and Stacie's house, Beca is facing the same dilemma.

"Stacie, what should I wear for my date with Chloe?," Beca asks.

"I don't know," Stacie responds. "What are your plans?"

"I thought I'd take her to dinner at _D'Angelos_ ," Beca says. "And then we'd go dancing at this jazz club not too far from there. I don't want to keep her out too late because I know she has an early class on Thursdays."

"I like the plan," Stacie says. "Why don't you wear your navy blue dress. You know, the one you wear when you have to attend one of those "mandatory" parties? It's simple, yet sophisticated. Plain yet sexy at the same time. Plus, it shows off your arms and your shoulders. Oh, and let me curl your hair for you. I'll pull it to the side in a really loose ponytail. You'll look hot."

"Ooo-kay," Beca said. "I think that would work. But what about this ugly bandage on my arm? I can't not wear it cause then the stitches will show."

"I forgot about that," Stacie said. "I know, wear your black leather jacket over it. That will give you a sexy badass look."

"How are you only 16?," Beca says staring at Stacie incredulously. "You know way too much about dressing sexy than you should."

Stacie just laughs at her.

Aubrey is waiting outside Chloe's class at 11:30 when the redhead comes skipping out.

"Someone's in a good mood," Aubrey laughs.

"I am," Chloe said. "I like Beca so much and I can't wait to see what she has in store for our date tomorrow."

"Well, let's get this show on the road," Aubrey says heading to her car.

After lunch Aubrey and Chloe start hitting the stores looking for the perfect outfit for Chloe's date with Beca. At about the third store, Chloe comes out of the dressing room smiling. Aubrey looks up from her phone and does a double take.

"Oh my God, Chloe," Aubrey says. "That's the dress. You look. . .amazing."

"Thank you," Chloe says. "I feel amazing. I just knew this was the one as soon as I put it on."

"Beca will definitely be rendered speechless when she sees you in that," Aubrey says.

Chloe just smiles. She can't wait for her date.

Later that afternoon, Beca stops by the Bellas rehearsal to see how things are going.

"I hope you don't mind me just popping in," Beca tells Aubrey. "I just wanted to see if there were any changes that you might want me to make to the set."

"Are you kidding?," Aubrey asks. "We all love it. Chloe's choreography is coming together and works great with the song choices. Stacie has helped her a lot with it."

"Stacie and I joke that since we both has some musical talent," Beca tells her with a chuckle, "that we both take after our mom."

"She is truly an asset to the group," Aubrey tells her honestly. "Beca, I need to ask you another favor."

"Um, okay," Beca says. "Ask away."

"I know that this set you prepared for us is going to get us through to Regionals," Aubrey said. She hesitates for a moment. "Do you think you can show me and Chloe how to do what you did? I know it won't be as great as yours, but I think the idea of the mashups is going to help get us through to, and win, Nationals."

"I could do that, or," Beca said. "I could just put together a couple of different set lists and you can choose from one of those."

Aubrey's eyes went wide and she squealed and pulled Beca into a hug.

Chloe looked over and saw Aubrey hugging Beca. "What's that all about," Chloe thought.

She walked over and said, "Did I just hear the ever stoic Aubrey Posen squeal?"

"Chloe!," Aubrey says excitedly. "Beca is going to help us with sets for both Regionals and Nationals."

Beca just smiled at Chloe. "You all have the hard part," Beca tells. "You have to get past Sectionals first."

"Oh, don't you worry," Chloe says with a smirk. "We will."

Beca gives Chloe a kiss on the cheek. "I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow night," Beca said.

Chloe smiles and says, "Yeah, you will."

Beca leaves and the Bellas go back to their rehearsal.

Wednesday dawns bright and clear and Beca wakes with a silly grin on her face. "Tonight is date night with Chloe," she thinks.

Meanwhile, Chloe is standing and staring at her dress for her date with Beca. She can't help but smile. Aubrey walks in and sees her and smiles.

"How am I going to make it through this day?," Chloe says with a sigh.

Aubrey just laughs. "Like you do every day. With a smile and too much giddiness for the normal human to handle."

"Shut up," Chloe says with smile, pushing Aubrey out of her room.

The day drags for both Beca and Chloe. Both are excited about their upcoming date.

Beca leaves her studio at 5:00 to go home and get ready. Chloe is at Bellas practice and keeps messing up on the choreography. Aubrey has finally had enough.

"Chloe, I love you," Aubrey said. "But you are messing everyone up. I know you're excited about your date so just go. Go get ready and have a great time with Beca."

Chloe squeals and claps her hands. "Thank you, Brey."

She rushes out before Aubrey has time to change her mind. Aubrey decides to have the girls work on their vocals.

Beca is waiting for Stacie when she comes through the door.

"Come on, Stace," she says grabbing Stacie by the hand and dragging her to her room. "I need you to do my hair so I can leave to pick up Chloe."

"Wow, Beca!," Stacie says. "You really do look hot. I was so right about adding the jacket."

Stacie sits Beca down and gets the curling iron ready. She brushes Beca's hair and starts curling it. Once the curls are set, she takes and lightly pulls Beca's hair to the left side and makes a really loose pony tail.

"All done," Stacie says. "You really do look great, Becs."

"Thanks," Beca tells her. "Shoot, it's already 6:40. I have to go."

She grabs her keys, phone, and wallet and rushes towards the front door.

"Don't wait up," Beca calls out as she leaves the house.

Chloe puts the finishing touches on her makeup and smooths out her dress. She grabs her purse and puts her keys, wallet, and other necessities in it. She makes one more check in the mirror before stepping out of her room.

Aubrey looks up as she enters their living room.

"You look amazing, Chlo," Aubrey tells her.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe says. "I'm so nervous."

"That's understandable," Aubrey says. "But tonight will be a piece of cake. I mean look what you two have been through over the past few days. Beca's ex threatening you, breaking into her home, and shooting her. You acting like a real dick to Beca. On more than one occasion I might add. And through it all Beca has stood by you and never let you push her away. If you don't marry that girl, I may have to disown you as my best friend."

"Brey!," Chloe exclaims.

Aubrey laughs at her. "Just enjoy yourself," she tells Chloe.

Before Chloe can respond, there is a knock on the door. Chloe looks at the door anxiously.

"I'll get it," Aubrey says getting up and going to the door.

"You ready?," Aubrey says.

Chloe nods her head and Aubrey opens the door. Aubrey's eyes widen when she sees Beca.

"Wow, Beca," Aubrey says. "You look really nice!"

"Thanks, Aubrey," Beca says entering when Aubrey steps aside to let her in.

As soon as Beca sees Chloe she freezes. Chloe and Beca just stare at each other.

Aubrey watches the two with a smirk on her face. She leans in and whispers in Chloe's ear, "You wanted to render her speechless? I'd say mission accomplished."

"You look great, Beca," Chloe says coming out of her daze.

"And, you look amazing," Beca says. "Are you ready to go?"

"Let me just grab a jacket," Chloe says. She grabs her jacket and Beca helps her put it on.

"Thank you," Chloe says.

Beca smiles and grabs her hand. "Shall we?," she asks.

"We shall," Chloe says with a giggle.

"You two have fun," Aubrey tells them as they head out the door.

Beca looks back at her with a smirk and tells Aubrey the same thing she told Stacie. "Don't wait up."

Beca opens the car door for Chloe and makes sure she is settled before closing it. She hurries around to the driver's side and climbs in. It's about a 20 minute drive to the restaurant and the couple makes small talk along the way.

" _D'Angelo's,"_ Chloe says when they pull into the restaurant parking lot. "I love Italian food."

"Good," Beca said. "I didn't think to ask first but I love Italian and this has become my favorite restaurant since we moved here."

Beca gets out and hurries to open the door again for Chloe. Chloe gives her a quick peck on the cheek, bringing a smile to Beca's face.

They enter the restaurant and are seated almost immediately. The waiter hands them their menus and asks if they would like something to drink.

"Would you like some wine?," Beca asks Chloe.

"That's okay," Chloe says. "You don't drink so I won't either."

"That's silly," Beca said. "They have some of the best house wines around. You should have some if you want it. I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?," Chloe asks biting her bottom lip. She loves to have wine with Italian food but she didn't want to make Beca feel uncomfortable.

"Absolutely," Beca said. She turns to the waiter and says, "I'd like an iced tea, no lemon please. And the lady will have a glass of your house red."

"Very good," said the waiter and leaves to get their drinks.

"How did you know I'd like the red?," Chloe asked.

"Most people I know like to have red wine with Italian food," Beca said. "I took a shot."

Chloe just smiled and started looking at her menu.

"Everything sounds delicious," Chloe said.

"I really like their lasagna," Beca tells her. "Their stuffed shells are also really good with their shrimp alfredo sauce."

"Both sound amazing," Chloe said. "How about we both order one and we can share?"

"Excellent idea," Beca says with a smile. "Would you like an appetizer?"

"No thanks," Chloe says. "But I would like the salad with their House Italian dressing."

"Would it be okay if I ordered for the both us?," Beca asked.

"I'd love that," Chloe said.

The waiter returns with their drinks. Beca gives their orders and he says, "Excellent choices."

The waiter leaves and Chloe tastes her wine and sighs happily. "Mmmm, this is really good," she says.

"I'm glad you like it," Beca said. "I know I already said this, but you look amazing tonight. Not that you don't look good all the time, but that dress is, just amazing on you."

Chloe grins and says, "Thank you. You're looking pretty hot yourself."

"I can't take all the credit," Beca says blushing. "Stacie helped me pick out what to wear and did my hair for me. Oh, God, I sound like such a loser," she finished with a chuckle.

Chloe laughed and place her hand on top of Beca's which was laying on the table.

"If you're a loser, then so am I," Chloe said. "Brey took me shopping to help me pick out this dress."

Beca picks up her iced tea and says, "Here's to a job well done by our fashion advisors."

"Here, here," Chloe says and taps her glass against Beca's in a toast.

The salads come and go and the waiter brings out their main course. Beca moves her chair so that she's closer to Chloe.

She takes her fork and gets a bite of her lasagna. She holds her hand under the fork to catch anything that might fall and holds it up for Chloe to take the bite.

"Oh, my God," Chloe says wiping her mouth. "That is so good."

Beca takes a bite as well. Chloe then tastes her stuffed shells and moans. Beca swallows hard. That moan did something to her.

She was just about to say something when she hears, "Chloe? Chloe Beale?"

The two girls look toward the voice and Chloe pales.

"Shit," she says. "That's Tom."


	13. Chapter 13

_She was just about to say something when she hears, "Chloe? Chloe Beale?"_

 _The two girls look toward the voice and Chloe pales._

 _"Shit," she says. "That's Tom."_

"Tom?," Beca asked. "As in the asshole who broke your heart? That Tom?"

Chloe nods as Tom stops at the table. Beca looks at him with a hint of disgust.

Tom ignores Beca and leans in and gives Chloe an awkward hug.

"Wow, Chloe! You're looking as gorgeous as ever," Tom says with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?," Chloe asks him.

"Just having dinner with my folks," Tom said. "You should come say hi. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Sorry, but I can't," Chloe says. "My girlfriend and I are trying to have a nice dinner together."

"Girlfriend?," Tom says finally looking at Beca.

"Yeah, that would be me," Beca says with a smirk.

Tom looks back at Chloe. "Come on, Chlo. Just come say hello to my folks. It will only take a minute."

"I believe she already told you No," Beca said, her jaw clenching.

"Tom, you should leave," Chloe told him.

"Come on, babe," Tom said ignoring what both girls said.

Beca jumped up and threw down her napkin. "That's it!"

Chloe jumped up and grabbed Beca's arm. "Beca, please don't. He's not worth it."

Beca calms down and gives Chloe a small smile.

She turns to Tom and says, "I would really appreciate it if you would not refer to _my_ girlfriend as 'Chlo' and 'babe'. You lost the right to call her either of those a lifetime ago. Move on, dude."

" **Chlo** ," Tom says with a sneer toward Beca, "Loves when I call her babe."

"No, I don't," Chloe says. "Please just leave me, leave us, alone so we can try and salvage this night."

"Come on, Chlo," Tom said reaching for her hand. Chloe snatches it away before he can grab it. She feels Beca's arm tighten and she holds firm.

"Tom, please, just leave!," Chloe says firmly.

"Okay, okay," Tom says holding up his hands in surrender. "I'll go. Sorry to have bothered you."

Tom walks away and Beca and Chloe sit down and finish their meal. They are both quiet for the most part. The waiter comes and asks if they would like dessert.

"How about it, Chloe?," Beca says. "Want to share a tiramisu?"

"That sounds good," Chloe responds.

"We'd like the tiramisu and two forks, please," Beca tells the waiter.

The waiter leaves and Chloe excuses herself to go the ladies room. Chloe washes her hands and dries them. She checks her makeup in the mirror and fluffs her hair a bit. She leaves the bathroom and runs into someone.

"Excuse me," she says looking up.

She lets out a sigh when she sees that it's Tom she has run into. Tom grabs her by the arms and pulls her to him.

"Tom, let me go," Chloe says trying to break his grip.

"Don't worry, Chlo," Tom says putting his arms around her back, holding her tight to him. "Beca's not here so you don't have to pretend you don't like me anymore."

"I wasn't pretending," Chloe says as she continues struggling to get out of Tom's embrace.

Tom leans down and tries to kiss Chloe. Chloe jerks her head to the side and he hits her cheek with her lips.

"Stop struggling," Tom says. "We both know you want this."

Beca looks around but doesn't see Chloe. "She should be back by now," Beca thinks. "I hope she's not sick. I'll give her another minute or two and if she's not back I'll go check on her."

"Tom!," Chloe yells at him. "Stop it! I don't want you or this. You're nothing but a liar and a cheater."

"Haven't you gotten over that yet?," Tom says. "It's been over 2 years. I'm not that guy anymore."

"Forcing me to kiss you doesn't help your case," Chloe says. "If you aren't that guy you would have apologized and at least acted like you meant it."

"Okay, fine," Tom said. "I'm sorry."

Chloe lets out a sarcastic laugh. "And what are you sorry for? For cheating or for getting caught?"

"Both," Tom says with a smirk. "Come on, Chloe. I know you still love me."

Beca's concern grows and she heads to the ladies room to check on Chloe. She rounds a corner and sees Tom holding Chloe and saying something about knowing she still loves him. She freezes for a moment.

"No, Tom, I don't!," Chloe says. "I have no feelings whatsoever for you. I love Beca. You're my past and Beca is my future. I just want you to leave me alone."

Beca stands there with a stunned look on her face.

"You can't mean that," Tom says. "She's a _girl_! How could she possibly satisfy you the way I did?."

"Oh, my God," Chloe says starting to cry. "It's always about sex with you. Just let me go."

"Not until I get what I came for," Tom says trying to kiss Chloe again.

Tom was strong and Chloe was tiring from struggling to get away from him. He used one hand to grab her face to keep it still. Tom's lips were about an inch from hers and she closed her eyes and scrunched her face. Suddenly, she fell back against the wall. She opened her eyes to see Tom on the floor holding his bloody nose with Beca standing over him.

"She said 'No', asshole," Beca yelled at Tom.

Tom was writhing around on the floor moaning, "You broke my nose, you bitch," he cries out to Beca.

"Stay down or I'll see to it you can never have children," Beca threatened.

Beca turned to Chloe and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?," Beca asked rubbing Chloe's back.

"I am now," Chloe said, fresh tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Beca. He was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom. He was too strong and I couldn't get away from him."

"It's okay," Beca said.

Beca takes Chloe and heads back to their table. She stops a waiter and explains what happened. She asked that he call the police. The waiter hurries to comply.

Beca takes Chloe back to their table to wait for the police. She keeps an eye out to make sure that Tom doesn't try and sneak away.

About 10 minutes later, Beca has calmed Chloe down and two officers arrive. Chloe tells them what happened with Beca explaining what she saw and did. The girls take the officers back to where they left Tom. They find him still laying on the floor, unconscious. One of the officers calls for an ambulance.

Chloe gasps. "He was conscious when we went back to our table."

"He is probably drunk and just passed out," one officer said. "We'll get him to the hospital and he will be arrested for assault."

"What do you need us to do?," Beca asks the officer.

"We have your statements," the officer tells them. "That should be enough for now to arrest him. We'll put an officer on him at the hospital and he will be placed under arrested as soon as he is conscious and can understand his rights. You will have to testify once he is arraigned and a court date has been scheduled."

"Thank you, officer," Beca says. "Do you have everything you need from us? If so, I'd like to get my girlfriend out of here. She's been through a lot tonight."

"We have everything we need," the officer told Beca. "You are free to go. You ladies take care."

"Thank you," Chloe says.

"Yes," Beca said. "Thank you, officer."

Beca pays their check and escorts Chloe out of the restaurant. Chloe is still in a bit of a daze and doesn't say much as Beca drives her home.

Beca guides Chloe to her apartment and knocks. Aubrey answers and seeing the state Chloe is in just moves aside to allow Beca to guide her to the sofa.

"What happened?," Aubrey asks Beca.

Beca quietly tells Aubrey all that transpired with Tom at the restaurant. Aubrey gasps and is livid.

"What the hell is wrong with him?," Aubrey manages to get out between gritted teeth.

"I guess part of it can be blamed on him being drunk," Beca said. "Yet another reason I don't drink. Being drunk doesn't excuse his behaviour and he won't be bothering Chloe again, that's for sure."

"I'm so sorry about all that," Chloe said.

"Chloe, none of that was your fault," Beca said.

* * *

"I feel like it is," Chloe said quietly, looking down at the floor.

"Stop, just stop it!," Beca told her. She kneels in front of Chloe and takes her hands. "This is all on Tom. Tom was being an asshole. You did nothing wrong."

Chloe pulls Beca to her and hugs her.

"I just want to forget about everything that happened tonight," Chloe says, continuing to hug Beca.

"Everything?," Beca asks pulling out of the hug. "I'd like for you to remember some of tonight," she says with a smirk.

Chloe smiles. "Well, there were some good parts."

"Really?," Beca says with a grin. "Like what?"

"Well," Chloe says pretending to think. "I will always remember how hot you looked for our first date."

"I will always remember how hot you look as well," Beca says, looking Chloe up and down.

"I'll remember what a gentleman, oops, gentle _woman_ you were," Chloe says.

Beca smiles and give Chloe a sweet, quick kiss. Aubrey, seeing that Chloe is okay, quietly retreats to her room to give the two some privacy.

"I will also remember telling Tom that I love you," Chloe says leaning her forehead on Beca's. She leans back and looks Beca in the eye and whispers, "I do love you, Beca. I realized after Tom left our table that I wasn't afraid anymore. That it isn't worth letting my fear of being hurt get the best of me. I had been letting my fear of getting hurt, or hurting you, direct me to do things to push you away. And no matter how much I tried to push you away, you never left. I really, really love you, Beca." _kiss_ "I love you." _kiss_ "I love you." _kiss_.

Tears sprang to Beca's eyes. She smiles and pulls Chloe to her in a searing kiss. They break the kiss and Beca says, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **I noticed that my longest fic to date is 20 chapters. I'm going to continue this story (maybe with a time jump or two) and see if I can surpass 20 chapters. If all goes well, you Staubrey shippers may be in for a nice surprise. Stay awesome my friends!**


	14. Chapter 14

Stacie was sitting in the living room studying when she heard the front door open. She was surprised to find Beca coming through the door so early from her date with Chloe.

"Hey, Becs," she calls out. "You're home early. Everything okay."

"It was quite an evening," Beca says as she falls onto the sofa.

"Do tell," Stacie says.

Beca proceeded to fill Stacie in on the events of the evening.

"Wow," Stacie says. "You both sure have some psychotic exes that can't let shit go."

Beca laughed. "Well, the night didn't end too badly," she says with a smile. "Chloe told me she loves me."

"Oh, my God," Stacie squeals. "I'm so happy to hear that. You two are so made for each other."

"Yeah," Beca said still smiling. "Don't freak out, but I seriously think I want to marry that girl."

"You'd better," Stacie says with a grin. "I'd love to have Chloe as a sister-in-law. We could do all the things sisters do, like shopping, getting mani-pedis. You know, the things my actual sister hates to do."

"Shut up," Beca says with a grin.

She gets up from the sofa and walks over to Stacie. She gives her a kiss on the head.

"I'm going to bed," Beca tells Stacie. "It's been an exhausting night."

"Good night, Beca," Stacie says. "I love you."

"Love you, too," Beca calls back as she heads up to bed.

Aubrey knocks softly on Chloe's bedroom door. She opens it when she hears Chloe tell her to come in.

"I made you some tea," Aubrey says holding out the cup.

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe says. She takes the cups and sets it on her dresser.

Chloe is smiling and Aubrey notices.

"You seem quite happy after everything that's happened tonight," Aubrey says.

"I told Beca that I love her," Chloe says biting her bottom lip and staring at Aubrey.

"Wow, Chloe," Aubrey says. "That's huge. What made you say it?"

"The whole Tom thing," Chloe said. "I realized that, even without him around, I was letting him hurt me over and over again. Plus, no matter what I did to try to push Beca away, she never left. I just love her so much, Brey. I had to tell her."

Aubrey pulls Chloe into a hug. "I am so happy for you," she tells Chloe.

Chloe's phone pings with a text message. She picks up her phone and a huge smile spreads across her face. It was from Beca.

"I'm guessing from your smile, that message is from Beca," Aubrey says.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "She just wanted to say good night and the she loves me."

 _Good night, babe. I love you, too!_ Chloe texts back.

"Thanks for the tea, Brey," Chloe says. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night."

"Good night, Chlo," Aubrey says and leaves the redhead to get some rest.

The next week flies by and Beca and Chloe have seen each other every single day. Beca and Chloe are laying together on the sofa at Beca's house when Stacie comes through the door followed by Taylor Swift.

"Hey, Beca," Stacie says. "Look who I found outside."

"Hey, Beca," Taylor says. "Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, Taylor," Beca and Chloe say back. They both sit up and Beca gets up and gives Taylor a hug.

"I almost forgot you were coming," Beca said.

Taylor smiles and says, "I wonder why?," as Chloe walks over to them.

"Yeah, well," Beca says with a grin. "She does seem to be occupying a lot of my time. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Chloe gives Beca a quick kiss and says, "Love you, too, babe."

"I'm so happy for you both," Taylor tells them. "You two are so cute together."

"Aren't they?," Stacie says.

"I'm not cute," Beca says with huff.

"I think you're cute," Chloe tells her.

Beca blushes and says, "Stacie invited the Bellas over for a pizza party tonight," trying to change the subject.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "I mentioned you were coming to stay with us and they wanted to see you."

"Sounds like fun," Taylor tells them. "I love pizza and I love the Bellas."

There is a knock at the door and Stacie goes to answer it. She ushers in the Bellas and they all immediately go over to greet Taylor.

Beca uses the distraction to pull Chloe into a kiss. Chloe kisses her back and they continue kissing until they hear Amy shout out "Get it, Red!"

The couple both blush and pull away from each other. Everyone laughs.

"Okay, okay," Beca says. "What do you losers want on your pizza?"

"Pepperoni."

"Veggie Supreme."

"Hawaiian."

"Ew, no," Beca says. "Pineapple does not belong on a pizza."

"Come on, Becs," Chloe says. "Pineapple and ham on pizza is really good."

"I agree," Taylor and Stacie both say.

"Whatever," Beca says. She pulls out her phone and places the pizza order. She walks over to Taylor and says, "I'm going to go pick up the pizzas to save some time. Want to ride with me?"

"Sure," Taylor says and they both leave.

The girls make themselves comfortable while Stacie and Chloe get plates, cups, and drinks.

"Do you think Beca would let us have some beer with out pizza?," Amy asks.

"Amy," Aubrey says. "We've been through this way too many times. Beca does not allow alcohol in her home and we are going to respect that."

"Okay," Amy says. "It was worth a shot."

"Thank you," Stacie tells Aubrey. Aubrey just smiles at her and gives her a quick nod.

"Why don't we practice our set list while we wait for the pizza?," Aubrey says.

The girls agree and run through all the parts. They sounded really good and Aubrey could not find fault with anything.

Beca and Taylor walk into the house with the pizzas and hear the girls are singing "Hallelujah." Taylor stops dead in her tracks. She starts grinning and looks at Beca.

"What?," Beca asks.

"They sound amazing," Taylor says. "I wonder if I could use them on my album. Maybe as backup for one of my songs."

"Okay," Beca says. "But can we talk about it later? I don't like cold pizza."

"Pizza's here," Taylor calls out.

The girls all jump up and run to grab the pizzas.

"Watch it, you bunch of vultures," Beca says and boxes are grabbed out of her hand. She holds tightly to the very last box and carries it into the living room. She hands it to Chloe.

"Your pizza, m'lady," Beca says offering the box to Chloe.

Chloe opens the box and sees the Hawaiian pizza. "Stacie, Taylor," she calls to the two girls. "I have the Hawaiian pizza."

The two girls hurry over and grab slices. Beca just makes a face and gets a slice of cheese for herself.

As the girls eat, Taylor drags Beca into the kitchen and asks her who she would need to talk to about using the Bellas on one of her songs.

"Probably, Aubrey and Chloe," Beca answers. "What do you have in mind?"

"I wrote this song called 'Bad Blood'," Taylor says. "I think they'd be great singing backup and I also have a wild idea for a video of the song. I think the Bellas would be great in that too."

"Okay," Beca says. "But let's do this right. I'll need to hear the song and get a clear picture of what you want for the video. We will then schedule a meeting with Aubrey and Chloe and have them come to the studio. We can talk and see what comes of it. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Taylor says with a smile.

Taylor and Beca rejoin the girls and everyone continues talking and eating. Beca sits next to Chloe.

"Hey, girls," Beca alls out to get their attention. "I was just wondering if all of you are going home next week for Thanksgiving."

"Denise and I are heading off to Maine to visit our families," CR said.

"I'm not," Amy said. "Australia is too far for such a short amount of time. Plus, we don't actually celebrate Thanksgiving."

"I was supposed to meet up with my dad, but he has to work now so I'm sticking around campus," Aubrey said.

Jessica, Ashley, and Lily all said they were staying on campus.

"How about you, Chlo?," Beca asks.

"I'm leaving on Wednesday to drive to Tampa to spend it with my family," Chloe said.

"Well, Stacie and I will be here so anyone who is staying on campus is welcome to join us for an 'Orphan Thanksgiving'," Beca told them.

"An 'Orphan Thanksgiving'?," Ashley asked

"Yeah," Beca chuckled. "In college that's what we called it when those who couldn't go home, "the orphans", got together and had Thanksgiving dinner. We would all contribute a dish and spend the day watching the parade and football. I've also her it called 'Friendsgiving'."

"Sounds like it was a lot of fun," Aubrey said. "I'm in. Let me know what I can bring."

"It was and I will," Beca said. "Taylor you're welcome to join us as well if you don't have any other plans."

"Thanks for the invite," Taylor says, "But I'm heading to LA for Thanksgiving."

Jessica, Ashley, and Amy also accept the invite. Lily declines saying she plans to spend it with some cousins who live near Barden.

"This is going to be so much fun," Stacie says. "It's been a while since Beca and I had Thanksgiving dinner at home."

"What did you do before?," Aubrey asked.

"Well, the first couple of years after our mom died," Stacie said. "We just went to a restaurant that served turkey dinners. Then one time Beca had a DJ gig so we had Thanksgiving dinner with the boss and staff at the club. One of my favorites though was when Pink invited us to her house. She decided to make a deep fried turkey and almost caught her garage on fire. The past couple of Thanksgivings Beca was still with Jesse and we went with him to his famly's house in New York."

"This will actually be our first Thanksgiving at home in 10 years," Beca told them.

"Wow," Jessica said. "I'm touched that you would include us."

"I know this is going to sound corny," Beca said. "But, you girls are family now. It's only right that we have family over for Thanksgiving."

The girls all "awwww" Beca's comment. Beca blushes and looks over at Chloe. She smiles and Chloe gives her a small smile back.

"I wish I could be here for it," Chloe says.

"Don't worry," Beca told her. "There will be plenty of Thanksgivings we will be sharing together."

Chloe leans over and kisses Beca on the cheek. The girls all "awwww" again and Beca tells them to shut up.

"What did you do for Christmas?," Chloe asked.

Beca and Stacie looked at each other. "We, um, usually didn't do much," Beca said.

"How come?," CR asked her.

A tear fell from Stacie's eye and she quickly wiped it away. Beca got up and walked over to Stacie and hugged her. She looked around at the girls.

"Our mom and Stacie's dad were killed on Christmas Eve," Beca said quietly. "So, we never felt much like celebrating Christmas."

The girls were all quiet after hearing this piece of news. Chloe wiped a tear away as she thought about how sad Christmas was for the two girls. Then she thought about how Christmas with her family was a big deal.

"Why don't you two come home with me for Christmas?," Chloe says. "I know it's a sad time but I think you, we, need to start some new traditions and Christmas with the Beales is a good place to start."

Stacie smiled and looked at Beca. "Can we go, please?," she asked.

Beca looked at how Stacie was smiling and felt a pang of guilt. She should have tried harder to make Christmas a happier time for Stacie. Maybe going with Chloe would be a good thing. Chloe was right, we needed to have some new traditions.

"If it's okay with your family," Beca said. "We'd love to spend Christmas with you, with them."

Chloe smiled and squealed. She jumped up and ran over and grabbed Stacie and Beca in a hug.

* * *

 **Just a filler chapter to help keep things on a simple time line. There will be one or two more chapters following our girls, and the Bellas, into the New Year and getting ready for Regionals.**


	15. Chapter 15

Beca had given Mrs. Laskey Thanksgiving off to spend with her daughter and grandchildren so she and Stacie woke up at 6:00 am to get everything started for dinner. They were planning to eat about 2:00 pm and the girls were arriving around 8:30 am to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. By 7:00 am they had the turkey stuffed and in the oven. Stacie made some snacks and appetizers to eat while watching the parade, while Beca peeled potatoes, and made a sweet potato casserole and homemade cranberry relish. The girls all arrived together at 8:30 loaded down with a salad, green bean casserole, pies and dinner rolls as their contributions.

They decided to watch the parade on the screen in the media room. Everyone was laughing and having a great time. As soon as Santa came on the screen Beca excused herself to put a few things in the oven so they'd be ready in time for dinner.

Amy followed her into the kitchen.

"Beca?," Amy called to her.

"Yeah," Beca said.

"I know you don't drink but I brought a couple of bottles of wine that I thought would be nice to have with dinner," Amy said. "I left them in the car in case you said no, but would it be alright if we had wine with dinner?"

"That's a great idea, Amy," Beca said. "I don't drink but I actually do keep some wine on hand for special occasions and guests."

Amy smiled and said, "Thank you! I'll go out and get the wine from the car."

Beca just laughed and pulled the turkey out of the oven. Dinner was ready and the girls all sat down to eat.

"Beca, Stacie," Aubrey said. "I want to thank you both for having us all over to celebrate Thanksgiving with you. One of the traditions that my family and I have is to go around and say one thing we are thankful for this year. So, I'll start by saying that I'm thankful for my new family. Beca, Stacie, and the rest of the Bellas."

"I'll go next," Jessica says. "I'm thankful for the new friends I've made here at Barden."

Ashley says, "I'm thankful for my health. I was kind of a sickly child but I'm so much better now."

"I'm thankful for Beca," Stacie said. "She's always been there for me. And in the past 6 years, she has been my rock, my mentor, my friend, my everything."

Beca blushed and gave Stacie a quick side hug. "Thanks, Stace."

Amy pipes in, "We don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Australia. But any day that allows me to eat as much as I can and want, I am very thankful for."

Everyone laughs and Beca says, "Let's eat."

"Wait," Aubrey says. "Beca you didn't say what you were most thankful for."

"I was hoping to avoid it," Beca says sheepishly. "I am thankful for a lot of things. My sister Stacie, meeting all of the Bellas, but honestly, the one thing I am most thankful for is not here. I'm about to get cheesy and this does not leave this room, understood?"

Everyone nods their head and agrees not to say anything.

"Please continue," Jessica said.

"I am most thankful for the fact that I have Chloe in my life," Beca says with a blush creeping up on her face. "I know we've only known each for a short time but I love her and definitely see a future with her. She's is THE ONE for me. I only hope that I am the one for her as well."

Stacie and Aubrey smile and wipe a tear from their eye. They both were wishing that Chloe had been there to hear what Beca had said. Aubrey looked over and noticed that Amy had been using her phone to record everything Beca had said. She caught Amy's eye.

"Please be sure that you send that to Chloe," she mouthed.

Amy smiles and nods her head. She holds the phone down in her lap and types a message to Chloe.

 _We went around the table and everyone said what they were most thankful for. Thought you might want to see this._

She attached the video and hit send. She looks at Aubrey and mouths "Done."

Chloe was helping her mom get their dinner on the table when her phone pinged with a text/video message. She picked up her phone and saw that it was from Fat Amy. She opened the message and her curiosity made her watch the video.

Her mom heard Chloe gasp and looked over to see her looking at her phone with one hand covering her mouth. Curious, she peaked over Chloe's shoulder and her eyes widened at Beca's declaration.

"So," Mrs. Beale said. "That's Beca? She's beautiful."

Chloe, with tears falling down her face said, "Yes, she is."

The video ends and her mom pulls her into a hug.

"What do you think about what she said?," her mom asks.

The girls had finished dinner and were helping Stacie and Beca clean everything up when Beca's phone pinged indicating she had a text message. She checked it and saw that it was Chloe. Beca's heart skips a beat when she reads Chloe's message.

 _Can we talk when I get back to Barden? I think there are a few things we need to discuss._

Beca's face pales. This does not sound good. Stacie is laughing at something Amy said when she notices the look on Beca's face. Beca hurries out of the dining room and heads for the living room.

"Hey," she calls out, following Beca. "Everything okay?"

Beca just shows her the message she received from Chloe.

"What do you thinks this means?," Beca asked quietly.

"I don't know," Stacie said. "But don't read too much into it. Okay?"

"How can I not?," Beca says a little too loudly.

Their guests hear this and hurry into the living room to find out what is going on.

"Everything okay?," Aubrey asks.

"Aubrey," Stacie says. "You know Chloe better than anyone. Would you please tell Beca not to read too much into Chloe's message?"

"What message?," Aubrey asks. Stacie grabs Beca's phone and shows Aubrey Chloe's text.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey says. "This might have something to do with the fact that Amy recorded what you said about Chloe and sent it to her."

"Shit," Beca says and flops down on the couch. "What I said was supposed to stay between us. Oh, my God, I've scared her off. She says we need to talk. She wants to break up with me."

"Beca, stop!," Stacie says forcefully. "You don't know what she's going to say."

"Stacie's right," Jessica said. "Chloe loves you. We all see it. Maybe she wants to talk about your future together."

"I agree," Ashley said. "She wants to do it in person and not over text or phone."

Stacie looks at Aubrey who hasn't said anything since she told Beca about the video Amy sent to Chloe.

"Aubrey?," Stacie says looking at her. "What's your take on this?"

Chloe pushes the food around on her plate. She can't stop thinking about what Beca had said on the video.

"Mom," Chloe says, "do you mind if I leave the table? I'm not very hungry."

"Sure, sweetie," her mom says. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe says with a small smile. "I just have a lot on my mind."

Chloe leaves the table and heads to her room. She pulls out her phone to see if Beca had responded yet.

"Chloe is just scared," Aubrey said. "We talk about the two of you all the time. She loves you so much Beca. She wouldn't have told you she did if she didn't. But,-"

"There's always a but," Beca says sarcastically.

"But," Aubrey continues. "She's scared. She's scared of how fast she fell for you. She's scared that she won't fit into your world. She hasn't been with you when the paparazzi or fans are swarming all over you. She's just scared she won't be able to handle it."

"We talked about it when we first got together," Beca said."Why can't she talk to me about it now? Why is she talking to you? I can't believe this."

Beca gets up and starts pacing back and forth running her hand through her hair.

"It's time for dessert," Beca stops pacing and says. "Anyone want some pie? I think I saw like three different kinds when you all came in."

The girls just stare at Beca as she leaves them standing in the living room. Aubrey looks at Stacie with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you this is how Beca processes things," Stacie said. "She goes onto something totally different but she's still thinking about it. When she finally comes to a decision, she'll let us know."

Aubrey sighs and follows Beca into the kitchen. "Come on girls," she says. "It's time for dessert."

"Chloe, dear," Mrs. Beale calls out as she taps lightly on Chloe's bedroom door.

"Come on in, Mom," Chloe said.

"I brought you a slice of pumpkin pie with lots of whipped cream," Mrs. Beale says holding the pie out for Chloe.

"Thanks," Chloe says as she takes it.

"Are you still thinking about what Beca said?," Mrs. Beale asks.

"Kind of," Chloe said. "It doesn't really surprise me. Beca is always talking about future things we'll be doing."

"So, what's the problem?," her mom asks.

"I don't know," Chloe says sounding frustrated. "She's famous. I don't know what her world is really like. I haven't had to deal with the paparazzi or fans and I don't know if I'll be able to when it actually happens."

"That is no reason to doubt Beca," Mrs. Beale tells her. "Didn't you tell me that you talked some about it already? When you first decided to date?"

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"If you were willing to deal with it then," her mom says, "before you knew you loved her, why can't you deal with it now?"

Stacie made coffee and the girls sat and stood around the kitchen counter while they ate their pie. They made small talk and Beca went quiet for a few minutes. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

"What are you doing, Beca?," Stacie asks.

"I'm texting Chloe," Beca said. "If she's going to break up with me, then I want her to do it now. It will hurt but it would hurt a lot more if she did it to my face."

Aubrey and Stacie both grab for Beca's phone, yelling, "No!"

"Beca, you can't do that!," Stacie yells holding Beca's phone out of her reach.

"Why the hell not?," Beca yells back.

"Because," Aubrey jumps in. "You have to give Chloe a chance to process this. She is scared and if you tell her you want to break up with her, it will devastate her."

"I'm not breaking up with her," Beca said. "She wants to break up with me. I just would prefer it be on my terms."

"Beca, please," Stacie implores her, "sleep on it. Think about what you really want and then tell her. Don't let it end because of something stupid. Don't do something you'll regret. Please? She's so good for you and you're so good for her."

Stacie is in tears at this point. Beca rubs her hand through her hair.

"Okay," Beca says pulling Stacie in for a hug. She rubs Stacie's back and calms her down.

"I'm sorry I'm ruining a perfectly good time for everyone," Beca says to the group.

"It's okay, Beca," Jessica reassures her. "We understand. Having someone say "we need to talk" will do that to anyone. Just let it be until Chloe gets back. She may surprise you."

"You're probably right," Beca says. "I am over thinking things. I have a tendency to do that."

"That's the understatement of the year," Stacie says with a laugh.

"Hey!," Beca says and then laughs. "Why don't we just put on a movie and forget all about the last half hour and my mental breakdown? Sound good?"

The girls all agree and head to the media room.

"You girls go ahead," Beca calls out. "I'm just going to grab some drinks."

As soon as she is alone, Beca sends Chloe a text.

* * *

 **I know, I know, another cliffhanger. What is wrong with me? Everyone should know by now that it wouldn't be BeChloe if there weren't some bumps along the way. Stick with me, cause** **there will be a** **few more bumps before the road smooths. Take care my awesome friends.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Skyeze.10 - Please remember to breathe. These next two chapters are going to be painful (I kind of cried while writing some of it). Stick with me - things aren't always going to be so dark.**

* * *

Chloe woke up to a dark room. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 am. She reached for her phone to see if Beca had responded to her text. Her phone was dead. She sighed and put the phone on the charger and decided to go back to sleep.

She tossed and turned. She couldn't stop thinking about Beca. She really did love her, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that she would get her heart broken again. She finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

Beca was tossing and turning and finally gave up trying to get any sleep. She put on some shorts and a t-shirt as well as her sneakers, grabbed her phone and then quietly made her way to the kitchen so she didn't wake any of the girls. They had stayed up very late watching movie after movie and were spending the night. Beca decided to make herself a turkey sandwich and have a glass of milk. While sitting alone eating her sandwich she thought about her and Chloe. She had a sinking feeling that Chloe was going to break up with her.

Beca doesn't know how long she sat there but eventually she put her head on the counter and had fallen asleep.

Chloe woke again and the sun was coming in through the window. She could hear her mom and dad in the kitchen so she grabbed her phone and went down to join them. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"How are you doing this morning, sweetie?," her mom asked her.

"Better, I guess," Chloe responded. "I'm sorry I wasn't very good company last night."

"It's okay, honey," her dad said. "There were enough people around that nobody paid any attention when you went upstairs."

Her father took his coffee and left the kitchen saying he was going to watch the news.

"Have you heard anything from Beca?," her mom asked.

Chloe checked her phone and saw that Beca had sent a text.

Stacie walked into the kitchen and stopped when she saw Beca sleeping with her head on the kitchen counter. She decided to let her sleep until she had a fresh pot of coffee ready. The coffee was ready and Beca's head jerked up when Stacie dropped a couple of spoons on the counter.

"I'm up," Beca said. "Mmmm, do I smell coffee?"

Stacie poured her a cup and pushed the cream and sugar in front of her. Beca fixed her coffee and took a sip.

"Bless you," she murmured to Stacie.

"So, why are you sleeping on the counter instead of in your bed?," Stacie asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Beca said. "I came down here and had a sandwich and fell asleep. I was hoping that Chloe would have texted me back."

"What do you mean by 'texted you back'?," Stacie asks. "Beca, what did you do?"

"Beca texted me last night," Chloe said after checking her phone.

"What did she say?," her mom asked.

"I'm afraid to read it," Chloe responded.

"Why are you afraid to read it?," her mom asked. "Chloe, what did you do?"

"I didn't _do_ anything," Beca said. "I just responded to her request to talk when she got back to Barden."

"And how exactly did you respond?," Stacie asks suspiciously.

Beca unlocks her phone and pulls up the text she sent to Chloe and hands Stacie the phone. Stacie reads it and looks at Beca.

"Beca?," Stacie asked. "Do you really mean this?"

"I just told her we should talk about a few things when I got back to Barden," Chloe tells her mom.

"And she responded?," her mom asks.

"Yes," Chloe responded.

"I think you should read her text," her mother says.

"I can't," Chloe whispers holding the phone to her chest. "I'm afraid of what she has to say."

"Give me your phone," her mother says holding out her hand.

"What are you going to do?," Chloe asks.

"I'm going to read the text," her mother responds. "I can't have you stressing over it all weekend. Now, give me your phone."

Chloe hesitates but then unlocks her phone and hands it to her mother. She nervously chews on her bottom lip as her mother finds the text. Mrs. Beale reads the text and then hands the phone back to Chloe.

"You really should read this," her mother says. "You have a big decision to make."

Chloe takes the phone and looks at her mother curiously. Her mother shows no expression as she gets up and walks out of the kitchen.

Chloe closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She looks at her phone and starts reading Beca's text.

 _My first thought when you texted that you wanted to talk was that you were going to break up with me._ _If that's what the talk is for, then do it now. Tell me your bullshit reasons and break up with me over text. I will be heartbroken but I'll get over it. It would literally destroy me if I had to look at you while you were breaking up with me. BUT if that's not what you were planning to do, know this - I love you so, so much and I know I want to marry you some day. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Now you need to decide if you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me. Will I be your future or become a memory from your past?_

"Yes," Beca says to Stacie. "I meant every word. I need her to decide what she wants. I feel like a yo-yo. One minute she loves me, the next she's not sure about us. I need her to decide if she wants to cut me loose, or stay with me and work toward building a future together. I want her to want to marry me because that's where I see this going. But, whatever she decides, I'll have to accept and deal with it."

Aubrey and the rest of the girls walk into the kitchen greeting the two sisters.

"What's going on?," Aubrey asks looking between the two sisters.

Stacie explains that Beca texted Chloe the night before. She showed them all the text Beca sent.

Chloe's mother hears her crying and walks back into the kitchen. She sits next to Chloe and pulls her into a hug.

"What should I do, mom?," Chloe asks with tears in her eyes.

"This is all on you, sweetie," her mom says. "You're the one who told Beca you needed to talk. Sounds to me like she knows what you might say and she doesn't want to get hurt by it."

"How can she know what I want to say?," Chloe says. "I don't even know what I want to say."

"Maybe that's part of the problem," Mrs. Beale says. "From what you've told me, you keep giving her mixed signals about your relationship. That can be pretty frustrating."

"I"m just so scared," Chloe says pulling out of the hug. "I fell so fast for Tom and got my heart broken. I'm afraid it's going to happen again."

"Beca, you've practically given Chloe an ultimatum," Aubrey says angrily.

"Not an ultimatum," Beca says. "I'm not asking her to choose me over something like her career, or family. I'm just asking her to decide if she sees a future for us. I am 26-years-old for fuck's sake. I'm too old to play games and waste time on someone who doesn't see herself with me down the road. No matter how much I love her."

"Aubrey, we haven't known Chloe as long as you have," Jessica says. "But, I'm with Beca on this one. Chloe doesn't seem to be able to make up her mind about being with Beca."

"I disagree," Ashley says. "Chloe's been hurt before and she needs time to develop the relationship. I think Beca just needs to be a little more patient with her."

"Beca is not Tom!," Mrs. Beale spits out at Chloe. "You have got to stop comparing everyone to that asshole."

"Mom!," Chloe says.

"It's true," Mrs. Beale says. "He is an asshole. I'm sorry you had to go through what you went through with him. I'm also sorry that you can't see that Beca is nothing like him and is so much better for you than Tom ever was. From what I've seen and heard, she has done nothing to be compared to Tom or anyone else."

"You're right, Mom," Chloe says. "I thought I had put everything that happened with Tom behind me when I told Beca I loved her, but I can't seem to let go of what Tom did. I keep expecting her to do something to break my heart. She is always trying to reassure me she's in it for the long haul. But, so did Tom, and he was cheating on me practically the whole time we were together."

"You're the first person she has let get this close to her," Aubrey said. "Tom really messed her up. All I'm asking is that you cut her some slack and try to understand where she's coming from."

"I've been doing that," Beca says in frustration. "I feel like she is always comparing me to Tom. I'm not Tom. I see the look on her face when I say I need to be at the studio late or I'm a few minutes late picking her up. It's like she sees Tom instead of me and I'm lying to her. I then spend half of our time together reassuring her that I love her and I was where I said I was and not with someone else. I can't keep doing that. I just- I just can't."

"I hate to repeat myself, but she is not Tom," Mrs. Beale starts and stops. "I think. . .well, you might not like what I think but you need to hear it."

"Okay," Chloe said with some hesitation. "Just tell me, please."

"I think you should let Beca go," her mother tells her. "I don't think it's fair that you keep going back and forth on how you feel about her. Let her find someone who will love her for her and not compare her to some douchebag who doesn't deserve another thought. It's best to end it now before you really hurt her."

Chloe sobbed in her mother's arms. She knew her mother was right but it didn't make it any less painful.

"I know you're right, mom," Chloe says crying. "I really do love her, but I'm not being fair to her."

"Sometimes when you love someone," her mother says, "you have to let them go. If it's meant to be, you two will find your way back to each other."

"What do you really want to happen, Beca?," Stacie asked her.

"I want Chloe to want the same things I do," Beca said. "I want her to see me as being a part of her future. I want her to see me when she looks at me, not the ghost of Tom."

Beca's phone pinged with a text message. She picked it up and unlocked it to read the message.

"Well, it seems Chloe made her decision," Beca said. She threw her phone. It hit the back of the sofa and landed on the cushion. She was up and out the front door before any of the girls knew what was happening.

The girls sat there, stunned, unsure of what to do. Stacie walked over and picked up the phone. It was still opened to the text from Chloe.

"Oh, Chloe," Stacie said reading text with tears in her eye. "What have you done?"


	17. Chapter 17

After storming out the house, Beca jumped in her car and just started driving. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed to be alone. She found herself pulling into a park and before she knew it she was hiking one of the trails. She arrived at the top and sat down on a large boulder looking out. Tears were falling from her eyes and she didn't bother to wipe them; she just let them fall. She couldn't stop thinking about Chloe's text.

 _I think we should break up._

That was it. That's how she ended it. Beca knew it was a possibility but it still hurt more than she thought it would.

Chloe cried in her mother's arms for what felt like hours. She finally had no more tears in her and decided to go to her room. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling thinking about her text breaking up with Beca. She wanted to take it back. She wanted to hold Beca and tell her that she was her future. But, she knew it wouldn't be possible to have a future with anyone until she could let go of what happened with Tom. She wished she knew how she could do that. The tears started falling again.

Beca sat for hours just looking out at the scenery, crying. She finally pulled herself together and wiped her face with her sleeve. She knows Stacie is probably worried about and she should call her. She reached for her phone and realized she didn't have it with her. She hiked back down the trail and drove home.

When she arrived she noticed that the Bellas were still there. She parked the car and made sure she was ready to face them.

"It's now or never," she said to herself as she got out of the car.

As soon as Beca opened the door Stacie was grabbing her into a hug.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Stacie cried. "I was so scared something happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Stace, I didn't have my phone with me," Beca said patting her sister on the back. "I just needed some time to be alone and think."

"I'm so, so sorry," Stacie said. "Here's you phone. Don't be mad, but we read Chloe's text."

"It's okay," Beca said pulling out of the hug. "I would've told you what it said anyway."

Beca grabs Stacie's hand and led her into the living room. The Bellas just looked at Beca with sadness in their eyes.

"Beca," Aubrey starts before Beca holds up her hand stopping her.

"Don't, Aubrey," Beca said. "It is what it is and it's nobody's fault. I may not agree with Chloe's decision but she did what she felt she had to do. I'm coming to terms with it and life will go on."

Stacie was scared. Beca was being way too calm about this. She could see Beca putting her walls up again. To the outside world, it just looked like Beca accepted what happened and was dealing with it. But Stacie knew better. Beca was broken and she didn't know how she was going to help her.

Jessica walked over and hugged Beca. "We're sorry. Just know that we are all here for you if you need us," she told Beca.

"We really mean that," Aubrey said. "You and Stacie are, and will always be, a part of the Bella family."

"Thanks, girls," Beca said smiling warmly. "That really means a lot to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to get some work done in the studio."

"Before you go," Aubrey says. "We'd like to thank you and Stacie again for allowing us to spend Thanksgiving with you."

"It was truly our pleasure," Beca said.

Beca smiles again and heads out of the room toward her studio. The girls all watch her leave. Once she is out of sight, Aubrey turns to Stacie.

"Is she really alright with all of this?," Aubrey asks her.

"No," was all Stacie said. She couldn't say anymore through her tears and the lump in her throat.

Ashley pulled Stacie into a hug. "We are here for you, too, Stacie," she told the younger girl. "If you need anything, and I mean anything, you just call one of us. Okay?"

Stacie managed to squeak out a thanks. The girls stayed around for just a little longer before they decided to give Beca and Stacie some space.

Stacie walked them to the door. Aubrey was the last and she stopped and looked at Stacie.

"I know you are hurting for Beca," Aubrey said. "I'm Chloe's best friend, but I'm your friend too. If you need someone to talk to, or yell at, or just to sit with you, please call me."

"I will," Stacie said. "Thanks."

Aubrey starts to leave but Stacie stops her.

"Um, Aubrey," Stacie said. "I'm really angry at Chloe and I'm not sure I can be civil toward her. I don't want to cause any friction within the Bellas, so I think it's best if I quit."

"Don't quit yet," Aubrey begged her. "You're a very valuable part of the group. Take a couple of days off and see how you feel. I plan to tell Chloe how her decision affects the entire group and she should be ready for whatever happens with the girls. Because, I know that no matter what you or I say, the girls are going to take sides. Just like family." Aubrey gives her light smile.

Stacie returns the smile and says, "Okay. I'll take a few days and think about it."

"That's all I ask," Aubrey said, giving Stacie a small hug before she left.

Stacie spends the rest of the weekend trying to get Beca to come out of her studio to eat. Beca says she is too busy and keeps telling her she'll eat later. Stacie is laying on the sofa on Sunday afternoon when Taylor returns to the house.

"Hey, Stacie," Taylor calls out when she sees the leggy brunette.

"Whoa," Taylor says when she gets a closer look at Stacie. "What's wrong with you? Where's Beca? Cozying up with her favorite redhead somewhere."

Stacie sits up and looks at Taylor. Taylor furrows her brow, growing concerned by the look on Stacie's face.

"You'd better sit down," Stacie tells Taylor. "A lot's happened since you left."

Taylor sits down and Stacie tells her everything that happened. She also tells Taylor how worried she is that Beca has been holed up in her studio and isn't eating.

"Wow," Taylor said trying to process everything Stacie told her. "Let me see if I can get her to come out."

"That would be great," Stacie said. "I'll ask Mrs. Laskey to whip something up for all of us."

Stacie heads toward the kitchen while Taylor goes to the studio. Taylor stops outside the studio door. She decides to just turn the knob to see if it's unlocked - it is. She slowly pushes the door open and enters.

She looks around the studio before she notices Beca asleep on the couch to her right. Beca looks terrible and Taylor's heart breaks for her friend. She can tell Beca hasn't been sleeping or even taking very good care of herself. She decides to let Beca sleep since she obviously needs it. Taylor quietly leaves and heads to the kitchen.

"I found Beca asleep," Taylor told Stacie. "It looked like she needed it so I left her alone. I'll check back in on her in a bit."

"Thanks, Taylor," Stacie said. "Mrs. Laskey made a pot of Turkey noodle soup yesterday and warmed some up for us."

Taylor and Stacie sat down at the counter as Mrs. Laskey placed bowls of hot soup in front of them. Taylor told Stacie about her Thanksgiving in LA. When they were finished eating Taylor and Stacie decided that they would both go to the studio to try and get Beca to come out and eat something.

Taylor opens the door slowly and they walk in. Beca is awake and is sitting on the sofa just staring at the wall.

"Beca," Taylor says quietly so as not to scare her.

Beca turns her head toward Taylor. "Oh, hey Taylor," Beca says.

"Hey," Taylor says back. Deciding to jump right in she says, "So, Stacie filled me in on what happened. I'm sorry about all that."

"It is what it is," Beca says with a shrug.

"Well, that may be," Taylor says. "But, Stacie also says you haven't been eating. You need to come out and eat something. And it wouldn't hurt you take a shower either, because, frankly, you kind of stink."

Beca looked at her. "I'm not that bad," she says as she sniffs her shirt. "Ugh, maybe you're right."

Stacie and Taylor laugh at her. Beca smells her shirt again and grimaces but starts laughing as well.

"Okay," Beca said wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "Stacie, could you ask Mrs. Laskey to make some soup or something for me? I'll eat after I shower."

"She already has some soup ready," Stacie said. "Why don't you eat first and then shower."

"Think Mrs. Laskey will let my odiferous self in her kitchen BEFORE I shower?," Beca asks with a chuckle.

"I'm sure she'll allow it this one time," Stacie says with a smile. She was glad to see that Beca was at least smiling and laughing. She knew she was still hurting but hoped this was a good sign that Beca was somewhat on the mend. She also knew there would be some dark days ahead.

Chloe opened the door to the apartment and threw her keys in the dish just inside the door. She removed her jacket and hung it up.

"Brey?," she called out. No answer.

She headed for her room, dragging her suitcase behind her. She stopped and knocked on Aubrey's door calling her name. Still no answer. She continued to her room. She closed the door and let her suitcase drop in the middle of the floor. She crawled onto her bed and laid down. The tears started falling again. She doesn't know where they keep coming from. She seems to have done done nothing but cry for the past 2 days. She rolled over and continued crying into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Aubrey came in and noticed Chloe's keys and jacket and called out for her. When she didn't get a response she went to the kitchen and put down the groceries she was carrying. She went to Chloe's bedroom door and knocked softly. There was no answer so she quietly opened the door to see if Chloe was inside. What she saw broke her heart. There was her best friend, looking like hell with her tear-stained face, sleeping. She quietly closed the door and went back into the kitchen to put away the groceries.

After putting the groceries away, Aubrey texted Stacie.

Aubrey: _How's Beca? How are you?_

Stacie: _I'm good. Swifty is back and we got Beca to come out of the studio to eat and shower. Have you spoken to Chloe yet?_

Aubrey: _Not yet. I came back from getting groceries and she's home but sleeping. She looked like she needed it so I left her alone for now._

Stacie: _What are you going to say to her._

Aubrey: _I honestly don't know._

Stacie: _I'm angry at what she did but I know she's got to be hurting too. I'm going to talk to Beca about things and see how she would feel if I stayed with the Bellas. I'll let you know in a couple of days what I decide. Thanks for everything._

Aubrey didn't respond because Chloe had walked into the kitchen just then. She looked worn out and there were fresh tears in her eyes.

She looked at Aubrey and said, her voice choking up, "I broke up with Beca."

"I know," Aubrey said pulling Chloe into a hug. She held her and let her cry.


	18. Chapter 18

It was Wednesday and, from the outside, things were getting back to normal. Taylor and Beca had started working on her new album at the newly remodeled studio. Taylor had talked to Beca about her song "Bad Blood" and what she envisioned for the song and video. Beca liked her ideas.

Stacie hadn't spoken to Beca about staying with the Bellas. She really missed the girls and wanted to continue to be a part of the group. She also knew that if Beca wanted her to quit, she would. She hoped to talk to Beca tonight so she could let Aubrey know her plans.

Aubrey had asked all the Bellas, minus Chloe and Stacie, to come to practice a half hour early on Monday. She told the group what had transpired over the Thanksgiving weekend and asked that they give Chloe her space for now. As Aubrey predicted, the girls were taking sides. A few of them thought that Chloe was right in breaking up with Beca if she wasn't ready, while the others thought that she just gave up too easily on a really great relationship.

Chloe was just going through the motions every day. She got up, ate, went to classes, did homework, went to Bellas practice, and then spent the rest of the time at home. She tried not to think of Beca, but that was all she could think of. Aubrey had gone to the library, so Chloe was alone. She decided she needed a drink so she threw on some skinny jeans and her blue button down shirt and went out.

Taylor and Beca arrived home at about 7:30 and walked in to the delicious smell of lasagna baking in the oven. Beca didn't realize how hungry she was until then. She and Taylor headed straight to the kitchen where they found Mrs. Laskey and Stacie. Stacie was making a salad as Mrs. Laskey pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

"Just in time, girls," Mrs. Laskey said. "Dinner's ready."

"I'm starving," Beca said. "I'm just going to go wash up and I'll be right back."

Taylor followed Beca and washed up as well. They came back and joined Stacie at the counter. They all dug in and as they were finishing, Stacie told Beca she needed to talk to her.

"Do you want to go to my office?," Beca asked.

"No," Stacie said. "We can do it here."

"Okay," Beca said wiping her mouth. "What's up?"

"I want to know how you feel about me staying with the Bellas," Stacie said.

"Why wouldn't you stay with the Bellas?," Beca asked. "That's all you talked about when you started looking at colleges."

"I just thought that with everything that happened with you and. . .", Stacie stopped and just looked at Beca.

"You can say her name, Stace," Beca said. "I'm not going to fall apart if I hear it."

"I'm sorry," Stacie said with a sigh. "I just don't want things to be uncomfortable for you. I'll be seeing her practically every day, and talking about her and the rest of the Bellas, and then there's those Bella bonding activities they like to do."

"Stacie," Beca said with a small smile. "The Bellas, including Chloe, are your friends. I don't expect you to just give up your friends because of what happened between me and Chloe. Stay with the Bellas. And I meant what I said about coming to see your performances. No matter what, I will be there to support you."

Stacie jumped up and hugged Beca. "Thank you!"

Chloe walked around for a while before she found herself at a bar on the other side of campus. She went in and ordered a vodka and cranberry. And then she had another. And then another. Chloe doesn't know how many drinks she had downed and she didn't particularly care. A guy who had been watching the gorgeous redhead finally decided to approach her. He sat on the stool next to her and started talking to her. Chloe pulled out all the stops flirting with the guy. She touched his arm and laughed at his silly jokes. She let him buy her more drinks. By midnight she was draping herself all over him.

"Want to go back to my place," she drunkenly whispers in his ear.

The guy grinned and paid their tab. He hurried her out the door and into his car asking where she lived. Chloe giggled and told him her address. He drove off and he half carried Chloe up to her apartment.

Aubrey was in her room when she heard the front door slam shut. She walked out and her jaw dropped when she saw Chloe pressed up against the door kissing some guy.

"Chloe!," she yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

Chloe pulled back from the kiss and pushed the guy back slightly so she could see Aubrey.

"Hey, Brey!," she said and waved. "This is, um,. . ." she giggled.

"Mark," the guy says.

"Oh yeah," Chloe says giggling again. "This is Mark. Now if you'll excuse use, we're going to my room. Come on, Mike."

"It's Mark."

"Whatever."

"No," Aubrey says stopping the couple.

"Chloe, you can't do this," Aubrey says trying to reason with the redhead. "You're going to hate yourself tomorrow. This is not you."

"I'm single and I'm horny," Chloe said. "Now move."

"No!," Aubrey said firmly.

"You need to go," Aubrey told Mark. "She's too drunk to know what she's doing. I'm sorry but this is not happening. At least not here, not tonight."

Mark looked at Aubrey and before he could respond Chloe put her hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Um, yeah," Mark said as he headed to the door. "I'll just go now."

He hurried out the door and Aubrey went to check on Chloe. Chloe was on floor with her head practically in the toilet. Aubrey sat next to her and pulled her hair away from her face and rubbed Chloe's back as she threw up. She knew that this was probably going to be only the first of many nights like this.

The next afternoon Aubrey was just beginning Bellas practice when the auditorium door opened and in walked Stacie. All the girls smiled when they saw her.

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "It's good to see you."

"Well, I already missed three practices," Stacie said. "I know I have some catching up to do but I'm ready to work extra hard to catch up."

Aubrey smiled and told her to take her position. Stacie smiled and went to her spot. She stole a small glance at Chloe as she walked by. Chloe kept her head down and wouldn't look at her. The other girls patted her on the arm as she walked and by.

"Welcome back, Stacie," Amy and CR said.

"Thanks," Stacie said with a smile.

"Okay, ladies," Aubrey said clapping her hands to get their attention. "Let's see if we can get through the set one complete time. Ready? Let's go."

The girls started and Chloe messed up her first solo. Aubrey got the girls into position again and the same thing happened.

"Let's take a 15 minute break," Aubrey said. "Chloe? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Chloe hung her head and followed Aubrey away from the girls.

"What's going on?," Aubrey said. "You know this routine. You know the songs."

"I'm sorry," Chloe says quietly. "I guess I'm still hung over."

"Is it really because you're hung over of is it because Stacie is here?," Aubrey bluntly asks. "She is still a Bella."

Chloe looks guilty and says, "I know. She must hate me and I know the girls are picking sides. I've become a distraction. I should just quit the Bellas."

Aubrey rubs her forehead. "Oh, my God," she says. "Quitting is not always the answer, Chloe!"

Chloe looks up with tears in her eyes. "I know that," she spits out. "But sometimes quitting is better than sticking around and watching everything fall apart around you."

"Chloe," Aubrey says taking her hands. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that Stacie was thinking about quitting the Bellas. But she's here and I know she wants to make things right between you and her. You know that what happened with you and Beca affected all of us. But, we love you and we are making the effort to get things back to normal. You at least owe us the same effort."

Chloe wipes the tears from her face and gives her a sad smile. "I'm sorry. I'll try and keep it together. And I'll apologize to Stacie."

"That's all we ask," Aubrey said. She turned away and walked towards the Bellas.

"Stacie?," Chloe calls out causing Aubrey to turn back.

"Yeah?," Stacie says walking towards the redhead.

"Could I talk to you for minute?," Chloe asks.

"Sure," Stacie says and walks past Aubrey to where Chloe stood.

Aubrey kept an eye on the two as Stacie approached Chloe. She slowly made her way back to the girls but stayed standing in case she needed to intervene.

"Um, I want to apologize," Chloe says looking down at the floor and barely whispering.

Stacie takes her hand and places it under Chloe's chin, pulling up lightly until Chloe was looking at her.

"I can't hear you when you talk to the floor," Stacie told Chloe.

"I'm sorry," Chloe says as tears start to fall again. "I'm sorry for hurting Beca. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm just so, so sorry."

Stacie takes her hand and wipes the tears from Chloe's cheek.

"I know," Stacie says quietly. She pulls Chloe into a hug and the two stand there holding each other and crying softly.

Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas all watch silently as the two girls hold each other and cry. After a few minutes, Stacie pulls back from Chloe wiping her own eyes.

"Now, enough of that," Stacie says. "I believe I have some choreography to catch up on. Are you going help me or what?"

Chloe wipes her own face and smiles, "Let's get to it."

Chloe grabs Stacie's arm and they head back over to the other girls. Aubrey grabs them both in a quick hug as they start to walk past her.

"Welcome back you two," she whispers before getting the girls back in formation.

Taylor and Beca are working in Beca's home studio.

"I know this is going to be hard for you," Taylor said. "But I still want to use the Bellas on my album. Can we schedule a meeting with Aubrey and Chloe to discuss it?"

Beca sighs. "Can we just meet with Aubrey and let her tell Chloe about it?"

"If that's what you want," Taylor said. "I'll text Stacie and ask her to call us so I can talk to Aubrey."

Taylor sends the text. It was little after 6:00 when Taylor received a call from Stacie.

"Hey, Taylor," Stacie said. "I've got you on speaker with Aubrey."

"Thanks, Stacie," Taylor said. "Beca's here with me as well."

"Hey, Becs," Stacie said.

"Hi, Beca," Aubrey said. "What's up?"

"Aubrey," Taylor says. "I want to use the Bellas on one of my songs and would like to set up a meeting with you to discuss it."

"Seriously?," Aubrey says.

"Seriously," Taylor says with a laugh. "Beca and I have discussed it and we think we have it all figured out. We just need to run it by you to see if we can work something out. We will explain everything to you and you can take it back to the Bellas and discuss it."

"Okay," Aubrey says understanding why they didn't ask for Chloe to be in the meeting. "When do you want to meet?"

"We were hoping you could come to the studio on Saturday morning," Beca says. "Around 9:00 am. Does that work for you?"

"That's fine," Aubrey says. "I'll just have to reschedule Bellas rehearsal to the afternoon. I can discuss everything with them then."

"Great," Beca says. "We'll see you on Saturday. Stacie can give you the address of the studio."

"Can I come, too?," Stacie asks. "I haven't really seen the studio since it's been completed. I can look around while you guys meet."

"I'm okay with that, if Aubrey is" Beca said.

"Sounds good to me," Aubrey says. "See you Saturday."


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't know how the acapella world actually works when it come to competitions and such. What I put into this chapter may not be true but it is just fiction so "let's not be dicks about it." Seriously, I just wanted to try and make things seem realistic. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stacie offered to drive Aubrey to the studio for her meeting with Taylor and Beca. They arrived a little before 9:00 and Stacie showed Aubrey to Beca's office. She then went off to check out the new studio.

Aubrey sat down with Taylor and Beca and they explained what they wanted to use the Bellas for.

"When I heard you girls singing, I was blown away," Taylor tells Aubrey. "I immediately thought that you would sound great singing backup on my album. I originally thought of just using you for one song, but the more I thought about it the more I wanted to use you on the whole album. The entire group would be great on "Bad Blood." I also have some ideas for a video using the whole group as well. What do you think?"

Aubrey was a little shocked that Taylor Swift wanted the Bellas to perform on her new album. She took a moment and thought seriously about it.

"I'll have to check with the Collegiate Acappella Association to make sure we are allowed to do somethig like this," Aubrey told them. "There are rules we have to follow to make sure we can continue to compete at the collegiate level."

"I totally understand," Taylor said. "Talk to the Bellas to see if they even want to do it. And, then, if they do, talk to the acappella association. I definitely want you on "Bad Blood" and we can save that to record later. It usually takes a few months to get an album done, and since we're doing it practically in your back yard, we can work around your competition schedule."

"Do you have any questions?," Beca asked.

"There is so much to talk about," Aubrey said. "I would like, um, could you, um, maybe come with me to talk to the Bellas. I can't think right now and they may have questions."

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Taylor says. "I have meetings with my publicist and manager all afternoon."

Beca sighs and looks at Taylor and then at Aubrey. She runs her hand through her hair and finally takes a deep breath.

"I guess I can't avoid seeing her forever," Beca finally says. "I'll come with you and try to answer any questions that may come up."

"Thank you, Beca," Aubrey said. "We're meeting this afternoon at 2:00 pm. I'll explain everything to Chloe before the meeting and let her know you'll be there. I don't want to make it awkward by you showing up and her not being made aware."

"Okay," Beca says. This was going to be interesting.

Beca and Stacie rode to the Bellas practice together. Beca hoped that after their talk she could watch some of their practice.

Beca stopped at the door before entering. Stacie looked at her and gave her a quick hug.

"You can do this, Becs," Stacie said. "Sure, it's going to be a little awkward since this is the first time you've seen each other. But, you're a professional and this is just another meeting. Okay?"

"You're right," Beca said. "I'm being silly. Let's go."

Beca and Stacie entered the auditorium. Chloe's back was to the door but she knew instantly that Beca had entered. She took a deep breath and continued what she had been doing before she turned around. The sisters had already joined some of the other girls and were chatting. Chloe took a moment to look at Beca.

"She looks really good," Chloe thought. She choked back the lump in her throat. She needed to get through this without making everyone uncomfortable. She took a deep breath and let it out.

Beca could feel Chloe looking at her. It took everything she had in her not to turn and look back.

The rest of the girls arrived and Aubrey got them all settled in chairs. Beca sat by Stacie and waited for Aubrey to explain what Taylor had in mind for the Bellas. The girls all erupted in cheers and questions as Aubrey finished.

"Okay, girls," Aubrey yells trying to quiet the girls. "Beca is here to answer any questions we may have. So, I'm going to turn this over to Beca for now."

Beca stood and thanked Aubrey. "I know this is a lot to take in, so, please ask whatever questions come to mind."

The girls all start talking again.

"Whoa, whoa," Beca says holding up her hands. "One at a time please."

Jessica raised her hand and Beca pointed to her. "Will this affect our being able to compete in the acappella competitions?"

"Well, we've already discussed working around your competition schedule if the, um," Beca says looking at Aubrey for some help.

"I have to check with the Collegiate Acapella Association to be sure," Aubrey steps in to answer. "We just wanted to make sure this was something we wanted to do before we went that far. Taylor and Beca are willing to work out whatever is needed if we are able to do this."

More talking and murmuring is heard from the girls. Beca takes this moment to glance at Chloe. Chloe is looking at her and turns her head and blushes when Beca catches her. Beca gives a small smile and looks back to the girls.

"Anyone else?," Beca asked.

"Will we be paid for this?," Fat Amy asks.

"There will be money involved," Beca said. "If you sing backup on any songs you will be paid by the amount of time you actually spend in the studio. I would suggest having a lawyer or even a manager help you with those details. Taylor and I aren't going to cheat you, but she wants to also include all of you in a video for her song "Bad Blood." That will also get into some financial compensation."

The girls all looked impressed. Stacie raised her hand.

"Yeah, Stace," Beca asked.

"How long will the album take to complete?," Stacie asked.

Beca smiled. She knew Stacie knew this but answered anyway.

"An album usually takes several months to complete," Beca answered. "We lay down all the music and vocals and then I, as the producer, work on it to get it ready to be heard by the world."

Beca looked around again. "Any other questions?," she asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees Chloe whispering something to Aubrey.

"Chloe?," Beca asks. "Did you have a question?"

Chloe looks up and blushes. "I was wondering, if we are able to help with the album, when would the video be done?"

Beca can't help but smile at her. "We are shooting to have the album released in mid-May of next year. We usually shoot the video to coincide with the single being dropped. Because of the timing and your Bellas schedule we are looking at recording "Bad Blood" by late February and shooting the vidoe in mid-March. I don't know if Taylor is going to want to use you in any other vidoe, but she was adamant about wanting you in her "Bad Blood" video."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

"No problem," Beca replied.

Everyone was quiet and Beca looked around nervously.

"Um, any other questions?," Beca said.

No one spoke up and Beca looked at Aubrey. "I'll leave so you can discuss what you want to do. Once you've decided I was hoping I'd be allowed back in to watch rehearsal, if that's okay with you?"

"Girls, correct me if I'm wrong," Aubrey said looking around at everyone, "but I think we are all on board. I'll contact the CAA and let you know what they say."

The girls all agree that they want to be a part of Taylor Swift's album and Beca smiles.

"Perfect," she tells them.

"And, Beca," Aubrey says. Beca turns to her. "We'd love it if you could stay and watch rehearsal. Also, if you wouldn't mind, maybe give us some pointers if you see something that isn't working or that we need to tighten up."

"I can do that," Beca said. She walked over and took a seat in the front row as the girls got into position to begin the routine.

Beca locked into her music producer role and watched the routine with a critical eye. She wrote down a few notes as the set continued. The girls finish and Beca stands and claps.

"That was pretty good," Beca said. "I did make a few notes, but there's nothing too glaring to talk about."

The girls all sat around Beca and she went over her notes.

"CR," Beca said. "You did great on your rap but your voice kept going in and out so some of the words were lost over the other voices. I should be able to hear everything at the same level. On that note, Amy, you have a big voice but you may need to tone it down just a bit when your song overlaps with the others. It should not overwhelm the rest."

Beca looked at the girls to make sure she wasn't causing any hard feelings for anyone. They all were listening to her and seemed to be taking in everything she said.

"Now, Aubrey," Beca said turning to the blonde. She had to hold back a smile when she saw Aubrey's raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Beca assured her. "I just had a note here to ask why you're being so reserved with the choreography. It's like it's all grouped together and should be spread out more. The dancing is great but everyone is kind of stuck in one spot and you should be highlighting each of the girls a lot more."

Aubrey furrowed her brow and thought about what Beca said. She didn't want Chloe to feel bad since she was the main choreographer for the group.

"Chloe," Aubrey said turning to the redhead.

Chloe jerked her head toward Aubrey. She was trying not to stare at Beca but was failing miserably.

"Yeah?," Chloe asked.

"Will it be hard to have the girls spread out more during the routine?," Aubrey asked her.

"I can work on that and we should be able to do it without any problem," Chloe said.

"Good," Beca said and smiled at the two girls. "That's all I had. Everything else is great. Everyone is hitting their cues, the choreography fits each song really well. Great job!"

The girls are all beaming now. They just knew they were going to kill it at Reginonals.

"Okay, girls," Aubray said getting up. "Let's see if we can work on the stuff Beca talked about and get through this one more time before we call it a night."

"I have some quick ideas about how to spread everyone out," Chloe said. "Let's work on that for a few minutes and then we can run through the whole routine."

"You heard her ladies," Aubrey said. The girls all grouped around Chloe and she showed them a few of the things they could try.

The girls got into position and Beca sat back down in the front row to watch. The routine went off without a hitch. CR kept her rap loud enough to be heard and Amy toned it down and didn't drown anyone out. The new addition to the choreography spread the girls out a bit more and you could really see how good they all were.

The girls finished and Beca jumped up. "Awesome!," she yelled clapping.

"You do that at Regionals and you'll be unstoppable," Beca said.

The girls were all excited and ran over to hug Beca, thanking her for her help. Chloe held back because she was afraid if she hugged Beca she wouldn't let her go.

"Thank you so much, Beca," Aubrey told her. "You've done so much for us and we can't thank you enough."

"Get to the ICCA Finals and kick ass," Beca said. "That will be thanks enough."

"Okay, girls, let's call it a night," Aubrey said.

The girls gathered their belongs and left the auditorium. While everyone was busy gathering up their stuff, Beca made her way over to Chloe.

"It was amazing how you fixed your choreography with just a few quick moves added," Beca said.

"Thanks," Chloe answere shyly.

"Is it always going to be this awkward when we see each other?," Beca asked.

"I'm sorry," Chloe said. "I just don't know how to act around you. I know I hurt you and I'll never be able to tell you how sorry I am for that."

A tear fell from Chloe's eye. It took all the restraint Beca had not to reach up and wipe it away.

"Yeah, it hurt," Beca said. "But, I know that you did what you thought was right for you, and I can't blame you for that. Sure, I wish things were different, but it is what it is."

Chloe sniffled and wiped at the tears that had started to fall yet again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It seems like I've done nothing but cry for the past week."

"It's okay," Beca said. "I've been doing the same." She leans toward Chloe just a bit and says, "Only I do it when I'm alone and no one can see me. Can't ruin my badass reputation you know." She gives Chloe a wink.

Chloe smiles and lets out a small laugh. "We couldn't have that."

She looks at Beca with a serious look. "I know this is going to sound cliche, but do you think we can be friends?"

"We can work on that. I'm not quite there yet," Beca said honestly. "But, we'll get there."

Chloe just nodded and gave Beca a small smile.

"Well, I better go," Beca said. "I promised Stacie dinner before we head home."

"Of course," Chloe said.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie called out as she walked over to Beca. "I invited Aubrey and Chloe to have dinner with us."

Chloe looked up in surprise..

"Sounds good," Beca said. "You in, Chloe? I'm buying."

"Come on, Chloe," Aubrey said. "I'm starving and we don't have anything at home to fix."

"What better way to be friends than to do what friends do," Beca said. "Come on. It will be fun."

"Okay," Chloe said. "If you're sure it's okay."

"It's okay," Beca reassured her. "I'm in the mood for Chinese? Any suggesgtions on where to go?"

"Wu Phong's is good," Chloe said. "Aubrey and I order from there all the time."

"Sounds good," Stacie said.

"Okay, Wu Phong's it is," Beca said. "You girls want to ride with us?"

The four girls hopped into Beca's car and off they went. When they got to the restaurant it was quite crowded, it was Saturday night after all. As they made their way from the parking lot, Beca was recognized by a group of students.

"Oh, my God, that's Beca Mitchell," one guy yelled out.

"That's me," Beca said with wave and a smile. Several others started crowding around the girls.

Stacie took Aubrey and Chloe by the arm and expertly weaved their way through the crowd to the restaurant. Beca saw this and let out a sigh of relief. Stacie entered the restaurant and asked for a table for four.

"It will be about 20 minutes," the hostess told them. Stacie gave her name and they stood aside and waited for Beca.

Meanwhile, Beca posed for pictures and gave autographs. The paparazzi showed up and she had to endure the flashes and never ending questions about what she was working on. Several asked her about Stacie and how she was liking college.

After about 15 minutes of this, Beca begged off and made her way inside the restaurant. Just as she walked in they called Stacie's name so they all headed to their table. Beca and Stacie sat on one side while Aubrey and Chloe were on the other.

* * *

 **Sorry, this chapter was getting way too long for me, so I decided to stop it here for now (hey, at least it's not another cliffhanger). In the next chapter Chloe has a revelation about her past and decides to do something about it. Yay!**


	20. Chapter 20

"That was crazy," Aubrey said. "How do you handle it?"

"It's not so bad," Beca said. "Most of the time the fans are cool. They just want a picture or an autograph. It's the paparazzi that make things crazy. They push people and are constantly taking picture so the flashes are going is pretty intimidating at times. Then they start asking questions. Some aren't so bad, but others are borderline stalkerish."

"Stacie, you handled it like a pro," Chloe said. "The way you got us out of the crowd and into the restaurant was awesome. When you do things like that, it's hard to believe you're only sixteen."

"Not my first time," Stacie said. "Beca was always carpooling me and my friends places. Whenever she got mobbed by the paps I got my friends away from the crowd. You do what you have to do when it comes to being around Beca."

Chloe looked down at the table, taking Stacie's words to heart. Aubrey noticed and bumped her shoulder. Chloe looked up at her with a tear in her eye.

"Stacie didn't mean anything by that," Aubrey whispered.

"I know," Chloe whispered back. "Beca's fame is one of the things that worried me. Seeing how well she and Stacie handled things, makes me rethink so much. If I could get past the thing with Tom, I think I'd want to try again with Beca if she'd have me. Do you think counseling would help me?"

Aubrey's mouth dropped open. "Yes, I do," she told Chloe. "I've been telling you that for almost 3 years."

"What do you girls recommend?," Beca asks not realizing she had broken up a major breakthrough that Chloe was having.

They girls turned and looked at Beca. "Everything," they both said.

Beca and Stacie laughed. "Okay," Beca said. "Let's just each order something we like and we can share. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Stacie said, "I definitely want the beef and broccoli."

"I choose the 'Triple Delight'," Aubrey says. "It has beef, chicken, and shrimp."

"That sounds good," Beca said. "I'm going with the General Tso's chicken. I like spicy."

"That's what Chloe always gets," Aubrey said chuckling. "Looks like you'll have to find something else, Chlo."

"Well, we definitely have to start with the fried dumplings," Chloe says. "They're the best. And, let's see. Oooh, I choose the Hunan Beef. That's really spicy."

"I don't really like my food too spicy," Stacie says.

"Me either," Aubrey said. "Looks like we'll be sharing our dishes, while those two share the spicy stuff."

"That's okay," Beca said. "Just means more for us."

The waitress came by and their orders were placed. Everyone ordered the hot tea and the waitress left to get it.

"This place is pretty nice for being so close to campus," Beca said. "When I was at UCLA, every place on or close to campus looked like a dive. Don't get me wrong. They had really good food at really cheap prices. But they didn't look like much."

"What were you studying at UCLA?," Aubrey asked sipping her tea.

"Music Theory," Beca said. "I was midway through my Jr year when I dropped out."

"Did you ever think about going back?," Chloe asked.

"Yes," Beca said. "But then I started DJing and getting paid for it. And then got into producing music and getting paid for it, quite well I might add. Then I didn't see the need. I'm one of the lucky ones who is doing what they love despite not having the college degree. What are you two going to be doing when you graduate?"

"I'm going to law school," Aubrey said. "I've already been accepted into Harvard Law for the coming fall semester."

Beca whistled. "Wow," she said. "That's quite an accomplishment."

"Yeah," Aubrey said. "The student loans are going to be killer but my dad said he would help as much as he can."

"That's great, Aubrey," Beca said. "How about you, Chloe?"

"I've been accepted into Barden's graduate program for education," Chloe said. "I want to be a teacher."

"I can totally see that," Beca said. "I think you'll make a great teacher. I mean just watching you teach the girls choreography was impressive."

Chloe blushes and thanks Beca. Before anything more can be said, their food arrives.

Beca and Chloe both dig into the two spicy dishes, while Aubrey and Stacie get some of the more milder of the dishes.

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "This Hunan Beef is amazing. Stacie you have to taste it."

"No thanks," Stacie said. "I like to have functioning taste buds."

The girls all laughed and continued eating. Beca would sneak a glance at Chloe every so often and found the girl sneaking glances at her. This did not go unnoticed by Stacie or Aubrey.

Once done, Beca suggested getting get ice cream and the girls decided to go to the ice cream shop near Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. Beca stayed back to pay the bill while Stacie took Aubrey and Chloe out to the car so they wouldn't be mobbed again.

Beca came out and there were only a few fans who recognized her. She stopped briefly to chat and give autographs. She posed for a picture or two and then headed to her car.

Aubrey suggested that get pints of ice cream for everyone and take it back to their apartment and eat in peace and privacy. The sisters agree and Aubrey and Chloe decide they would go in and get the ice cream. The sisters tell them what they want and Beca insisted the girls let her pay for the ice cream. They argued a bit and finally relented and went inside to pick up the ice cream.

"You still love her very much don't you," Stacie asked once the other girls were of the car.

"Yeah, I do," Beca said. "I can't just turn it off. She wanted to be friends so I'm trying. I can't help but feel like I might still have a shot with her, but then I remember what she's dealing with and that idea goes right out the window."

"Well, if it's any consolation," Stacie said. "I think she still loves you and is hoping to be with you again."

"Yeah, well, I'm not getting my hopes up," Beca said.

Chloe placed the orders for their ice cream and waited with Aubrey.

"You want her back don't you?," Aubrey asked.

"Yes. Yes, I do," Chloe said. "This trying to be friends is hard when all want to do is kiss her."

"Well, once you start your counseling," Aubrey says, "maybe you can work on getting her back."

"God, I hope so," Chloe says. Their ice cream is ready and the girls head back to the car.

Beca drives them to the apartment and they all go in. Chloe hands out spoons and ice cream. They are quiet as they each start eating.

"Want to watch a movie?," Aubrey asks.

"Stacie are you okay to drive home if I fall asleep?," Beca asks.

"Sure," Stacie says.

"If you're tired we can just call it a night," Aubrey said.

"No, it's not that," Beca said. "I just really don't like movies and tend to fall asleep during them."

"We watched movies quite a bit," Chloe started to say and stopped. "Sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Beca told her. "I've sat in the media room with you, as well as the Bellas, while you watched movies. I was usually sleeping through them."

"How can you not like movies?," Aubrey asked.

"They're so predictable," Beca said. "I get bored."

"She's always been like that," Stacie said.

"Let's watch ' _Up Close and Personal_ '," Chloe suggested. "It's one of my favorite movies. It has Michelle Pfeiffer and Robert Redford in it."

"I've never seen it," Stacie said.

"It's pretty good," Aubrey told her.

Aubrey got the movie and put it on. The girls got comfortable and starting watching the movie.

Beca got through about 20 minutes before her head was on Stacie's shoulder. She had fallen asleep as predicted. Stacie nudged her and she opened her eyes. No one noticed and she leaned back to try and watch the movie. It was 5 minutes later when her head fell onto Chloe's shoulder as she fell asleep again. Chloe looked down at her and smiled.

"I am so going to marry her," Chloe thought and it didn't scare her one bit. She left Beca's head on her shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

Stacie glanced over and saw Beca's head on Chloe's shoulder and Chloe with a smile on her face. She slightly nudged Aubrey and tilted her head toward the scene. Aubrey took a quick look and smiled at Stacie. They all continued watching the movie with smiles on their faces.

The movie ended and Stacie woke Beca. Beca looked around and apologized to Chloe for using her as a pillow.

"It's okay," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca smiled back and she and Stacie decided to call it a night. Chloe and Aubrey thanked Beca for dinner and their ice cream.

"Still want me to drive?," Stacie asked as they reached the car.

"Yeah, if you don't mind," Beca replied. "I'm still kind of sleepy."

Stacie drove them home and they both went straight to bed. Beca actually slept better than she had all week.

Chloe gathered up the leftover ice cream and put the containers in the freezer. She washed the spoons and bid good night to Aubrey.

"You haven't stopped smiling since Beca left," Aubrey says.

"I can't help it," Chloe told her. "Beca was so adorable while she was sleeping. I am so going to go to counseling and get past this thing with Tom. I am tired of it ruining my life. I need to figure out how to let it go and keep it gone."

"Good for you," Aubrey said. "Let's get some sleep and I'll help your do some research tomorrow and find the best counselor or therapist out there."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe said giving her best friend a hug. "You're the best."

"Damn right, I am," Aubrey says with a laugh.

Chloe laughs and says good night again. She heads to her bedroom to change into some pajama shorts and a t-shirt. She goes into the bathroom and takes off her makeup and washes her face. She brushes her teeth. The whole time she is preparing for bed, she is thinking about Beca. She goes to sleep with a smile on her face and she also sleeps better than she had all week.

As promised, when Chloe woke up Aubrey helped her research a therapist. She found one she liked that was in nearby Atlanta and sent in an appointment request using the therapists online appointment request form. She noted that she wanted the earliest available and put her contact info. She and Aubrey decided to have brunch out and then go to the grocery store since they hadn't been for a while.

Beca and Taylor decided to take Sunday off and just relax. They had been working hard all week on the album and decided they needed a break. Stacie was working on homework while Taylor was jotting down ideas for songs.

Beca decided to do some cleaning so she cleaned her office, as well as her bedroom. Cleaning usually helped cear her mind, but all she could think about was Chloe. This being friends thing wasn't working for her. She had to figure out a way to win Chloe back. She knew it was going to be hard but she also knew it would all be worth it in the end.


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe placed her "Secret Santa" gift under the tree that she and Aubrey had set up in the Auditorium for their Bellas Christmas party. They had decorated the place and had some appetizers and other snacks set out. They had a small amount of alcohol for the egg nog but planned to keep it a "dry" party for the most part.

Chloe placed some plates and napkins on the table. She had been seeing her therapist three times a week for the past three weeks and she was beyond thrilled at how things were going. He had already helped her see so much about why she couldn't let the Tom thing go. He dug down deep and made her realize that she had been harboring a lot of anger, thinking that everything that happened was her fault. But, instead of being angry at Tom, she was angry at herself. Angry that she didn't see what was happening around her. Angry that she ignored it when everyone tried to tell her he was cheating. She was so angry that she believed that everyone was going to be just like Tom.

She wasn't angry at herself anymore. She also knew that she shouldn't compare everyone to Tom. She felt like such a weight was lifted off her shoulders. She was ready to love again. She was ready to love Beca like Beca deserved to be loved. She just had to figure out how to show Beca she had changed for the better.

Chloe was brought out of her thoughts by the arrival of the girls. Each came in carrying their "Secret Santa" gift and placed them under the tree. Chloe noticed that Stacie was carrying several bags and wondered what that was about. She hurried to help Stacie and grabbed a couple of bags

"Based on the number of gifts I see here, I'm hoping you're my 'Secret Santa'," Chloe said with a laugh.

Stacie laughed, too. "Actually, Beca sent a little something for all the girls. And these two bags," Stacie said grabbing the appropriate bags and handing them to Chloe, "are for your family."

"What?," Chloe asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah," Stacie said. "She went shopping right after you asked us to spend Christmas with your family. She knew she was going to be busy with Taylor's album and didn't want to wait until the last minute. She said I had better not bring them back me with to her or she'd disown me. I think she meant it."

Chloe just stood there with her mouth open, unsure of what to make of this. Stacie used a finger to close Chloe's mouth.

"Just go with it, Chloe," she told her with a laugh.

Stacie put her 'Secret Santa' gift under the tree and went to talk to the rest of the girls. Aubrey came up to Chloe.

"What's wrong?," Aubrey asked Chloe.

"Nothing," Chloe said. "Beca bought my whole family Christmas gifts."

"Hmmm, really," Aubrey said and went back to the party.

Aubrey walked over to Stacie and whispered, "Should I read anything special in the fact that Beca is sending Christmas gifts to Chloe's whole family?"

"I think we can," Stacie whispered back. "She handed me the bags and told me she didn't have time to take them back so we should just give them to the Beales. I know she still loves Chloe and is struggling with it. It still hurts her that Chloe broke up with her. BUT, I also know that those two will be back together if I have anything to say about it. They belong together."

"I agree," Aubrey said. "Chloe's been seeing a therapist to get past what happened with Tom. He is really doing wonders with her and I think she is ready to try and win Beca back. Maybe we need to find a way to help make it happen."

"I'm in," Stacie said. "What do you have in mind?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet," Aubrey said. "Let me think about if over Winter Break and we'll talk when I get back."

"Sounds like a plan," Stacie said.

The party was in full swing and Aubrey finally says it's time for the 'Secret Santa' gifts. The girls all gather around the tree and Chloe, with her Santa hat firmly in place, grabs the first gift.

"This is for. . .Jessica," she says handing the package to the girl.

Jessica opens it and finds two DVDs - "Dirty Dancing" and "Ghost." It was no secret that she was a huge Patrick Swayze fan.

"Oh, my gosh," Jessica said. "This is perfect. I don't know who to thank."

"That would be me," Stacie said. Jessica reached over and hugged Stacie.

"Thank you," Jessica said.

"Okay, the next gift is for Aubrey," Chloe said handing her the gift.

Aubrey opened the package to find a Harvard t-shirt with "Posen" stitched on the back. Aubrey laughed and said, "This is great! Who do I have to thank for this?"

Ashley raised her hand. "It was me," she said.

"Thank you, Ashley," Aubrey said. "It was very thoughtful of you."

Chloe continued to hand out the gifts until they were all done.

"That's it," she told the girls.

"Wait," Stacie said. "Beca sent a little something for everyone."

She went over and grabbed the bag that held the gifts.

"Beca's instructions were that everyone had to open them at the same time," Stacie told the group. She handed everyone an identical package and then told them they could open them.

The girls tore into the package and each pulled out a ticket to Beyonce's sold out concert in Atlanta, backstage VIP Passes, and a note stating that they would be taken to the concert in a limo.

The girls all looked at the gift with their mouths opened in shock.

"How?," Aubrey starts. "How in the world did Beca get us all tickets to a sold out concert?"

"She knows people," Stacie said with a shrug. "Plus, Beca produced Beyonce's album and she invited us to the concert. I talked so much about you guys that Bey said she wanted to meet you. She secretly loves a capella. So Beca got all of you tickets and Beyonce gave her VIP passes for everyone. She also invited everyone to have an early breakfast with her after the concert."

The girls all gape at her.

"What?," Stacie said.

"Stacie," Aubrey said. "You might be used to all this, but we're not. This is just too much."

"Do you want me to take them back?," Stacie asks.

A collective "NO!" is heard from the girls. Stacie laughs.

"Look," Stacie said. "Beca doesn't think this is a big deal so you shouldn't either. I know it's all new to you but this is how Beca is with the people she likes. Get used to it."

The girls all started talking about the concert and what they're going to wear. Granted, the concert wasn't for another 5 months but it was never too early to start planning.

The party is over and everyone helps clean up the Auditorium. The girls are still talking about the concert.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe says. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Stacie says. Chloe leads her away from the girls so they won't be overheard.

"I know this may sound weird," Chloe said. "But, do you think you and Beca could still come to my house for Christmas? I mean, I did invite you and my family would love to have you."

"I don't know, Chloe," Stacie said. "I'll ask Beca when I get home and let you know. And, for the record, I hope she says we can come."

Chloe hugs Stacie. "Me, too," she tells the younger girl.

Chloe goes back to gather her things. Stacie walks over to Aubrey.

"Chloe still wants us to spend Christmas with her family," Stacie tells Aubrey. "I think this is the perfect opportunity to work on getting them back together."

"Do you think Beca will agree to go?," Aubrey asked.

"She will," Stacie said. "She feels so guilty about us not really doing anything for Christmas over the years and I'm going to us that guilt to my advantage. We will definitely be going to Tampa for Christmas."

Aubrey smiles and says, "I wish I was there to see how this all plays out."

"I promise to send you daily updates," Stacie told her with a smile of her own.

The girls all leave with "thank yous" and "Merry Christmases" being called out. Stacie heads home and immediately tracks down Beca in her office.

"Hey, Becs," Stacie says.

"Hey," Beca says back. "How was the party?"

"Your gift was a huge hit," Stacie said with a smile. "The girls can't stop talking about it."

"I'm glad," Beca said.

"Also, Chloe still wants us to spend Christmas with her family," Stacie said.

"I don't know, Stace," Beca said. "It might be awkward."

"But you promised we'd have a real Christmas, Beca," Stacie said with a pout. "Plus, friends spend Christmas with friends all the time. Why would this be any different?"

"Stace," Beca says pleadingly.

"Come on, Becs," Stacie says. "This could be your chance to win Chloe back. I know you want to. What better time than now?"

Beca sighs. She did promise Stacie a real Christmas. And she does want to test the waters to see if Chloe changed her mind about them.

"Okay," Beca said. Stacie lets out a squeal and rushes to hug Beca.

"BUT," Beca says pushes Stacie off her. "We will be staying in a hotel. Find out Chloe's address and I'll make reservations somewhere close to there."

"I'll call Chloe right now," Stacie says and hurries out the door.

Stacie pulls up Chloe's number and calls her.

"Hey, Stacie," Chloe answers. "I hope this is good news."

"It is," Stacie says. "Beca said we could come to Tampa for Christmas."

Chloe squeals into the phone. "Oh, my gosh," she says. "This is great. I can't wait. I'll let my mom know so she can have the spare room ready."

"About that," Stacie said. "Beca only agreed to come if we stayed at a hotel nearby."

"Oh," Chloe said a bit disappointed. "Um, okay."

"Is there someplace nearby you could recommend?," Stacie said. "Beca wants to make the reservation today."

"Sure," Chloe said. "I'll text you a couple of places you could try. But, if you can't find a place, let me know. You can stay with us. My family would love to have you."

"Thanks, Chloe," Stacie said. "I'll keep that in mind. When are you leaving for Tampa?"

"My last class is in the morning on December 20," Chloe says. "It's a little over a six hour drive so I want to leave no later than 1:00. When do you think you two will leave?"

"I'm not sure," Stacie said. "I'll let you know once we firm up our plans."

"Sounds good," Chloe says. "I'm really excited that you guys are going to spend Christmas with me. And, um, my family."

"Me, too," Stacie says. "I have to go, but I'll talk to you soon."

Stacie hangs up and heads back to Beca's office. She relays all in the info she got from Chloe and gives her the list of hotels that Chloe texted her.

Beca had already made the airline and rental car reservation for the two of them. She knew that traveling on Christmas Eve might be hard on Stacie so she opted to fly to Tampa on December 23, returning after the New Year.

Beca tries each of the hotels on Chloe's list but cannot find anything available. Stacie reminds her of Chloe's offer for them stay with her family. Beca sighs and agrees since she didn't want to disappoint Stacie. Stacie rushes to call Chloe.

"Hey, Chloe," Stacie says as soon as Chloe answers. "You might want to call your mom and tell her you're going to have two more guests staying at your house for Christmas."

Chloe does a little victory dance and squeals to herself. "Okay, I'll call her right now," she says. "When will you be arriving?"

"Our flight gets in at 2:30 pm on December 23," Stacie says. "We are flying back on January 3. And, before you ask, Beca also got a rental car so we won't need anyone to pick us up or take us to the airport."

"I have a feeling this is going to be the best Christmas ever," Chloe says unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

* * *

 **The next two chapters will be Christmas with the Beales.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chloe arrives at her family home around 7:00 pm on December 20. Her family all greet her with a bear hug. She pulls back from her older brother Clay and asks if he'll get her stuff from the car. Clay grabs their younger brother, Cal, and they head out to Chloe's car.

"I saved you some dinner," her mom tells her. "I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starved," Chloe tells her as they walk into the kitchen. "I was so excited to get home that I only stopped for gas when I had to."

Mrs. Beale get Chloe her plate and puts it in front of her.

"So, tell me how things are going at Barden," her mom says as she sits at the table across from Chloe.

"Things are good," Chloe said. "I've been seeing a therapist about what happened with Tom. I'm ready to win Beca back and show her that she is my future."

Her mom gasps. "That's wonderful, sweetie!"

"Beca's not going to know what hit her when she gets here," Chloe said.

Her mother laughed at how determined her daughter sounded.

"Sheesh, Chloe," Clay says from the living room. "Don't you think you overdid it with the presents this year."

Chloe and her mom walk into the living room to see Clay and Cal with her suitcase and several bags with presents in them.

"Wow, Chlo," her mother says. "I think Clay is right."

"Oh, no," Chloe says. "Only one bag is from me. The other two bags are from Beca and Stacie."

"You mean they bought us all gifts?," her mother said.

"Yep," Chloe said.

Chloe spent most of the next three days just waiting for Beca and Stacie to arrive. The day was finally here. Luckily, Beca and Stacie's flight was uneventful. They grabbed their luggage and went to pick up their rental car. Beca loaded Chloe's address into the GPS and they set off. Stacie texted Chloe to let her know they were on their way.

The sisters arrived at the Beale's home. Beca sat there, making no attempt to get out of the car. Stacie raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you planning on spending out entire time in Tampa sitting in the car?," Stacie asked with a smirk.

"I'm nervous," Beca said.

"I think you should use this time to help Chloe see that she you two belong together," Stacie told her.

"That's kind of my plan," Beca said. "That's why I'm so nervous. What if I don't get her back? What if her family doesn't like me."

"Don't worry," Stacie said. "Chloe loves you so you'll get back together. And I know her family will love you."

"I guess we'll find out," Beca says and she gets out of the car. She grabs their bags. Stacie knocks and the door is thrown open by an excited redhead.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe says. "I'm so glad you're here."

She envelops Stacie in a hug and does the same to Beca. Beca is a bit surprised but leans into the hug since her hands were full. Chloe ushers them into the house where they are greeted by Chloe's parents, and her two brothers. Chloe introduces them and they are enveloped in more Beale hugs all around.

"Wow," Beca said. "I see hugging is a Beale family trait."

"Yes," Mrs. Beale says. "We are definitely huggers. And, trust me, you will be getting more so get used to it."

"Yes, ma'am," Beca says with a smile. She was going to like being around the Beales.

Christmas Eve morning finds Beca and Stacie hanging out in their room. There is a soft knock on the door and Chloe slowly enters the room.

"Hey," Chloe says. "I know it's a hard day for you two, but my mom wanted to know if you'd like some breakfast. She said you can have it in here if you want."

"That's okay," Stacie says. "I think I'd like to come down and have breakfast with your family."

"Are you sure?," Chloe said. "I told my parents about your folks and they totally understand if you just want to be alone."

"I'm sure," Stacie says with a smile. "I still love and miss my parents. I want to start healing and I think today is the day to start."

"I'm so proud of you," Beca tells Stacie pulling her into a hug. "Mom would be so proud of the woman you have become. You have grown up so much that I still find it hard to believe that you are only sixteen."

Stacie hugs her back and chuckles. "I am who I am because of mom and you. You two are the greatest women I know. I love you so much, Beca."

"I love you, too, Stace," Beca says with a tear in her eye.

Chloe smiles and wipes at the tear that falls from her own eye. "So, shall we go down to breakfast? My mom makes killer pancakes."

Christmas Eve night is filled with many Beale traditions. They have a large dinner with family and friends. Beca and Stacie spend most the day helping Chloe and Mrs. Beale in the kitchen. After dinner they play a few games and even do some karaoke. Chloe isn't surprised when she hears how good Beca's voice is.

Finally, the night winds down and the only ones left are Beca, Stacie, Chloe, her parents and her two brothers.

"It's time for stockings," Mrs. Beale says. She starts handing out stockings. Beca is surprised and manages a thank you when Mrs. Beale hands her a stocking with her name on it. Stacie is also handed one.

Everyone starts pulling out what is in their stocking. Beca laughs when Clay and Cal pull lumps of coal out of their stockings. The two boys laugh and point at her when she pulls out a lump of coal as well.

Beca and Stacie had smiles on their faces the entire night. It reminded Stacie of Christmases with her parents when she was younger.

It was getting late and everyone decided to head to bed. Chloe walked Beca and Stacie to their bedroom door.

"I really am glad that you two are here," she told the sisters. She hugged Stacie who then went into the room. She hugged Beca and Beca hugged her back.

"Thank you," Beca told her. Chloe pulled back and kissed Beca on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said and turned to go to her room.

Beca stood there for a moment with a smile on her face and her hand on the cheek that Chloe kissed.

Christmas morning came and Chloe ran into Beca and Stacie's room and jumped on the bed.

"Get up, it's Christmas," she squealed excitedly waking the two sisters. "Let's go! We have to have breakfast before we can open presents."

The girls couldn't help but smile at Chloe's antics. They both sat up rubbing their eyes and started laughing when they got a look at Chloe. She was wearing Rudolph pajamas and his red nose was actually lit up.

"Don't laugh," Chloe said with a smirk. "My mom got you the same pajamas and expects you to where them to breakfast."

She threw the pajamas the two girls and said, "Breakfast is in 10 minutes. Don't be late."

Stacie and Beca looked at each other and then grinned. They changed into the new pajamas and headed downstairs. Mrs. Beale looked up and started laughing.

"I owe Chloe ten bucks," she said still laughing.

"Why?," Stacie asked.

"She bet me that she could get you girls to wear those ugly things," Mrs. Beale said.

"Told you so," they hear Chloe say behind them.

They both turned and there was a flash. "I'm so sharing this with all the Bellas," Chloe says and proceeds to do so.

They both notice that Chloe is now in regular pajamas.

"I so hate you right now," Beca says with a glare at Chloe.

"No you don't," Chloe says with a smirk.

Stacie just laughs at the situation. "Come on, Becs," she says. "It is pretty funny. I'm going to wear mine until I have to change."

Beca grumbles but has to admit it is pretty funny that they fell for Chloe's devious trick.

Mr. Beale and Chloe's two brothers just stare when they first see Stacie and Beca. Suddenly, Cal starts laughing and the other two Beale men join him. Soon everyone is laughing.

Breakfast is over and everyone gathers around the tree to open presents. The Beales give Beca a UCLA blanket.

"Chloe told us you spoke fondly of your time there," Mrs. Beale said. "She thought you might enjoy having something to remind of you of it."

"Thank you," Beca said. "I'll treasure it always."

Stacie receives two tickets to attend "The Nutcracker" ballet while in Tampa.

"Oh, my gosh," Stacie says. "This is awesome."

"I remember you telling me how much you love the ballet," Chloe says. "And, don't worry, I'll go with you. I know Beca won't want to go."

"Thank you for that," Beca says.

"It's a date," Stacie says. She thanks the Beales for their generous gift.

The Beales have finished with their gifts and Beca grabs the bags that hold the gifts she and Stacie bought. She pulls out two and hands them to Stacie. Stacie takes them and smiles.

Beca pulls out another present and sees her name on it. It's from Stacie. She sets is aside and proceeds to hand the Beales their presents.

Stacie opens her presents from Beca and gets a diamond tennis bracelet and a note saying there is a new Mac book waiting for her at home. Stacie hugs Beca and thanks her.

Beca opens the present from Stacie and finds three framed photos of the two of them with their mom. Beca stares at the pictures and tears gather in her eyes.

"Stace," Beca says through her tears. "Where did you find these?"

"I was looking for mom's old recipe book and found them with some other old photos," Stacie said with tears in her eyes as well.

Beca hugs her and says, "Thank you! I love it."

She wipes the tears from her eyes and notices that Chloe and her mom are doing the same.

"Sorry," Mrs. Beale says. "We're very emotional."

Beca smiles and says, "I think we need to move on to your presents."

Chloe laughs knowing that Beca is deflecting the attention away from her.

Beca tells Clay, Cal, and Mr. Beale they have to open their presents together. The men open their larger boxes and find a Buccaneers jersey with the favorite players name on them. They then open the smaller of their boxes to find season tickets for the Tampa Bay Buccaneers starting next season. The men's mouths drop open.

"How did you-" Clay started.

"I can't believe it," Mr. Beale says.

"Chloe told me that you three were big fans of the team," Beca said. "She also mentioned who your favorite players were."

The men don't know what to say.

"A simple thank you would be nice, boys," Mrs. Beale says.

"Thank you," the three Beale men say in unison.

Beca and Stacie smile at them.

Mrs. Beale picks up her smaller present and opens it. Inside she finds eight gift certificates to a local spa.

"I figured while the boys were at the games, you could treat yourself to a spa day," Beca said.

"This is so thoughtful," Mrs. Beale says. "Thank you both so much."

She proceeds to open her second gift to find a cookbook signed by her favorite "chef", Rachael Ray.

"Thank you both again," Mrs. Beale says. "I love it!"

"You're more than welcome," Beca says. "It's the least we could do since you're letting us spend Christmas with you. It's been one of the best Christmases ever."

"You girls are always welcome in our home," Mrs. Beale says with a smile.

Chloe got presents from each of the sisters. She grabs Stacie's first. She opens it to find a light blue cashmere sweater.

"Oh, my gosh, Stacie," Chloe says. "This is beautiful."

"I saw it and it reminded me of your eyes," Stacie said with a grin.

"I love it," Chloe said hugging Stacie. "Thank you."

She thens picks up Beca's gift for her. She looks at Beca and sees a worried look on her face. She furrows her brow and rips the paper off the gift. She opens the box and when she sees what's inside, she looks back up at Beca.

"Beca?," Chloe says.

* * *

 **Sorry for another cliffhanger but I just couldn't help myself.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe continues to look at Beca. Beca's face pales. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"What is it, Chloe?," her mother asks, curious to know what was happening.

"It's an airline ticket to LA and a VIP ticket to the Grammy Awards," Chloe says.

Everyone in the room gasps as Chloe and Beca continue to stare at each other.

"I'm sorry," Beca said. "If you don't want to go, I totally understand. It's in like 2 months but I, uh, was hoping that you would go as, um, my date? Not as a friend. I mean, I got you the tickets when we were, um, you know" Beca stops and just looks at Chloe again.

"I can't believe you bought tickets for us to something that was months away," Chloe finally says.

"I told you from the beginning, Chlo," Beca said quietly. "I saw a future with you. But, I see giving the tickets to you was a bad idea."

Beca gets up and starts walking towards the stairs. Chloe jumps up and grabs her arm.

"It's a great idea, Beca. And I'd love to go with you. As your date. Or even better, as your girlfriend?," Chloe says and looks at Beca with hope in her eyes.

"Really?," Beca asks letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug and whispers in her ear, "Really!"

She leans back and places her hands on Beca's face and looks at Beca. She then smashes her lips against Beca's and kisses her with all the love she can muster. Beca is startled but reaches for Chloe's hips to pull her close and kisses her back.

"Yes!," Stacie yells. "Finally!"

Chloe and Beca jump apart. Smiles suddenly form on both their faces.

Chloe's mom squeals and jumps up to hug both girls. The men are somewhat at a loss at to what is going on. Mrs. Beale goes to sit back down and tells them she'll explain it all later.

Stacie had taken a picture while the two were kissing and immediately sent it to Aubrey with a note.

 _Mission accomplished._

Aubrey got the message and texted back a string of heart emojis.

Chloe pulled Beca to her and said, "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

This time it didn't scare Beca. She just said "Sure" and let Chloe lead her upstairs. Chloe pulled Beca into her room. Beca reached for her to kiss her again and Chloe moved out of her reach.

"I need to say something before we go any further," Chloe tells her. "I've been seeing a therapist. He has been helping me get past the whole Tom thing. It is in my past and I'm no longer letting it control me, my present, or my future. I love you, Beca. I want you to be part of my future, now and for always. I know I hurt you when I said we should break up but I needed to do it. I needed to get rid of all this baggage I was carrying around if I was ever going to have a future with you or anyone. I'm so much better now and I want to be with you and nobody else. I can't promise that my insecurities won't pop up again, but I can promise you that I won't let them tear us apart."

Beca looked at Chloe with a smile on her face.

"I still want you, Chloe," Beca said moving closer to Chloe. "I never stopped loving you. I tried to move past the breakup but I couldn't. All I wanted was to be with you. Now and always. I love you, Chloe. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And yes, I would love to be your girlfriend."

She closed the remaining distance and threw her arms around Beca's neck pulling her into a kiss. Beca put one hand on Chloe's back and the other behind her neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They finally broke the kiss when breathing became an issue.

"I want you so bad right now," Chloe said.

"I want you, too," Beca said. "But, not here. I know it sounds lame, but I want us to start fresh and date properly before we take it to the next level."

"It's not lame at all," Chloe said kissing her once again. "I love that my _girlfriend_ wants to take things slow."

She leans in and kisses Beca again.

"Wait," Chloe says pulling back again. "How slow are we talking here?"

Beca laughs and says, "At least three dates, slow."

"I can work with that," Chloe says and kisses Beca again.

They break apart. Chloe grabs Beca's hand and they head back downstairs. Stacie sees them holding hands as they come down the stairs and squeals.

"You guys are so back together," she says smiling at the two.

"Well, she is my girlfriend, so. . ." Beca said with a huge smile.

Chloe kisses Beca on the cheek and grins. Stacie and Mrs. Beale squeal and do a little dance together.

"I'm so happy for you, Chloe," her mom tells her. "She's something special and you'd better hold onto her."

"I have no intention of ever letting her go again," Chloe said and kisses Beca.

Mr. Beale, Clay, and Cal all stand back and watch with stern faces. While Chloe and Beca were talking, Mrs. Beale told her boys everything that had happened between the two girls.

"Beca," Mr. Beale says. "A word please."

Beca gulps and says, "Yes sir."

Mr. Beale leads Beca into the kitchen. Clay and Cal follow and close the door behind them.

"Mom?," Chloe says worriedly.

"Don't worry, honey," Mrs. Beale says. "She'll be fine."

Beca goes and stands by the counter. The three Beale men walk over and stand in front of Beca with their arms folded across their chests, glaring at her.

Beca stands there, trying hard not to look scared. Suddenly, Mr. Beale smiles and grabs Beca in a hug.

"I'm so happy for you and my Chlo-Bear," he says. "I know she screwed up but I'm glad you stuck around until she came to her senses. You are really good for her."

Clay and Cal both laugh and clap her on the back.

"She's a handful," Clay tells her. "Good luck with that."

Beca smirks and says, "I think I can handle it."

"Just don't let her go back to her old ways and push you away," Cal says seriously.

"I won't," Beca says reassuringly.

Mr. Beale looks at Beca and says, "Want to have some fun? Get a little payback for Chloe making you wear those pajamas."

Beca and the two Beale boys look intrigued and nod their heads. Mr. Beale leans in and whispers his plan to them. They all smile and agree to go along with it.

Chloe and Stacie are pacing back and forth nervously. Beca has been in the kitchen for a while with the Beale men and it was too quiet. Suddenly, they both jump when they hear Mr. Beale yell.

"That's not good enough and you're not good enough for my daughter," they hear.

"Mom!," Chloe says heading for the kitchen followed by Stacie.

"Wait!," Mrs. Beale says stopping her and Stacie. "Let's see how she handles this."

"You're right," Beca says. "What was I thinking? I don't deserve her."

"Damn right you don't," Clay snarls.

They hear what sounds like Beca crying. "I should just leave," she is heard saying. "I'm not worthy of being her girlfriend."

Cal was standing by the door and whispers they're coming in. He rushes over to the other three.

Chloe is the first through the door, followed closely by Stacie and Mrs. Beale. She stops short when she sees the four occupants sitting at the counter drinking coffee.

"What the hell is going on?," Chloe says, tears in her eyes. "What was all that yelling about? Why are you leaving?"

Beca gets up and walks over to Chloe with a smirk. "I'm not leaving. That was for making me wear these ridiculous Rudolph pajamas. It was your dad's idea."

The three men are all smiling and high-fiving each other.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," Chloe says wiping her tears. "I so hate you right now."

"No, you don't," Beca says, pulling Chloe to her. "You love me."

Chloe glares at her. "You're lucky I do," she says and kisses Beca.

Stacie shakes her head and says, "I love this family!"

The rest of the visit goes by quickly. Every once in a while Chloe smacks Beca reminding her of how awful she felt when she thought Beca was going to leave. Beca would just smile at her and kiss her.

The Beales were hosting their annual New Year's Eve party and it was nearing midnight. Chloe looked for Beca and Stacie. She was carrying three champagne flutes and handed them each one, keeping one for herself. Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't worry," she told Beca. "They all have ginger ale in them. I just thought the champagne flutes looked more festive."

Beca smiled and the three girls joined in the countdown. 5-4-3-2 and Chloe kissed Beca. Beca of course kissed her back. Chloe and Beca both hugged Stacie and the three girls clinked their flutes and said "Happy New Year."

Beca and Stacie cancelled their plans to head back home on January 3 and opted to leave later so they could drive back with Chloe. Beca loaded the last of the luggage into the trunk of Chloe's car and went back to say her goodbyes to the Beales.

Stacie was being held in a bear hug by Mrs. Beale. "You come back and visit anytime," Mrs. Beale tells her.

"I will," Stacie said with a tear in her eye. "Thank you for being so welcoming and giving us one of the best Christmases we've ever had."

"Oh, stop now," Mrs. Beale said and pulls out of the hug. "You're family"

The Beale men each give Stacie a quick hug and Stacie is all smiles. Beca walks up and the hugging starts all over again.

"You keep our girl safe," Mrs. Beale whispers to Beca.

"Always and forever," Beca whispers back.

Mr. Beale grabs her into a hug as well. "If you ever work with Justin Timberlake again, let me know," he tells her as he lets her go.

"I didn't peg you for JT fan," Beca says with a laugh.

Before Mr. Beale could say anything, Cal and Clay grabbed Beca in between them and hugged her.

"Can't breathe," Beca squeaked out.

"Sorry, not sorry," came the reply from both boys as they let her go.

Everyone laughed and walked the girls to the car. The girls piled in and buckled their seatbelts. The Beales gave one last wave and went back to the house.

Chloe is behind the wheel and she pulls Beca into a kiss before she puts her sunglasses on and starts the car. She takes another look at Beca and sees a wide smile spreading across her face.

"What's with that smile?," Chloe asks.

"I was just thinking how cliche this was," Beca said.

"What do you mean?," Chloe asks.

"Well, just like those sappy movies you girls like to watch," Beca says with a laugh. "The couple are finally together and ride off into the sunset."

Stacie and Chloe both laugh.

"You're such a dork," Chloe says and kisses Beca before driving away.

* * *

 **YAY! Beca and Chloe are back together. I promise they stay that way. I have a couple of more chapters, each with a time jump but it will all be fluff from here on. Love you awesome nerds and thanks for reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The next couple of chapters will have time jumps and will be noted at the start of each one. Thanks for staying with me. Love you aca-awesome nerds!**

* * *

 _4 1/2 Months Later - Chloe and Aubrey Graduate!_

Beca wakes up and sees that it is 8:00 am. She texts Chloe.

 _I can't believe it's your graduation day. I'm so proud of you. I love you!_

Chloe reads the text and responds.

 _I miss waking up next to you. Can't wait to see you. I love you, too._

Beca smiled and got up to get in the shower. She also missed not having Chloe next to her when she woke up this morning. She had been spending more time at Beca's than her own apartment. That is why Chloe and Aubrey decided to have one more night with the Bellas before they graduated and had a sleepover at their apartment.

Beca finished showering, got dressed and headed downstairs. She walks into the kitchen to find Chloe's parents, brothers, and Aubrey's dad sitting at the counter drinking coffe. She pours herself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter.

"I can't believe my baby becomes a college graduate today," Chloe's mom says.

Beca smiles at her mom. "I can't wait to give her her graduation gift," she says.

At Aubrey and Chloe's apartment all the girls are up, sitting around drinking coffee.

"I can't believe you guys are graduating," Stacie says to Aubrey and Chloe. "It won't be the same without you two in the Bellas next year."

"I can't believe it either," Chloe says. "But, I'll still be around since I'm doing my graduate studies here at Barden."

"That's good," Stacie says. "But, Aubrey will be in Massachusetts. I just hope you get a chance to come visit. Often."

"She's my best friend," Chloe says. "Of course, she'll come visit. Plus, I plan to visit her in Boston. Maybe you can come with me sometime."

"I'd love that," Stacie said. "I've never been to Boston."

"I'd love to have you visit," Aubrey says. "I'd love to have any of you come visit if you can," she says looking around at the rest of the Bellas. "I'll be busy but I won't know anyone either. It would be nice to see some friendly faces once in awhile."

"We better start getting ready," Chloe said to Aubrey. "The two of us have to be there by 9:15 according to the schedule."

The girls let Aubrey and Chloe shower before they start taking turns. They all hurry to get ready so they can take pictures before heading over to the stadium where graduation was taking place.

"Mr. Beale," Beca says. "Are you still okay with going with me to pick up Chloe's graduation gift?"

"I can't believe you're giving Chloe a car as a graduation gift," Mr. Beale says. "That feels like something we should do."

"You guys are taking her on a family cruise around Hawaii," Beca says. "I think that trumps buying a car any day."

"It will be a nice surprise," Mr. Beale says with a smile.

"I thought about giving her a trip somewhere, but since you guys already got her the cruise I figure a new car was the next best thing," Beca says. "Especially since her car is in the shop again and has been broken down more than it's been running for the past few months. I just hope she likes the one I picked out for her."

"Are you kidding?," Clay says. "She has wanted a 1966 Ford Mustang convertible since she knew what a car was. I know she's mentioned other cars that she really liked, but the mustang has always been her dream car."

Beca smiles and says, "If you'll excuse me, I need to grab my purse and keys. Graduation starts in a little over an hour and I don't want to be late. Chloe will kill me."

Beca gives Mr. Posen the keys to Stacie's car so he can drive the rest of the Beales to Barden.

"We'll meet you there," Beca says.

Beca and Mr. Beale leave in Beca's car. They get to the dealer and they have to wait a few minutes while the car is cleaned. Beca walks around the car and checks the interior to make sure everything is perfect. Once she is satisfied she is handed the keys.

"Mrs. Beale just texted that they were leaving to head over to Barden," Beca tells Mr. Beale. "We should go too. It's only a 10 minute drive from here, but we will still have to find Chloe when we get there."

"Okay," Mr. Beale says and hops into Beca's car and drives off. Beca does the same. Once they arrive at Barden, Mr. Beale finds Stacie's car and parks next to it. Beca parks the mustang in the spot right next to him. She wants to surprise Chloe with the car before they head back home for the brunch Mrs. Laskey was organizing for Chloe and Aubrey.

It doesn't take long to find Chloe and Aubrey.

"Hey you," Chloe says kissing Beca's cheek. She lets Beca go and goes to hug her parents and brothers.

"Hey, Beca," Aubrey says.

"Hey, Aubrey," Beca says. "Congratulations on being Valedictorian of your class."

"Thanks," Aubrey says blushing slightly.

"I'm so proud of you," Mr. Posen tells her. He pulls into a small hug.

"Chloe, we need to get in line to take our seats," Aubrey said pulling back from her father. "We'll see you all after the ceremony."

Aubrey and Chloe go to get lined up with their classmates. The rest of the group go to find seats. Stacie spots Fat Amy, CR, and the rest of the Bellas and gives them all a wave.

The ceremony starts and once all the graduates are seated, Aubrey is introduced to give her valedictory speech. When Aubrey and Chloe walk across the stage to get their diplomas there are screams and claps from the Bellas and from the Beale/Posen group. Both girls break out into huge smiles when they hear them.

After the ceremony, everyone finally meets back up to head to Beca and Stacie's for the brunch. Stacie looks at the Bellas and asks if anyone needs a ride. The Bellas all say yes so they all head to the parking lot to figure out who was riding with who.

Beca and Chloe follow everyone to the parking lot. Beca watches Chloe to see how fast she notices the Mustang.

"Wow," Chloe says stopping to look at the car. "Oh, my God, this car is pristine."

"You like this car?," Beca asks her.

"Are you kidding?," Chloe says excitedly. "This is like my dream car. Look at it!"

"I'm looking," Beca says looking at Chloe and smiling.

Chloe blushes. "You must think I'm silly getting excited about a car."

"No, I don't think you're silly," Beca says. "I think you're cute."

Chloe blushes more and gives Beca a quick kiss. "We need to sort out the ride thing so we can get back to the house."

Beca gets everyone's attention and says, "I've figured out how to make sure eveyone has a ride. Stacie, you drive the Bellas in your car. There's plenty of room if you put the far backseats up. Mr. Beale, you take your family in my car."

"What about us?," Chloe asks.

"Well, I was thinking you might want to drive me, Aubrey, and Mr. Posen in your car," Beca says.

"Beca, you know my car is in the shop," Chloe said getting frustrated.

"Oh, I didn't mean that car," Beca said. "I meant this car," she says pointing to the mustang and holding out the keys to her.

"Are you serious?," Chloe says excitedly.

"Yes, I bought this car," Beca says. "For you. Happy Graduation, baby!"

Chloe's jaw dropped. Then she squealed. Then she jumped into Beca's arms and kissed her. She let Beca go and grabbed the keys.

"Oh, my God, Beca," Chloe squealed again. "I can't believe you bought me a car!"

Everyone around was smiling and laughing at Chloe's reaction. Some of the Bellas and Mrs. Beale had their phones out taking pictures and videos.

Chloe grabbed Beca in a tight hug. "Thank you," she whispered in Beca's ear. "I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too, babe," Beca says. "I think it's time to head home. Mrs. Laskey is probably wondering where we are by now."

Chloe squeals again and unlocks the car. She jumps behind the wheel and runs her hands over it. Beca lifts the passenger seat and lets Aubrey and her father climb in the back. She gets in and can't help but grin at the smile on Chloe's face.

The graduation party has been going on for hours with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Beca decided they should have the two graduates open their gifts. Everyone grabbed seats around the pool and started handing the girls their gifts.

"A cruise to Hawaii?," Chloe said after opening the gift from her parents. Chloe got up and hugged them both. "Thank you!," she told them.

"Aubrey you should open my gift now," Mr. Posen said holding out an envelope.

Aubrey took it and opened it. She squealed, "I'm going to Hawaii, too!"

She and Chloe squealed and jumped up and down hugging each other.

"Thank you, Dad," Aubrey said rushing to give him a hug. "Are you coming, too?"

"Sorry, sweetheart," Mr. Posen said quietly. "I couldn't afford for both of us to go."

Beca heard the exchange and handed something to Aubrey. "This is from me and Stacie," she told her.

Aubrey opened the envelope. She squealed when she saw what was inside. "Are you serious?," she asked looking at Beca.

"Yep," Beca said. "Your dad is going to Hawaii with you."

Chloe ran over and hugged Beca. "I can't believe you did that. I love you!"

"I love you, too," Beca said. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Stacie and I are going, too!"

Chloe squealed even louder and hugged Beca even tighter. She pulled back and gave Beca a kiss on the mouth that went on until they heard a few discrete coughs around them.

"Sorry," Beca said with a grin on her face. Chloe went and sat back down next to Aubrey.

Mr. Posen walked over to Beca and thanked her. "That was very generous of you," he told her.

"I was going to pay for Aubrey to go, but Mrs. Beale said you had already done that," Beca told him. "I thought what better gift than to have her dad with her. So, yeah."

"It means the world to me," Mr. Posen said. "I can't thank you enough."

"I have a proposition for you regarding Aubrey's tuition," Beca said pulling him away from the gathering. "I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries, but I have a friend who works in a law firm in Boston. They hire Harvard law school students as interns and also help cover some of the tuition while they work. They are offering a spot to Aubrey. They will cover all of the tuition if she commits to working for them for 2 years after she graduates. All she has to do is maintain at least a 3.8 GPA and they will put her on a fast track to becoming an Associate at the firm when she graduates. She will have to cover her living expenses. An intern's pay isn't much, so I'd like to pay for an apartment for her while she's at Harvard to help defray some of her costs."

"I don't know what to say," Mr. Posen says quietly.

"Don't say anything. I know you work hard to give her everything she needs, but sometimes we need a little help to make it happen." Beca said. "I can help make it happen. I believe in Aubrey. Let me do this. For her."

Mr. Posen nods and says, "Thank you! I'm overwhelmed. I know Aubrey will appreciate everything."

Beca pats him on the back and walks to stand behind Chloe. Mr. Posen smiles and walks over to Aubrey. His step is much lighter and he seems happier. Aubrey smiles at him and he smiles back at her. Things are definitely looking up for both of them.

The party didn't start breaking up until close to 9:00 that night.

Stacie drives the Bellas back to Barden. Aubrey decides to take Chloe up on her offer to stay at Beca's so she can spend more time with her dad. Those left help clean up and then slowly start heading off to bed. Stacie returns and heads to bed as well.

Beca and Chloe are the last to head upstairs. As soon as they enter Beca's room, Chloe grabs Beca her and kisses her.

"This is been quite an eventful day," she says. "Aubrey and I graduated, I got a new car, all the people I love the most in this world are going to Hawaii together, and I have the most amazingly fantastic girlfriend in the world."

"I love you, too," Beca said kissing Chloe.

"There's only one thing that would make this day even better," Chloe said pulling Beca toward the bed.

"Oh," Beca says. "What might that be?"

"Celebratory graduation sex," Chloe says as she pushes Beca onto the bed and straddles her.

"Really?," Beca asks. "Your parents are just down the hall and, well, you're not very quiet."

Chloe slaps Beca on the stomach. "I know I can be quieter than you."

Beca grabs Chloe and flips her over so Chloe is now under her. Chloe let out a not so quiet squeal when Beca grabbed her.

"Challenge accepted," Beca says and leans down to kiss Chloe.

* * *

 **NOTE: I don't know if law firms pay tuition for their employees, but it sounds good. I was going to have Beca offer to pay for it, but thought that might be a bit too much.**

 **Next up: Stacie turns 18.**


	25. Chapter 25

_2 Years Later - Stacie turns 18_

Beca was staring at the picture of her and Stacie that was sitting on her desk when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders from behind.

"Hey," Chloe whispered.

"Hey," Beca said bending her head back for a kiss.

Chloe kissed her and said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Beca said with a sigh. She turned and pulled Chloe into her lap. "It's just hard to believe that Stacie will be 18 in a few days."

"I know," Chloe said. "She's become quite the woman."

"That's what scares me," Beca said. "She'll technically be legal to do just about anything she wants. She won't need me anymore."

"Oh, baby," Chloe says pulling Beca into a hug. "She'll always need you. You're her anchor. You're the one true constant in her life. She adores you."

"I guess," Beca sighs.

"Come on," Chloe said. "We still need to get her a birthday gift."

"I am at a loss what to get her," Beca said. "She doesn't need a new car, or a computer, or clothes-"

"Girls always need new clothes," Chloe tells Beca interrupting,

Beca laughs. "Oh, sorry, I forgot who I was talking to, Miss Girliest Girl ever."

"That's why you love me," Chloe says with a smirk.

"Only one of the many reasons I do," Beca adds.

Chloe laughs and kisses Beca. One kiss leads to more and hands start wandering. Chloe grabs Beca's hand when she moves it under shirt.

"As much as I hate to stop this," Chloe says, "I promised I'd help Stacie with dinner."

She gives Beca one more kiss and gets off her lap.

Stacie woke up early on her birthday. Beca and Chloe were throwing her a pool party to celebrate. She hurried downstairs and into the kitchen. Beca and Chloe were in the middle of a makeout session when she walked in.

"Do you guys every stop?," she asks walking around them to get to the coffee.

"You've seen her," Beca said waving her hand up and down in front of Chloe. "Can you really blame me?"

Chloe laughs and gives her smack on the arm. She moves away from Beca and sits at the counter.

"Are you ready for our mani/pedi/spa date?," Chloe asks Stacie.

"Hell, yeah," Stacie says. "I've been looking forward to it since you asked me about it."

"Let's get ready," Chloe said. "Our appointments are for 9:15."

"Don't worry about me," Beca said with a sigh. "I'll just be here, waiting for the caterers and slaving away at getting _everything_ ready for YOUR birthday party."

"Aww, babe," Chloe said putting her arms around Beca. "We invited you but don't like anyone touching your feet. And we're getting massages and you don't like anyone touching your body."

"I like when you touch my body," Beca whispers.

"Oh, God," Stacie says. "Please stop or we're never going to get out of here."

Chloe laughed and kissed Beca on the cheek. "Gotta go, babe."

Stacie and Chloe got ready and left. Beca decided to finish up some paperwork in the living room so she could hear if anyone came to the door. She had been working for about an hour when there was a knock. Thinking the caterer was early, she got up to answer.

"Aubrey!," Beca exclaimed hugging her. "I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Chloe and I wanted my being here to be a surprise for Stacie," Aubrey said pulling back.

"Come in," Beca said. "Stacie is going to flip when she sees you."

Aubrey drags her suitcase into the foyer and turns to Beca.

"I know you weren't expecting me," Aubrey said. "But, Chloe said I could stay here for the weekend."

"Of course," Beca said. "I wouldn't expect you to stay in a hotel. Let me take your bag to your room. Chloe's folks should be here soon. They're driving up from Tampa and are staying with us, too. They couldn't get away any sooner so they were planning to leave super early this mornig. I'm going to put you in the smaller room next to Stacie."

"Thanks," Aubrey said. "Do you have any coffee?"

"There should still be some," Beca said. "Help yourself."

Beca went upstairs. There was a knock on the door and Aubrey answered it since Beca hadn't come back down yet.

"Aubrey!," Mrs. Beale squeals when she saw the blonde.

"Mrs. B!," Aubrey says getting pulled into a hug.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," Mrs. Beale says.

"Chloe and I wanted to surprise Stacie," Aubrey says. "Come in, come in."

Mrs. Beale came in followed by Mr. Beale. He hands Aubrey a gift bag and says, "This is for Stacie."

"Mr. B," Aubrey says. "Why don't you take your bags upstairs. Beca's up there somewhere. I'll figure out where to put this," she says holding up the gift bag.

Two hours later Chloe and Stacie return to find Mr. and Mrs. Beale in the kitchen drinking lemonade.

"Mr. and Mrs. B," Stacie says hugging the couple. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss your 18th birthday!," Mrs. Beale tells her. "Hey, Chloe."

"Hey, mom. Hey, dad," Chloe says giving both her parents a hug. "Where's Beca?"

"She's out back with the caterers, 'supervising'," Mr. Beale says using air quotes.

"Oh, lord," Chloe says. "I'd better go make sure everything's okay."

Chloe goes out back and sees that Beca has everything under control. She walks up behind her and puts her arms around her waist.

"Hey, babe," Chloe says.

"Hey," Beca says. "Is the set up okay?"

"Looks great," Chloe says. "Is Aubrey here yet?"

"She is," Beca says. "Thanks by the way for letting me know she was coming."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe said. "We wanted it to be a surprise and I knew you would spill the beans."

"Okay," Beca said. "I'll give you that. I know how much Stacie admires Aubrey and I would have probably told her."

"Admires?," Chloe asks. "Yeah, we'll go with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?," Beca asks facing Chloe.

"Nothing," Chloe said quickly.

Beca narrowed her eyes and glared at Chloe. Chloe knew something and she was going to find out what it was.

Chloe gives Beca a quick kiss and heads back inside. Stacie is still in the kitchen with the elder Beales.

"Hey, Stace," Chloe said. "I have a surprise for you so you stay right here while I go get it."

"Oh, I love surprises," Stacie says clapping her hands.

Chloe leaves and comes back. She called out to Stacie to close her eyes before she and Aubrey entered the kitchen. Once they were standing a few feet away from Stacie, Chloe told her she could open her eyes.

Stacie squealed when she saw Aubrey. She rushed over to give the blonde a hug.

"I thought you couldn't get away," Stacie said.

"It was a lie so we could surprise you," Aubrey said.

Stacie pulled back and said, "I'm so glad you're here."

The two girls continued to look at each other. They jumped apart when they heard the back door slam and Beca loudly mumbling something about help these days. Four pair of eyes watched as Beca started opening and closing drawers, obviously not finding what she was looking for.

"Babe," Chloe said walking over to her girlfriend. "What are you looking for?"

"That grill lighter thing," Beca said slamming another drawer closed.

Chloe walked over, opened a drawer, and pulled out what Beca wanted. She handed it to Beca, who took it with a soft thanks and went back outside.

"I'm going to go shower and get ready for the party," Stacie said and left the kitchen.

"I think I'll go see if I can help outside," Aubrey said and also left the kitchen.

Mrs. Beale looked at Chloe and asked, "Is there something we should know about those two?"

Chloe sighed and smiled. "I can't really say. They both care about Beca and don't want to upset her."

"So there is something going on.," Mr. Beale says.

"Stacie likes Aubrey and Aubrey likes Stacie," Chloe said. "The problem is that neither one will do anything because they're afraid of how Beca might react."

"You don't think Beca would approve?," Mrs. Beale asked.

"I really don't know," Chloe told them. "She's having a really hard time with Stacie turning 18. She feels like Stacie isn't going to need her anymore. If those two get together, she'll feel like she's being replaced."

The party is in full swing and everyone is having a great time. Beca looks around and smiles. She sees Stacie and Aubrey talking with Chloe and walks over to them.

Stacie grabs Beca in a hug. "Thanks so much for this, Becs," Stacie says. "This is the best party ever."

"I'm glad you're having fun," Beca says. "Mind if I steal Chloe for a minute?"

"Sure," Stacie said.

Beca takes Chloe's hand and leads her into the house.

"I thought we should bring out the cake," Beca said.

"Okay," Chloe says. "I'll put the candles on."

Beca gets the cake and Chloe puts the candles on. "We'll light them when we're outside so they don't blow out," Chloe says.

Beca gets the cake and Chloe leads her back outside. As Beca is setting the cake down, Chloe calls everyone over. The crowd sings the Happy Birthday song and Stacie blows out the candles. Cake and ice cream are consumed and Beca says it's time for presents.

Stacie sits in the "birthday girl" chair that Chloe has decorated with pink streamers and balloons. Beca just rolls her eyes at all the pink.

Stacie opens her gifts and thanks each person as she goes. Mrs. Beale hands her the gift bag from her and the rest of the Beales.

"Clay and Cal are sorry they couldn't make it," Mrs. Beale tells her. "They send their best wishes to you."

Stacie thanks her and opens her present. Inside is a framed picture of her and Beca with Chloe and the rest of the Beales. It was taken at their first Christmas with them.

"Oh, my God," Stacie squeals. "I love it. Thank you so much!" She hugs both the Beales. She loves how they welcomed her and Beca into the family so easily.

"I'm glad you like it," Mrs. Beale said. "It was hard trying to find something for a girl who has everything."

Beca takes the picture and hands Stacie an envelope. Stacie opens it and squeals. She grabs Beca and hugs her.

"This is the best gift ever," Stacie said.

"What is it?," is asked by several party goers.

"It's a shopping trip to New York for me and Chloe!," Stacie squeals.

"We are going to have so much fun," Chloe says.

"It's like Mrs. B said," Beca told her. "It's hard to find a gift for someone who has everything already. This was Chloe's idea."

"Well, thank you both," Stacie said.

The party starts winding down and most of the guests have gone home. Aubrey helps Stacie take her gifts into the house. Chloe and Beca are cleaning up while the Bellas and the Beales are sitting around chatting.

Beca grabs a couple of bowls and heads into the house. Suddenly, there's a loud crash and everyone rushes into the house. Beca is standing there, the bowls she had been carrying shattered on the ground, mouth opened in shock.

Chloe looks over and sees Stacie and Aubrey looking embarrassed and guilty. She grabs Beca's arm and asks her what happened.

"They, I, close," Beca stammers. "They were kissing!"

A collective "Oooo," is heard. Chloe sighs and turns Beca to face her.

"Babe," Chloe said. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?," Beca practically screams. "It's a huge deal."

"Beca," Stacie says walking over to her sister. "It's not what you think. I've had a crush on Aubrey since Freshman year. I didn't think I had a chance but when Chloe and I went to Boston over Spring Break, I found out she liked me too."

"You!," Beca growled lunging toward Aubrey. Chloe and Stacie held her back.

"Beca!," Chloe said. "Nothing happened. Yes, Aubrey had feelings for Stacie but she never did anything about them out of respect for you."

"I swear to you, Beca," Aubrey said. "That was our first kiss."

"Beca," Stacie says looking her in the eye. "I came out to you and Chloe last year because of the feelings I was having for Aubrey. I am in love with her, Beca. And I am so happy that she feels the same for me. Can't you be happy for us, for me?"

"You really love her?," Beca asks Stacie.

"I really do," Stacie replies.

"And you really love Stacie?," Beca asks Aubrey.

"I really do," Aubrey says.

"I guess you'd probably call me a hypocrite if I said Aubrey was too old for you," she told Stacie.

"Definitely would seeing as how you're 5 years older than Chloe," Stacie said with a smile.

"Beca," Chloe said. "Aubrey has been my best friend for years. Stacie is like a sister to me. I wouldn't approve of them being in a relationship if I didn't think it would work. Trust that they know what they are doing."

Beca sighs and runs her hand through her hair. "Don't expect me to go on any double dates," she tells them.

Stacie squeals and grabs Beca in tight hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Aubrey and Chloe both let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding. Aubrey walks over to Beca and Stacie.

"I promise you, Beca," Aubrey said. "I will never do anything to intentionally hurt Stacie. I'm as surprised as you are about all of this."

"Just be good to her," Beca said. "I'll be watching you."

"Yes, ma'am," Aubrey says.

The Bellas all started congratulating the new couple. Mr. and Mrs. Beale were all smiles. They were happy for them as well. They loved both the girls like they were their own.

Chloe pulls Beca into a hug. "I'm so proud of you," she whispers. "You actually took this better than I thought you would."

"I know, right?," Beca says with a laugh. She pulls back from the hug and says, "I think deep down I knew Stacie liked Aubrey although she never said anything. Her face would light up whenever Aubrey's name was mentioned. She would get the same look on her face that I get whenever I hear your name."

"You know you just lost like a ton of badass points saying that?," Chloe says with a grin.

"Yeah, I know," Beca says kissing Chloe.

Beca looks over at Stacie just as Aubrey is leaning in to kiss her. Aubrey stops and looks at Beca. Beca smiles and nods her head as if to say, "go ahead."

Aubrey and Stacie both smile and kiss.

* * *

 **To all you Staubrey shippers: You're welcome! Next chapter - Stacie's Graduation!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**2 Years Later - Stacie's Graduation**_

Stacie wakes early and looks over at her girlfriend. She can't believe they've officially been together for almost 2 years now. She sees Aubrey's eyes flutter and open to look at her.

"Morning, babe," Aubrey says.

"Morning," Stacie says back. She leans over and kisses Aubrey.

"Ready for graduation?," Aubrey asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Stacie says. "I'm going to jump in the shower."

She jumps up from the bed and heads to her bathroom. Aubrey gets up and gathers her outfit she planned to wear today. She lays everything out on the bed and thinks about joining Stacie in the shower. She hears Beca and Chloe's voices as they head downstairs and decides to join them.

Aubrey walks into the kitchen and sees most everyone is already there. She pours herself a cup of coffee and joins the Beales at the kitchen counter. Clay and Cal are talking about baseball, while Mr. and Mrs. Beale are holding hands and talking quietly. She smiles and thinks, "I hope Stacie and I are like that after 35 years together."

"Wait! What?," she suddenly sits up not realizing she had spoke the words out loud.

"You okay over there, Brey?," Chloe asks with a laugh.

"What?," Aubrey says. "Um, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about Stacie graduating today."

Just then Stacie walks into the kitchen. She walks over and gives Aubrey a quick kiss before pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I can't believe that you don't want a party for your graduation," Beca says to Stacie.

"I just want a nice dinner with my family," Stacie says. "You and Chloe always overdo it and I just want something low key and quiet."

"Okay," Beca said. "I made the reservations for 6:00 tonight at _D'Angelo's_ so you have time to spend with the Bellas after the ceremony."

"I'm going to go shower and get changed," Aubrey says. She gives Stacie a quick kiss and leaves the kitchen.

"Is she okay?," Beca asks Chloe.

"I don't know," Chloe says. "I'll go check on her."

Chloe leaves and Beca walks over to Stacie.

"Stace," Beca says, "I can talk to you in my office?"

"Sure, Becs," Stacie says. "Would you all excuse us?," she says to the Beales following Beca out.

Beca hurries Stacie into the office and closes the door. Stacie turns to look at Beca and sees she looks a little pale and worried

"Are you okay?," Stacie asks her.

"I'm freaking out," Beca said.

"Why?," Stacie asked.

"I'm going to ask Chloe to marry me tonight at dinner," Beca says.

Chloe knocks on the door and hears Aubrey say "come in."

"Hey," Chloe says. "Are you okay? You seemed a little freaked out just now."

"I'm okay," Aubrey says sitting down on the bed. "I saw your folks sitting there holding hands and thought about how I hoped that Stacie and I were like that after being together for 35 years."

Chloe smiled. "Thinking about marrying Stacie freaks you out?," she asked teasingly.

"Kind of," Aubrey said. "I mean, I love her more than anything but we haven't even talked about much beyond her moving in with me while she's at MIT. I have another year of law school and am committed to working at the law firm for at least 2 years. What if she gets her Master's and finds a job somewhere else? We've done the long distance thing for almost 2 years and it's been hard. I don't want to have go through that again."

"Wow," Chloe said with a small laugh. "There's a lot going on in that little rant of yours. You have 2 years while she's at MIT to talk about all those things. Besides, I'm pretty sure she plans to work wherever you are, so stop worrying over it."

"Maybe you're right," Aubrey said.

"So, are you going to ask her to marry you?," Chloe asked.

Stacie squeals. "Oh, my gosh," she says. "It's about time. I thought for sure we'd already be planning your wedding by now."

"I know," Beca said running her hand through her hair. "It just didn't seem right before now. I mean, you're graduating and moving to Boston to do your Graduate studies at MIT. We'll have an empty nest and Chloe and I want to have kids. She's 24 and I'm 29 and if I'm going to be pregnant, I want it to be sooner rather than later. A lot is happening."

Stacie's mouth drops open in shock. "You want to have kids?," Stacie asks. "You said that you not wanting kids was one of the reasons you and Jesse broke up."

"I guess I didn't want to have kids with him," Beca said with a shrug. "I'm older now and a lot of things I didn't want, I want now, and I want to have kids with Chloe."

Stacie walked over and hugged Beca. "You'll make a great mom," Stacie told Beca. "You did great with me."

A tear came to Beca's eye and she quickly wiped it away.

"Thanks," she says. "That means a lot to me."

"Do you think Beca would allow it?," Aubrey asked. "We haven't been together as long as you two and you're not married."

"Not yet, but we will be, I hope," Chloe said. "I think Beca would be all for you marrying her. But, I also think she would want you to wait until after Stacie finished at MIT."

"I guess it will have to wait for just a little while, then," Aubrey concedes. "We'll be able to talk about it and some other things once she's in Boston with me."

"Good," Chloe said. "Besides, Beca and I have been togethe longer so you can't get engaged before me."

Aubrey laughs and says, "Thanks, Chloe. "

She stands and hugs the redhead.

Chloe walks back into the kitchen. She looks around and asks her mother, "Where's Beca?"

"She's in her office with Stacie," Mrs. Beale says.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said. "We should all be getting ready. We'll have to leave soon."

Chloe and her family left the kitchen to head upstairs and get ready for Stacie's graduation ceremony.

"Becs?," Stacie says chewing her bottom lip.

"Yeah?," Beca says.

"Would you be mad if I said I've been thinking about proposing to Aubrey tonight?," Stacie asked quietly.

"Seriously?," Beca says taken a bit by surprise. "Do you think it's too soon?"

"You said you wanted to be married to Chloe a week after knowing her," Stacie said.

Beca can't say anything because what Stacie says is true. She thinks for a minute.

"You can't ask her before I ask Chloe," Beca said.

Stacie's eyes light up. "You mean it?," she asks. "I have your blessing?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "Other than me and Chloe, I can't think anyone who belongs together more than you and Aubrey."

The graduation ceremony concludes and Stacie finds Aubrey and the rest of her family.

"That was a great speech fellow Valedictorian," Aubrey tells her.

"Thank you," Stacie says and kisses Aubrey.

"Okay," Beca said. "We're going to head back home and we'll see you both at dinner tonight."

"I should be home around 3:00 babe," Chloe says kissing Beca. Chloe was going to attend the mini-reunion the Bellas had planned for her and Aubrey.

Later that night, Chloe drives her and Beca to dinner in her Mustang, while Mr. Beale drove his family in their car. Aubrey and Stacie were waiting for them when they arrived.

Beca sees a crowd at the restaurant and is glad she made a reservation. When she got out of the car, fans and paparazzi surrounded her and Chloe. Chloe was used to this by now and just grabbed her girlfriend's hand and stayed by her side while she greeted her fans. Stacie did what Stacie did best and maneuvered Aubrey and the Beales away from the crowd and into the restaurant. She gave them Beca's name and they were directed to a private room.

It wasn't long before Beca and Chloe made their way to the table. Beca held the chair for Chloe and sat in the seat next to her.

"I still can't get over all that," Mrs. Beale says.

"It's still a bit overwhelming," Chloe says. "But, the fans are respectful and treat me kindly."

The waiter comes by and drinks and appetizers are ordered. When he returns with drinks everyone orders their entrees. He leaves and Cal asks Stacie if she's ready for Boston.

"I hope so," Stacie responds. "Aubrey is leaving this weekend and I'm moving up after July 4."

Everyone has finished dinner and desserts are ordered.

"Stacie, dear," Mrs. Beale says. "We have a little something for you. It keeps getting harder and harder to find something to give you. But, Chloe gave us this idea and we thought you'd like it."

She hands Stacie an envelope. Stacie opens it and smiles.

"Two season tickets to the Boston Ballet," Stacie said. "This is perfect."

She gets up and hugs all the Beales before sitting back down.

"Aubrey is taking me to the Grand Canyon in August as a graduation gift," Stacie said. "Neither of us has ever been and we thought it would be fun."

Beca stands up and says, "I guess it's my turn."

She looks around the table and says, "When I asked Stacie what she wanted as a graduation gift she said she didn't really want or need anything. Then today she comes to me and said there were two things she wanted."

Beca pauses and looks at Stacie who is smiling widely. "Go ahead," she mouths.

"So, Chloe," Beca said holding her hand out to her girlfriend. "Would you stand with me, please."

Looking confused, Chloe takes her hand and stands with her.

"Chloe, I love you," Beca starts. "Stacie said one of the gifts she wanted was this. . ."

Beca pulled a small box from her pocket and got down on one knee. Chloe gasps and her hand covers her mouth.

"Chloe Beale, will you marry me?," Beca asks opening the box to show the ring.

"Yes!," Chloe says with tears streaming down her face. "Always, yes."

She grabs Beca and pulls her up and kisses her. Beca kisses her back and then pulls back to place the ring on Chloe's finger. Everyone is up and hugging Beca and Chloe offering "congratulations" and "it's about time."

Once everyone quiets down and is seated again, Beca remains standing and says, "The second thing Stacie wanted for graduation she'll have to tell you herself. Stacie."

Beca sits down and grabs Chloe's left hand and kisses the ring she placed on it. Stacie stands and starts speaking.

"What do you get a girl who has everything?," Stacie said. "That's the question most asked about me when it comes to giving gifts. I told Beca there were two things that what I wanted. When I told her the first thing I wanted was for her to make Chloe my sister-in-law, she smiled and said she was already on it."

Stacie paused. Chloe smiled at Beca and kissed her. Everyone around the table was wearing the same bright smile.

Stacie continued. "When I told Beca the second thing I wanted she gave me her blessing and told me to go for it. So, Aubrey Posen," Stacie turns to look at Aubrey. "I love you and I know there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with." She moves her chair and then gets down on one knee.

Aubrey and Chloe both gasp.

"Aubrey Posen, will you marry me?," Stacie asks holding up a ring.

"O-M-AcaGee," Aubrey says. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you!"

Stacie places the ring on Aubrey's finger and stands to kiss her fiance. Chloe jumps up and grabs Beca's hand, dragging her over to the other newly engaged couple. She wraps all three girls in a hug.

"We can have a double ceremony," Chloe says with a squeal. "It will be aca-awesome!"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the double proposal. It was kind of fun to write. Next up: The Wedding(s)**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was going to write about the wedding when this stuff popped into my head, so I decided to just go with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **18 Months Later - Days Before The Wedding(s)**_

Chloe and Beca were getting ready to leave for the airport to pick up Stacie and Aubrey when her phone rang. It was Sasha, their wedding planner.

"Hey, Sasha," Chloe said answering. Chloe's face paled and tears came to her eyes.

Beca immediately noticed the change in Chloe and asked her what was wrong. Chloe started gasping for air. Beca grabbed the phone and put it to her ear.

"Sasha?," Beca said. "What's going on?"

Beca listed and her eyes got wide. "Are you shitting me?," she yells. "We'll have to call you back."

She hung up the phone and immediately tried to calm Chloe down. It took a few minutes but she was was finally able to do so.

"This is a travesty," Chloe says, crying.

"We'll figure something out," Beca says rubbing her fiance's back.

Beca's phone pings and she sees text letting her know the driver was here to take them to the airport.

"We'll have to wait to tell Stacie and Aubrey," Beca says. "Then we can all put our heads together and come up with a new plan."

"I just want everything to be perfect for our wedding," Chloe cries.

"I'll be marrying you," Beca said. "It couldn't get more perfect than that."

"You're such a cheeseball," Chloe said wiping her tears.

She kissed Beca. Beca stopped her before it got too heated.

"As much as I'm enjoying this," Beca said pulling way from Chloe. "The car is here to take us to the airport to pick up Stacie and Aubrey. "

Aubrey and Stacie were waiting at baggage claim to retrieve their luggage.

"I can't believe we'll be married in 4 days," Stacie says excitedly.

"I love you," Aubrey says giving her a quick kiss.

"I feel like there's still so much to do before the wedding," Stacie said.

"Stacie, calm down," Aubrey said. She pulled her girlfriend into a hug. "That's why Beca hired Sasha. She came highly recommended and has managed to incorporate everything you and Chloe want for the wedding ceremony and the reception."

Chloe saw Aubrey and Stacie first. She hurried over to the couple dragging Beca with her.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe said trying to hide her anxiety. "I can't believe we're getting married soon!"

"There's our luggage," Aubrey said. She and Beca grabbed the bags and the four girls headed out to find their car.

"Beca!," voices started yelling out. "Beca! Chloe! Over here."

Beca turned and the paparazzi swarmed around the four girls.

"How do they even now we're here?" Beca mumbles.

"How are the wedding plans?" yelled one member of the paps.

"They're great! Can't wait to marry, Chloe."

"Chloe - is Beca being a bridezilla?"

"Actually, I'm more of a bridezilla than she is," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Stacie, Aubrey - can we get a picture?"

Stacie and Aubrey stop and pose for a couple of quick shots.

Beca signs autographs but tries to keep her and Chloe moving. She looks back at Stacie. Stacie nods and starts maneuvering Aubrey to get through the crowd.

"Hey, guys," Beca yells. "I appreciate all this, but we need to get going. Thanks!"

She and Chloe hurry out of the airport with Stacie and Aubrey close behind. They jump in the car and the driver puts the luggage in the back. He jumps in and pulls away as Beca turns to look at Aubrey and Stacie.

"Stace, please don't freak out," Beca says. "But, Sasha called and the hall where we were supposed to have the reception had some pipes burst and we can't use it."

What?," Stacie yells.

"Calm down," Aubrey says. "I'm sure we can figure something else out."

"We get married in 4 days, which means we only have 3 days to come up with another plan" Stacie tells her. "We booked that place a year ago. How are we supposed to find another place that will hold a hundred people in 3 days?"

Stacie starts crying and Chloe does as well. It is all Beca and Aubrey can do to comfort them.

The two girls are still upset when they arrive at the house. Aubrey and Beca carry in the luggage and place it in Stacie's old room. They go back downstairs to find Stacie and Chloe still teary eyed. They walk over to their girls and hold them while they cry. The girls calm down somewhat and Aubrey and Beca sit down. The afternoon drags slowly by and they are no closer to a solution when they finally give up and go to bed.

The next morning Beca knocks on Stacie's bedroom door.

"Stace?," she calls out. "Are you guys decent?"

She hears Aubrey let out a laugh. Beca still can't get over the one time she walked in and saw Aubrey topless.

"Yeah, come on in," Stacie calls out.

"I have some ideas I want to run by you guys and Chloe regarding the reception," Beca said. "Sasha will be here in 30 minutes so we can discuss everything. I need to wake Chloe so we'll see you downstairs in a bit."

"What ideas do you have in mind?," Stacie asked.

"I'll tell you when we're all together," Beca said. "I need you and Chloe to try and keep an open mind though."

With that, Beca left the two girls to go wake Chloe. She wanted to let her sleep in as much as possible because she was so upset last night. She woke Chloe and told her Sasha was on her way to discuss their options. Sasha arrives and Beca jumps right in.

"We can have it here," Beca says. "The weather is still relatively nice so we can put some tents outside with heaters for dancing. We can rent some of those pod things or a truck to put some furniture in so we can put tables in all the downstairs areas. Our kitchen is huge so the caterers can use it to help with the food preparation. It will be fine."

Four pair of eyes look at her. Two as if she were crazy and two excited because it was a great idea.

"Are you serious?," Chloe said. "That won't work."

"Why not?," Beca said. "Sasha what do you think?"

"I don't know, Beca," Stacie says interrupting. She does't seem very convinced. "I'm with Chloe. I don't think this is a good idea."

"Do you have a better idea?," Beca spits out. She takes a breath and lets it out.

"I'm sorry," Beca tells Stacie. "I'm exhausted and this is the only thing that makes sense since we don't have much time."

"I think we can make it work," Sasha says. "Let's do a walk through and brainstorm some ideas."

Beca walks Sasha and the girls through the house and outside explaining her ideas as they go. Sasha also throws out a few ideas.

Sasha makes some notes and nods her head. "This is a good plan. I'll start this afternoon by contacting the caterer and getting everything we need ordered. We'll need the tent, probably a moving truck for the furniture, tables and chairs. How does that sound?"

Everyone agrees that this was the best, and probably only, solution. They tell Sasha to go ahead and set everything up.

Beca pulls Sasha aside. "Don't worry about the extra costs," Beca tells her. "Chloe and Stacie deserve nothing but the best. I'll cover everything."

Sasha nods. "I'll do my best to get keep it reasonable," she tells Beca.

"Also, can you find out how many people will actually be working?," Beca said. "If they are spending their Christmas making this happen, I want to make sure to tip them all."

"I'll call you tomorrow with an update on everything," Sasha tells her. "I'll let you know then."

"Thank you," Beca says.

She walks Sasha to the door and finds Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey sitting at the kitchen counter.

Chloe gets up and hugs Beca.

"I'm sorry I shot down your idea," Chloe whispers. "It actually is a good plan."

Stacie and Aubrey both agree.

"It's okay," Beca says. "I know you're stressed about the wedding. You can relax. Everything will be perfect. I promise."

"I love you," Chloe says.

"I love you, too," Beca tells her.

The next day everyone is on pins and needles waiting to hear from Sasha. She calls around 2:00 and Beca answers the call putting her on speaker.

"Hey, Sasha," Beca says. "You're on speaker and we're all here."

"Good," Sasha says. "I've managed to make all the necessary changes and we are good to go."

Chloe and Stacie squeal and grab each other.

"A lot of stuff will need to be done the day before," Sasha explains. "The movers will be there with a truck to put the furniture in at 9:00. The party rental place will bring in and set up the tables and chairs at 11:00. The caterers will need to come in to look at the space and figure out the set up as well. Is it okay if they do that today?"

The girls all nod and Beca says, "That's all fine. We don't have any plans to go anywhere so just let the us know when the caterer will be here."

Beca hangs up the phone and looks around at the other girls. Chloe and Stacie both suddenly smile and squeal. The grab each other and jump up and down.

Aubrey looks over at Beca and mouths, "Thank you!"

Beca is in her office when Chloe lets her know that Sasha had arrived with the caterer. Beca walked with Chloe to the kitchen where Sasha introduced her to Max, the caterer. Max looked around the kitchen making some notes.

"I understand there will be tents in the back yard," the caterer says. "Do guests need to come through the kitchen to get to the back?"

"Not necessarily," Beca said. "We can use the double doors in the library to move in and out of the tent."

"That would be great," the caterer says. "I would like to suggest we set up a buffet line. There is plenty of room here to do that. Normally we have more space so we can plate the food and serve it. A buffet would be much easier in this space."

Beca looks at Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie. They all nod in agreement.

"That would be fine," Beca said. "Do we need to do anything special to help make it work?"

"We will just need some tables set up to put the food on," Max tells them. "I'll work with Sasha on what we need. I'll also come and help get them set up when the other tables are delivered."

"Thank you so much for being so flexible," Beca tells Max.

"Don't worry," Max tells them. "It's not the first time we've had the venue change on us."

It was the day before the wedding and the house was abuzz with activity. The furniture had all been moved out. Sasha was supervising the placing of the tables and chairs. The caterer had control over the kitchen. The two couples and their families were walking through checking out the progress. They went through the library and noticed that the door was fixed up so that a small covered walkway led straight from the doors to the large tent. A temporary wooden floor was put down and tables and chairs were placed to allow seating around the area designated for dancing.

"It's all coming together," Beca said with a smile. She glanced at her watch and said, "We'd better get ready to head to my dad's."

Because of all the activity at the house, Dr. Mitchell had invited everyone over for a late afternoon "Christmas Eve/pre-wedding brunch." After brunch the women in the group headed to a nearby hotel for the bachelorette party. The Bellas were staying at the hotel and had planned everything. The men went back to Beca and Chloe's with plans to watch movies.

* * *

 **Next up: The Wedding (for real, I promise).**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I don't want to get into any trouble so please note that I used the "Welcome" segment at the beginning of the ceremony from some same sex wedding vows I found at /wedding-ceremonies-readings/gay-gender-neutral-wedding-ceremonies (I began and ended them in quotation marks). The vows themselves are the generic vows said at most weddings.**

* * *

 _ **The Wedding!**_

Beca woke and grabbed her phone. She saw that it was already 11:00 am. She also had a text from Chloe. She pulled it up and smiled.

 _Merry Christmas, baby! And Happy Wedding Day to us! I can't wait to become your wife!_

Beca texted back.

 _Merry Christmas to you, almost wife! I love you and I'll see you in a couple of hours._

She put her phone away and looked over to see Stacie still sleeping. She let out small chuckle when she saw Stacie laid out like a starfish on the bed.

She walks over and jumps on the bed. "Stacie wake up," she yelled.

Stacie's head jerks up and she groans. "What the hell, Beca?"

"Get up! It's already 11:00 and we have to meet the Bellas for a quick bite before we head over to the church," Beca says.

"Can we eat first and then come back here to shower and get ready?," Stacie asks.

"That's the plan," Beca says.

At Beca and Chloe's the family is treated to breakfast made by the catering chefs. They have coffee, omelets (made to order), bacon, sausage, toast, and fried potatoes. Everyone gets their fill and heads upstairs to get ready to go to the church. Beca had ordered limousines for each of the brides. Aubrey, her father, and her maid of honor, Megan, would ride in one. While Chloe, her parents, two brothers, and her maid of honor, who was also her favorite cousin, had the other.

Beca and Stacie laughed when they saw the ragtag group of hungover Bellas sitting at the table.

"Beca!," a voice calls out.

"Jesse!," Beca says. "How are you not hung over?"

"Well, it was kind of intimidating being the only guy at a bachelorette party," Jesse said. "So, I was kind of afraid to drink."

Beca laughed and they all sat down to eat. Beca and Stacie finished up and left to go get ready. Jesse, as Beca's "Best Bro" as he called himself, and Laura, Stacie's maid of honor, went with them to help them get.

Several limousines transported the two sisters and the Bellas to the church. Once there, Beca and Stacie went to their assigned room. Laura helped both girls with their hair and make-up. Jesse went to wait for the fathers of the brides to arrive.

Chloe and Aubrey arrive and were shown to their assigned room as well. Jesse grabbed Mr. Beale, Mr. Posen, and Dr. Mitchell and took them to a room for them to wait to walk their daughters down the aisle. Stacie had asked Jesse to walk her down the aisle. He was touched and agreed without hesitation.

Guests arrived and were seated. Jesse informed everyone it was time and he and the brides' fathers went to take their place.

Jesse walked Stacie down the aisle first. Stacie's gown was a short-sleeved off the shoulder dress that hugged her chest and slightly flared out from the waist. Jesse kissed her cheek and she went to stand and wait for Aubrey. Jesse stepped to his spot as Beca's best man/maid of honor.

Next down the aisle was Beca on the arm of her dad, Dr. Mitchell. Beca wore a lace dress with a V-neck. It was off-white and had a straight line down to her ankles. Her dad hugged her and kissed her cheek before taking his seat by his wife.

Aubrey was next escorted down the aisle by her father. Aubrey had opted for a short dress made of lace. The bodice and 3/4 length sleeves were made of sheer lace. Mr. Posen kissed her cheek whispering an I love you before heading to his seat.

Stacie took Aubrey's hand and whispered, "You look beautiful."

"So do you," Aubrey whispered back.

Beca smiled at her sister over Aubrey's shoulder. She turned when she heard the doors open again and she literally stopped breathing. She met Chloe's eyes and they both smiled. Beca could see tears shimmering in Chloe's eyes.

Mr. Beale and Chloe started their walk down the aisle. Chloe looked stunning in an A-line vintage dress with the V-neck, cap sleeves, and hem trimmed with lace appliques. Her father also kissed her before taking his seat next to Chloe's mom.

Beca took Chloe's hand and gave it a small squeeze. She coudn't speak; she could only stare. Chloe had a beaming smile as she looked at Beca.

After all the brides were situated, the maids of honor came down the aisle together. Since it was a Christmas wedding they were wearing identical dresses in green. Each dress had one-shoulder strap with a coded lace bodice and a ribboned belt at the waist. It had a short mesh skirt that hit at the knees.

The officiant asked that everyone be seated. She then stood between the two couples and started the ceremony.

"My name is Michelle Kennedy, and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. One behalf of Aubrey and Stacie, and Beca and Chloe, welcome and thank you for being here.

They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during his wonderful moment in their lives.

By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives.

The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving.

This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two couples in marriage.

God does not make a love that is wrong. This is the union of two couples in heart, body, mind, and spirit. Therefore marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Beca and Chloe, and Aubrey and Stacie come now to be joined."

Michelle turns to the two couples and says, "You will now recite your vows."

She turns to Beca and Chloe and asks them to face each other.

"Will you, Beca, have Chloe to be your wife. Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Beca says.

Michelle turns to Chloe.

"Will you, Chloe, have Beca to be your wife. Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all others remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I will," Chloe says.

"Now please repeat after me," Michelle tells Beca.

"I, Beca, take thee Chloe to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife."

Beca repeats the words.

"Chloe, repeat after me."

"I, Chloe, take thee Beca to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife."

Chloe repeats the words.

"May I have the rings, please." Jesse hands the rings to Michelle.

"Beca, please take this ring and hold onto Chloe's left hand and repeat after me. Once you have spoken the words you may place the ring on Chloe's finger."

Beca takes the ring and Chloe's left hand as instructed.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

Beca repeats the words and places the ring on Chloe's finger. Chloe beams and wipes away a tear.

"Chloe, please take this ring and hold onto Beca's left hand and repeat after me. Once you have spoken the words you may place the ring on Beca's finger."

Chloe takes the ring and Beca's left hand as instructed.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part."

Chloe repeats the words and places the ring on Beca's finger.

Aubrey and Stacie, repeat the same process and words. After they exchange rings, Michelle looks at them and says.

"Beca and Chloe, and Aubrey and Stacie. By virtue of the authority vested in me by the State of Georgia, I now pronounce you spouses for life. You may now kiss each other."

"Finally," exclaims Stacie as she leans in to kiss Aubrey.

Beca and Chloe kiss. Beca pulling Chloe in by her waist.

Their family and friends all start cheering and clapping for the two couples. Everyone settles down a bit and remains standing.

Michelle steps forward and says, "Ladies and gentleman it is my pleasure to introduce Mrs. Beca and Chloe Mitchell, and Mrs. Aubrey and Stacie Posen-Conrad."

The two couples join hands with their new wife and walk back down the aisle. Everyone makes their way to Beca and Chloe's for the reception. The two couples ride together in one limousine. Most of the ride consisted of kisses. Lots and lots of kisses.

The reception is moving along nicely. Dinner is done and the speeches have all been made so Sasha is ushering the guests out to the tent. Once it looks like everyone is there and seated around the dance floor Beca grabs a microphone and gets everyone's attention.

"Hi," Beca says. "I, um, we want to thank you all for being here to share this day with us. Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and I would like to ask our dads and Jesse to come to the dance floor for the traditional father-daughter dance. We will then have our first dance as married couples."

She puts the mic down and walks over to her dad. Once the 4 couples are ready the DJ starts the music to "I Loved Her First." Tears immediately came to Stacie's eyes as she thought of her own father. Jesse pulled her a little closer and whispered, "He is watching over you and I know that he is so very, very proud of the woman you've become."

Stacie cried harder causing the other three girls to pull their fathers over to her. They all join together and finish out the song holding onto each other. There weren't too many dry eyes during the entire scene. When the song ended, each father kissed their daughters cheek. They then each hugged Stacie and kissed her before they left the dance floor.

Aubrey took Stacie in her arms and held her. She wiped away the tears coming from Stacie's eyes.

Beca took Chloe in her arms and nodded at the DJ. John Legend's "All of Me" came through the speakers. All four girls were singing the song to their respective wives. When the song ended the two couples kissed causing everyone to clap and cheer.

The DJ took over and the dance floor was packed. Beca and Chloe danced for 4 or 5 songs before Beca asked for a break. She sat at a table and Chloe sat in her lap. She kissed Beca.

"I love you so much, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe said.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Mitchell," Beca said. "I still can't believe you took my name. I thought you'd want to hyphenate it as Beale-Mitchell or something."

"Nope," Chloe said. "I am proud to be married to you and want the world to know I'm yours, and you're mine."

They start kissing again only to be interrupted by Jesse. "Come on, Beca, dance with me."

Chloe gets off Beca's lap and pushes her to Jesse. Beca laughs and hits the dance floor.

Aubrey and Stacie are standing off to the side. Aubrey has her arm around Stacie's waist and Stacie as her head on Aubrey's shoulder. Chloe walks over to them.

"Hey, Stace," she said as she reached the couple. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Stacie says quietly. "I just miss my dad. I wish he were here to see me marry the love of my life."

"He's here," Chloe said. "He's looking at the two of you right now thinking that he couldn't have picked a better person for you to be married to."

Stacie wipes a tear from her eye. "Thanks, Chlo. The best thing about today, other than marrying this gorgeous woman, is that now I have two sisters."

Chloe hugs Stacie. She looks at the two girls and says, "Let's dance!"

The reception finally comes to an end as the last guest leaves. Beca gives all the workers a large tip for working on Christmas.

Chloe says she's ready for bed but Beca says they can't go yet.

"Why not?," she asks. She leans in and whispers to Beca, "I am so ready to consummate this marriage."

Beca blushes. "We're not staying here."

"We're not?," Chloe asks.

"No," Beca says. "I reserved two rooms at the hotel for us and Stacie and Aubrey. I figured we would want to have mind-blowing, loud wedding night sex without any family members around to hear us."

"I love the way you think, Mrs. Mitchell," Chloe says.

The two couples wish everyone a good night and the limo takes them to their hotel. Beca gave Stacie her room key and they took the elevator to the seventh floor where the two "Honeymoon Suites" were directly across the hall from each other. The two couples walked to their respective rooms.

Beca and Chloe were barely in their room before Chloe was pulling Beca into her for a kiss. The same scene was being duplicated in Stacie and Aubrey's room. A few minutes later the doors open and Beca and Stacie are placing the "Do Not Disturb" sign on their doors. The two sisters smirk and nod at each before closing the door and returning to their brides.

* * *

 **Next up: A time jump and "Somebody's Pregnant!"**


	29. Chapter 29

**I try to respond with a personal note to reviews and if I missed anyone I'm sorry. The thing is I can't respond personally to "guest" reviews so I will need to do it here. One "guest" mentioned something about "their" parents being killed in a car accident because I had Dr. Mitchell walking Beca down the aisle at the Wedding. I have mentioned a couple of times that Beca and Stacie have the same mother, but different fathers. Their shared mother and Stacie's father were the ones killed in the accident. Hope that clears that up.**

 **Now, on to the next chapter.**

* * *

 _ **18 Months Later - Somebody's Pregnant!**_

"I'm sorry, babe," Chloe says hugging her wife.

"It's okay," Beca tells. "I guess I didn't know how much I wanted to be pregnant. It's kind of hurts to know I never will be."

Chloe just hugged Beca tighter. A year after their wedding they decided to have a baby. Beca had offered to carry their first child but they both went through all the tests to make sure everything was okay. Beca's got her results and she has "primary ovarian insufficiency" or POI. Beca always had irregular periods but never thought anything of it.

"I can carry our babies," Chloe said.

Beca smiled. "And they'll be the best looking babies around."

Chloe hugged Beca again and kissed her. "Want to go home and practice making me pregnant?," Chloe asks with a sexy grin.

"You know it doesn't work that way, right?," Beca teases her.

A few weeks later Beca and Chloe were looking through pictures and bios of possible donors. They asked for donors who looked like Beca so their child would have some of the the same characteristics of both women.

"I think this one is the one," Chloe said. "He's got the same hair color, his eyes are blue, and he's into music."

"You do know that if our child loves music, it will be because of us, not him," Beca says.

"I know that, silly," Chloe said. "I just like the idea of it"

"Okay," Beca said. "Donor number 731960, it looks like you're going to be our baby daddy."

"Eww, don't call him that," Chloe said.

She lookd at Beca and squealed. She hugged Beca and said,. "I can't wait to make us moms."

Beca hugged Chloe back. She hid her sad smile in Chloe's shoulder. It still hurt that she couldn't be the one to carry their first child.

They contacted the fertility clinic and made an appointment. At their appointment, the doctor asked Chloe a few questions, like when her last period was and how long it lasted, and are her periods regular. Chloe gave her all the information and the doctor did a quick exam.

"Looks like you might be about to hit your best ovulation time in the next few days," Dr. Matthews told her. "You can pick up an over the counter test to know exactly when. Call us as soon as you are ovulating and we'll get you in here and do the procedure."

Beca looked shocked. "That fast?," she asked. "Wow!"

"You're still okay with all this, right Becs?," Choe asks worried.

"What?," Beca says. "Of course. It's just, I thought it would take awhile. I'm a little surprised is all."

Chloe furrowed her brows and still looked a little worried.

"Baby, I love you," Beca said. "I can't wait for you to be pregnant. I really, really want this. I promise."

She kissed Chloe. Chloe's smiled returned and she looked at the doctor.

"Let's do this," Chloe said excitedly.

It was just 4 days later that Chloe squealed and told Beca that today was the day. Beca called the clinic and they made an appointment for later that afternoon. The procedure was done and Chloe was told to come back in two weeks for a blood test to see if she was pregnant.

Chloe was so excited. Beca was too.

Two weeks later, Chloe went back to find out if she was pregnant. They drew Chloe's blood and the doctor told the couple they should have the results in a few hours. Beca and Chloe went home and waited for the call to get the results.

Chloe was so nervous that Beca suggested they watch a movie to kill time. Chloe was snuggled up to Beca in the media room on their second movie when Chloe's phone rang. She jumped.

Chloe loked at the phone out and said "It's the clinic."

Beca turned the movie off and Chloe answered the phone.

"Hello," she said nervously. Beca grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She moved so she was standing right next to Chloe.

"Yes, this is Chloe Mitchell," Chloe says into the phone.

Chloe listens and tears come to her eyes, but she's smiling.

"MmHmm, I see," Chloe says and listens some more. "I will. Thank you."

Beca looks at Chloe and says, "Well?"

Chloe said, "I'm pregnant!"

Tears fall from both their eyes.

"Oh, my God," Beca said. "For real?"

"Yes," Chloe says. "Sometime around March 27 we will welcome our very own tiny little human into the world."

The couple hugged and cried. Then hugged some more and cried some more.

"We have to tell Stacie and Aubrey," Beca said.

"Not yet," Chloe said. "We should wait until I'm at least 3 months."

"Why?," Beca asked. "I don't think I can keep this kind of news to myself for 3 months."

"It's just to make sure everything is okay," Chloe said. "I don't want to jinx anything."

"Okay," Beca said, kissing her wife. "I'll just walk around with a dopey grin on my face and let people wonder what's up."

Chloe kisses Beca and her hands start moving under Beca's shirt.

"Babe," Beca said trying to stop Chloe's hands. "Do you think this is a good idea right now?"

"It's not like you can make me any more pregnant than I already am," Chloe says with a laugh.

"Ha, ha," Beca snarks. "Very funny."

And, of course, Chloe gets her way.

Chloe had her 12 week appointment and she was excited. Everything was going well and Baby M had a strong heartbeat. Beca swears he/she was waving at her. The best part, now they could tell their families the good news.

When Beca and Chloe got home, they called Stacie and Aubrey. The two soon-to-be aunts were thrilled for the couple. They talked for a bit and then Chloe wanted to call her parents.

"Hey, Chloe," her mom said when she answered. "I was just going to call you."

"Really?," Chloe said. "We have some news to tell you."

"I have some news, too," her mom said.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Wait, what?," Chloe said. "What did you just say?"

"It looks like we're both pregnant," Mrs. Beale says with a small laugh.

"Mom?," Chloe said. "How? Why? Oh, my God!"

Beca looks at her and mouths, "What's going on."

"My mom's pregnant, too," Chloe tells Beca.

"How far along are you?," both women ask at the same time.

"I'm 12 weeks, today," Chloe says. "You?"

"I'm about 13 weeks," her mom says.

Neither woman says anything else. The silence becomes uncomfortable.

"I have to go, mom," Chloe says. "We still need to call Beca's dad."

"I know this is a shock, dear," her mom says. "It was a shock to us as well. I mean, I am 56 and have been through menopause. Your father and I never thought we'd have to practice safe sex at our age."

"Ewww," Chloe says. "The fact that my parents are still having sex is not something I really want to hear about," Chloe said.

"Now I know where you get your sex drive from," Beca mumbles. Chloe hears her and slaps her on the arm.

"What?," Beca says. "I'm just saying-". Chloe shuts Beca up by putting her hand over Beca's mouth.

"I'm sorry, mom," Chloe says. "I'm excited for you. But, I'm also little worried."

"Don't be," her mom tells her. "I've been doing everything the doctor tells me. I want this baby and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure he or she comes into the world healthy."

Tears fall from Chloe's eyes. "You keep my baby brother or sister safe, okay?"

"And you keep my grandbaby safe," her mother tells her.

"I love you, mom," Chloe says.

"I love you, too, sweetie," her mom tells her.

Chloe was at her 8 month checkup and everything was still going great. They knew they were having a girl and had already decided on a name but they were keeping that a secret until their daughter was born. She was also excited because her mother told her she was having a girl too.

"It looks like we are right on track for a March 27 birth date," the doctor tells Chloe.

"I wish my folks could be here for the birth," Chloe said. "It is their first grandchild. And I won't be able to be there for my baby sister's birth because I'll be so close to my date."

"What if we had your mom and dad come stay with us now?," Beca suggested. "That way you could both be there for the other's birth."

"You'd do that?," Chloe asked.

"Sure," Beca said. "Let's call them and see if it's something they would want to do. I'm sure your mom's obstetrician could recommend someone here she could see."

Chloe kissed Beca. "Let's call them now," she said.

"Maybe we could even convince them to move here to be closer to us," Beca said. "You're dad's retired and Clay and Cal live elsewhere. There's nothing keeping them there."

"Oh, my God," Chloe squealed. "That's a great idea."

Chloe makes the call and puts it on speaker so Beca can hear as well. Choe's parents are thrilled at the idea being able to be there for the birth of their first grandchild. They make plans to drive up as soon as they check with Mrs. Beale's doctor.

"Mama B?," Beca says. "I'll have the in-law cottage cleaned up and ready for you. This will give you guys some privacy. It has two bedrooms so when the baby is born she'll have her own room. We'll take care of getting everything once you get here."

"Oh, my gosh, Beca," Mrs. Beale says. "That's very generous."

"We'll let you know when we're heading up there," Mr. Beale says. "Love you, girls."

"We love you, too," Chloe and Beca respond.

It was a couple of days later when the Beales arrived. Chloe insisted her mom rest while Beca showed Mr. Beale the small cottage they would be staying in.

"Mrs. Laskey stayed here until she moved to California with her daughter," Beca told him. "We haven't really used it since she left. I had professinal cleaners come in and clean everthing from top to bottom. Here, let me show you the bedrooms."

Beca showed Mr. Beale the Master Bedroom. She then showed him the baby's room. It had been painted in a pink rose color. It was empty and she told him that a shopping trip for baby stuff was on the agenda for both couples.

The Beales settled into the cottage. Both couples went shopping and bought everything they needed to furnish both baby's rooms. They also got all the necessities - bottles, diapers, clothes, burping cloths - everything they could think of or saw.

Mrs. Beale's estimated due date comes and goes. Chloe's estimated due due date is just a few days away. Both women are miserable and short-tempered. Beca and Mr. Beale are walking around on egg shells, never knowing what might set either of the two women off.

Stacie and Aubrey arrive on March 26. They wanted to be there for the birth of their niece.

The three couples were enjoying Chinese take out that night when Mrs. Beale put a hand on her stomach and winced. Mr. Beale immediately asked if she were okay.

"I'm fine," Mrs. B said. "Just a twinge."

They resumed eating and talking when Mrs. Beale suddenly grabbed her stomach and moaned. "I think it's time," she said through gritted teeth.

Everyone jumped into action and got everything together to head to the hospital. Once there she was rushed into a room to be examined. Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey sat in the waiting room. Mr. Beale came out and said she was definitely in labor and it could be a few hours. He told them he'd keep them updated as much as he could.

The girls had been waiting about 2 hours and Mr. Beale came out and said her water broke and she was getting close. He went back to be with his wife.

Stacie and Aubrey went in search of coffee. Chloe was uncomfortable and couldn't sit still. She was walking around the waiting room with Beca when she suddenly stopped and bent over.

"Oh, my God," Chloe yelled.

Beca turned to look at her wife. Chloe looked back at her and said "My water just broke."

* * *

 **That's it for now. Next chapter - Shared Birthday.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**The Same Day - Share Birthday!**_

 _"Oh, my God," Chloe yelled._

 _Beca turned to look at her wife._

 _Chloe looked at her wife and said "My water just broke."_

Beca froze.

"Beca!," Chloe screamed causing Beca to react.

"Let's get you admitted," Beca said taking Chloe over to the nurse's desk.

"My wife's water just broke in the waiting area," Beca said.

The nurse on duty immediately called for a wheelchair to take Chloe to a birthing room.

"You might want to call someone to clean the floor," Beca said as she hurried to catch up with Chloe.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and tried to comfort her. They arrived at the birthing room and got Chloe settled on the bed.

"You need to let Stacie and Aubrey know what's going on," Chloe told Beca. "And let my dad know, too."

"I'm not going to leave you alone," Beca said.

Just then Dr. Matthews walked in. She had been visiting another patient when she was paged for Chloe.

"Hello ladies," Dr. Matthews said. "Okay, Chloe, let's just check and see where we are."

"Her water broke about 10 minutes ago," Beca told her.

Dr. Matthews did a quick exam.

"Were you having any pains or contractions before you're water broke," the Dr. asked Chloe.

"Not really," Chloe said. "I was feeling a bit uncomfortable the last couple of hours. We were already here because my mom is in labor in another room."

"Well," the Dr. said. "Looks like your already 6 cm dilated. I don't think we'll have to wait too long for your daughter now."

Beca's face paled. It was really happening. A nurse came and was hooking Chloe up to a fetal monitor and starting an IV.

"I'm going to go find Stacie and Aubrey," Beca said kissing Chloe on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Don't forget to find my dad and tell him," Chloe said as Beca left the room.

As soon as Beca walked out the door she saw her father-in-law leaning against the wall two doors down.

"The doctor is doing another exam to see how far along she is," Mr. Beale said wearily. "It shouldn't be much longer."

"Chloe's in labor just two doors up that way," Beca says pointing out the door. "I need to go find Stacie and Aubrey to let them know she's back here."

Mr. Beale perked up. "I'll go be with her while you're gone," he told Beca.

The two parents to be parted ways.

"Hey, Chlo," Mr. Beale said walking into Chloe's room

"Daddy," Chloe said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey," her father said hugging her. "This is a happy time."

"I know," Chloe said quietly. "I'm just a little scared."

"That's normal," her father told her. "You should have seen your mom when she was in labor with Clay. She actually broke my hand."

"I never knew that," Chloe said with a laugh.

Mr. Beale proceeded to tell Chloe the entire story. Meanwhile, Beca went back to the waiting room and found Stacie and Aubrey.

"Chloe's water broke," she says excitedly upon seeing the two girls. "She's in a birthing room. Her father is with her but I have to get back."

"Can we see her?," Stacie asked.

"Um, I don't know," Beca says.

Aubrey goes to the nurse's station and asks if they can go see Chloe. She is told they can and the three women go back to Chloe's room.

Chloe is laughing when the three walk in.

"Hey, Chlo," Aubrey says with a smile.

"Hey," Chloe says back.

"I'm going to go check on your mother," Mr. Beale says. "I'll let her know you're in labor, too."

He kisses Chloe on the top of her head and heads out. Beca moves to Chloe's side and asks how she's doing.

"So far, so good," Chloe says. "The nurse keeps asking if I'm feeling the contractions. I've only really felt a couple of them."

"Can we do anything for you?," Stacie asks.

"Just being here is enough," Chloe says with a smile. "I can't picture doing this without the two of you here."

Dr. Matthews walked in and Beca asked if the girls needed to leave.

"Oh, no, they're fine," Dr. Matthews tells her. "They can stay through the entire delivery if they want."

"Really?," Stacie says excited at the idea.

"Really," Dr. Matthews says. "The birthing rooms are set up to have whoever the expectant mother wants to in the room with her. Within reason, of course. We usually try to limit it to three most of the time."

"This is so exciting," Stacie says. "I get to witness the birth of my niece."

Just then Chloe lets out a scream. Beca grabs her hand and tells her to breathe through it. Dr. Matthews checks to see how things are progressing.

"Don't push, Chloe," Dr. Matthews tells her. "I know you want to, but don't. Not yet. I'll tell you when."

Chloe gets through that contraction and Beca shakes out the hand that Chloe had been squeezing.

"Sorry," Chloe says when she sees what Beca is doing. She then starts laughing.

Beca frowns at her. "Really? You're laughing at my pain."

"No, baby," Chloe says trying not to laugh. "Before you came in my dad was telling how my mom had squeezed his hand so hard during a contraction that she actually broke it."

"Great," Beca said with a grin. "Something else to worry about."

"Chloe, you're almost at 10 cm," Dr. Matthews said. "Things are going to start moving a little faster."

"Owwwwww," Chloe screams.

Beca grabs her hand and helps her breathe through the contraction. Chloe lays back and her breathing becomes steady again.

"I'm going to go check on your mom and dad," Aubrey tells Chloe. "I'll let them know what's happening here."

"Thanks, Brey," Chloe calls out as she leaves.

Aubrey knocks lightly at Mrs. Beale's door and opens it. Mr. Beale looks up at her and smiles.

"Okay, Charlotte," the doctor says. "I need you to push on three. Ready? 1-2-Push!"

Chloe's mom sits up a bit and pushes. Her face is contorted in pain and she screams "Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Okay," the doctor says. "That's good. Now relax for just a minute."

Charlotte lays back. She is exhausted but looks at Aubrey and asks how her girl is doing. Aubrey walks over to the bed.

"She's almost 10 cm dilated and Dr. Matthews said things will move pretty fast," Aubrey told her.

"Oh, my gosh," Charlotte says. "I can't believe my daughter and granddaughter are going to have the same birthday."

Aubrey and Mr. Beale laugh.

"Charlotte, I need you to push for me," the doctor instructs her.

Mrs. Beale nods and lifts her head and shoulders off the bed. Aubrey grabs her hand and holds the other around her shoulders. Mr. Beale grabs the other hand. The doctor tells her to push.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhh!," she screams while pushing. The doctor tells her to relax and she lays back.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!," Chloe screams out.

"That's it, Chloe," Dr. Matthews tells her. "Push!"

Chloe pushes and Dr. Matthews tells her to relax. "The baby is crowning. We just need a couple more pushes just like that one."

"I can't," Chloe says tiredly.

"You can," Beca tells her. "You're strong. You can do this."

"I can do this," Chloe says. She lifts up and the doctor tells her to give it all she's got.

"Ffffuuuuuuucccckkkkkkkk!," Chloe yells.

"Here come the shoulders," the doctor says. "You're doing great, Chloe."

"Okay, Charlotte," the doctor tells her. "We're almost there. Just one more good push and you'll be seeing your daughter."

Charlotte sits up with the help of both Aubrey and Mr. Beale. She bears down and pushes as hard as she can. She flops back on the bed unable to do any more.

"Carl, would you like to cut your daughter's umbilical cord?," the doctor asks with a smile.

"Yes," Mr. Beale says excitedly. He goes to the doctor who hands him some scissors. He cuts the cord and the doctor hands the baby to the nurse.

Mr. Beale goes back to his wife and kisses her. "She's beautiful," he tells her.

Aubrey wipes a tear from her eye. "I'm going to go let everyone know what's happened," she tells them. Aubrey leaves and goes to Chloe's room.

When she walks in she hears Dr. Matthews say, "One more push, Chloe. Just one more should do it."

Chloe whimpers but gives it everything she can. Suddenly, they hear a cry.

"She's out," Dr. Matthews exclaims.

"Thank God," Chloe says falling back onto the bed. Stacie moves the hair that is plastered to Chloe's sweaty forehead out of her face.

Beca has moved to stand by Dr. Matthews. The doctor hands her the scissors to cut her daughter's umbilical cord. She wraps the baby and hands her to Beca; Beca takes her to Chloe to hold.

"You're so beautiful," Chloe cries. Beca and Stacie both have tears running down their face.

Aubrey walks over to stand by Stacie. "You're mom beat you by 5 minutes," Aubrey tells Chloe with tears in her eyes as well.

"I'd better go tell your folks," Beca said. She took out her phone and took a picture of her two girls.

The nurse took the baby from Chloe. "I just need to clean her up. I'll bring her right back, I promise."

Beca knocks and enters the other birthing room. She sees her in-laws holding their baby daughter and walks over to them.

"Your granddaughter just made her arrival," Beca tells them showing them the picture she took. "Baby and mother are both fine. She's so beautiful."

Charlotte smiles. "I want to see them."

"Let me see if Dr. Matthews will let me bring them to see you," Beca said. She took a photo of them and went back to Chloe.

"Here's a picture of your baby sister," Beca said holding out her phone.

"Oh, my gosh," Chloe gushes. "She's so adorable."

Aubrey and Stacie agree.

"Dr. Matthews," Beca said. "Can we take Chloe and Sarah to see the other new member of the family?"

"Sarah?," Stacie asks with a tear in her eye.

"Whoops," Beca said. "We wanted to tell everyone together. Stacie, Aubrey, please allow me to formally introduce you to your niece, Sarah Elizabeth Mitchell."

"You named her after mom," Stacie says.

"Yeah," Beca told her. "It just feels right."

Stacie nods and wipes the tear that fell. "It's perfect. She's perfect."

"We'll get a wheelchair so you can take Chloe to see her mom," Dr. Matthews said.

"Thank you," Chloe tells her.

Chloe and baby Sarah are put into the wheelchair. Mr. Beale is holding his newborn daughter when Chloe is wheeled in. He walks over to his wife's side as Beca pushes Chloe over to her the other. She takes her daughter from Chloe and holds her up.

"Grandma and Grandpa," she says. "I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Sarah Elizabeth Mitchell."

"She's beautiful," the new grandma says. Beca hands her Sarah and she and grandpa Beale coo over her.

"Well, Chloe," her father says. "I'd like you to meet your sister, Charity Anne Beale."

He hands his youngest daughter to his oldest daughter. "She looks just like you did when you were born," he told her.

Chloe held her little sister. "She's so beautiful."

Chloe and Beca take Sarah back to Chloe's room. Stacie and Aubrey follow soon after. Stacie asks to hold Sarah. Chloe reluctantly hands her over.

Aubrey is standing next to Stacie and she brushes a finger softly down the baby's cheek. Beca looks over and sees this. She smiles.

"So, you two," Beca says getting their attention. "When are you going to make Chloe and me aunts?"

"After what I saw Chloe go through today," Stacie says, "you can bet I won't be getting pregnant any time soon."

Aubrey smiles at Stacie and gives her a look. Stacie knows that look and smiles and gives Aubrey a nod.

"Funny you should ask though," Aubrey says. "I'm 4 weeks pregnant."

* * *

 **That's a wrap. I'm not sure how much further this can go so this may be it. If someone has an idea on future events, please share and I'll see what I can do.**

 **Thanks to Thelonewolf06 for allowing me to take their idea and running with it. I had a blast writing this. Thanks also to all the reviewers, followers, and favorites. You guys and gals are awesome!**

 **Til next time!**


	31. Epilogue

**This is for Electronic Zappas who reminded me how much I love an epilogue to a story to let you know what the future looks like. The story is set 18 years after "Shared Birthday" and follows the first year of College for Sarah and Charity (as well as Tyler, Stacie and Aubrey's son). Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **18 Years Later - Sarah, Charity, (and Tyler) Go to Barden**_

Sixteen year-old Ben Mitchell doesn't know where to look. "These girls are hot," he thinks to himself. "I can't wait until I'm in college."

He drops the boxes he was carrying in his sister's dorm room. He flops down on one of the beds as his two moms and sister come in.

"I don't see why you can't just live at home," Beca tells Sarah setting down the printer she was carrying. "You're Aunt Stacie did."

"Mama," Sarah says. "I want the whole college experience. I want to live in the dorm, eat crappy food at the campus dining halls, I want to stand on my own as Sarah Mitchell, not just be known as Beca Mitchell's daughter."

Beca's face falls. "I didn't realize that being my daughter was so horrible."

"I don't mean it like that!," Sarah says quickly hugging her mother. "It's just people treat me differently when you're around. I can't compete with the multi-Grammy winning producer, Beca Mitchell. I want to succeed or fail as me."

"Mama, leave her alone," Ben Mitchell says. "You'll still have me and I certainly don't mind being know as Beca Mitchell's son," he says with a cheeky grin.

"Hush you," Chloe says with a laugh at her son.

Chloe turns to her wife and says, "Babe, it's not like she's going across the country. We'll see her all the time. I think this will be good for her. Besides, Charity and Tyler will be here."

"Okay," Beca says with a sigh.

"Thanks, mama," Sarah says with a smile. "I love you!"

"I love you, too," Beca tells her. "Speaking of Charity. Why didn't you want to share a room with her? You already know her."

"Seriously, mama?," Sarah says. "She's my aunt. I want to be able to do my own thing without my aunt around all the time."

Just then Charity and her mother knock on the door.

"Hey everybody," Charity says.

"Speak of the devil," Beca says with a smile. "Hey, Mama B."

"Hello, Beca," Charlotte Beale says. She hugs Chloe and Sarah.

"Looks like we're neighbors," Charity tells Sarah giving her a hug. "I'm just two doors down."

"Get over here you lazy lump," Charlotte says to Ben, who is still lounging on the bed.

"Hey, grandma!," Ben says, jumping up to give her a hug. He also hugged his Aunt Charity.

Beca looks around the room and feels like the odd man out. Chloe, Charity, and Sarah could pass as triplets with their almost identical red hair and piercing blue eyes. Charlotte's hair is more gray than red, but she has the same blues eyes as her daughter and granddaughters. Ben got his mother's red hair as well, but his eyes are a darker blue, much like Beca's.

"Do you need any help with your stuff?," Ben asks Charity.

"No, I'm good," Charity replies. "Some guys helped bring everything up. Some really hot guys."

"On that note, it's time for me to go," Charlotte says. "I'll see you on Sunday. We'll go to lunch after we visit your dad's grave."

Sadly, Carl Beale passed away four years ago. Charity missed her dad and wished he could be there.

"Sounds good, mom," Charity says hugging her mother.

"I just got a text from Stacie," Beca said. "She and Aubrey are at the Bellas booth and want all of us to meet up for lunch. Mama B that includes you."

Charlotte agrees to stay and have lunch with everyone.

"Tell them we're on our way," Chloe tells Beca. She turns to Sarah and Charity. "You two can sign up for auditions," she says with a smile.

"I can't believe Tyler is going to try out for the Trebles," Sarah says.

Tyler was Stacie and Aubrey's oldest son and had skipped a grade so he was entering Barden with Sarah and Charity. Much to his mothers' chagrin he was hoping to become a Treblemaker.

The Mitchells and Beales found the Posen-Conrad family. Sarah and Charity signed up to audition for the Bellas. Tyler had already signed up to audition for the Treblemakers.

Beca hugged her nephew Austin. Austin was 13 and looked like Stacie with his brown hair and eyes. Actually, he was more like his Aunt Beca because he apparently did not inherit his mother's height. He was hoping for a growth spurt, but wasn't sure it was in the cards.

"So, where are we going to eat?," Beca asks.

* * *

Six weeks later Charity, Sarah, and Tyler find themselves in the auditorium waiting their turn to audition.

"I'm so nervous," Sarah says.

"Why?," Charity asks. "You're a legacy. They basically have to let you in."

"I'm not telling them who my mother is," Sarah said. "I want to get in on my own merits."

"That's admirable," Charity said. "And, don't worry. We're both going to be Barden Bellas, so not only will I be your aunt, I'll also be your sister."

"Eww, gross," Tyler says.

Charity laughs. All three do well with their auditions and two nights later are "kidnapped" and become Bellas and a Treblemaker.

Chloe is thrilled when she gets the call from Sarah the next morning.

"Mom, I'm a Bella!," Sarah screams excitedly. "So is Aunt Charity. And, they don't know your my mom yet so I got in on my own merit."

"I'm so proud of you, honey," Chloe said.

"I'm proud of you, too," Beca yells in the background. "What about Tyler?"

"He's a Treble, like there was any doubt," Sarah says. "I have to go. Tyler, Aunt Charity and I are going to brunch to celebrate."

* * *

Beca and Chloe are hosting Thanksgiving at their house this year. Both are up early and busy in the kitchen. Charlotte and Charity arrive and start helping. There was going to be quite the crowd this year.

"Morning moms, grandma, Aunt Charity" she says as she walks into the kitchen.

"Morning sweetie," Chloe says giving her a quick hug. "What time did you tell the Bellas and Trebles to be here?"

"I told them 1:00," Sarah says. "I figured we could watch a movie or something until it was time to eat."

The "Orphan Thanksgiving" had become a tradition in the Mitchell household. Chloe made a point of inviting any Barden Bella who couldn't go home for Thanksgiving to their house. This year, since Tyler was a Treble, they included them as well.

Aubrey and Stacie had arrived the day before with Austin. Beca's dad and step-mom, Charlotte and Charity, 4 of the Bellas, and 5 Treblemakers rounded out the guest list.

Beca had rented several tables and some chairs to accommodate everyone. As was their tradition, thanks to Aubrey, they went around the table and everyone told one thing they were thankful for.

* * *

Charlotte puts the finishing touches on the ham she was baking for Christmas Eve dinner. Charity had gone to answer the door. Charlotte wiped her hands and went to greet everyone. She smiled at the chaos of everyone trying to get inside.

Chloe and Beca brought a couple of pies for dessert and a green bean casserole. They both kissed Charlotte on the cheek and took the food they were carrying to the kitchen. Sarah and Ben ran to their grandmother and hugged her. Stacie, Aubrey, and their two boys were talking to Charity.

Dinner was done and everyone was sitting around the Christmas tree having dessert.

"Okay, everyone," Charlotte says. "Time for the presents."

Austin, as the youngest, put on the Santa hat and started handing out presents. The gifts were from and to Charity and Mrs. Beale. The others would exchange gifts at Beca and Chloe's the next morning.

* * *

Beca, Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey were spending New Year's in New York City. Beca had been invited to host the Times Square countdown with Anderson Cooper. As midnight neared, she pulled Chloe onstage with her so she could kiss her at midnight. 5-4-3-2-Chloe grabbed Beca and kissed her.

"I love you," she tells Beca when she finally ends the kiss.

"I love you, too," Beca tells her.

Ben and Sarah were spending New Year's with Charlotte and Charity, watching Beca.

"Eww," Ben said. "I so did not need for the entire world to see our moms making out like a couple of teenagers on TV."

Sarah laughs at him. "I just love how much they still love each other and aren't afraid to show it."

* * *

Beca and Chloe throw a surprise party to celebrate Sarah and Charity's 19th birthday. Stacie, Aubrey, and Austin fly in so they can be a part of the celebration.

Chloe keeps Sarah and Charity away from the house while everything it set up. The girls are shocked when they walk in and their family and friends all yell, "Surprise!"

Tyler gives Charity and Sarah a towel as a gift. They both thank him with confused looks on their faces.

"These are crying towels for when the Trebles kiss your as-butts at Nationals," he says laughing.

The two girls use the towel and chase him around the house trying to "snap" him with them. Everyone laughs at their antics.

Chloe is sitting on Beca's lap laughing along and watching the three "children."

"Can you believe our daughter is 19?," Beca asks Chloe.

"She's grown into quite the young woman," Chloe says.

"That she has," Beca says. She pulls Chloe into a kiss.

* * *

The entire Beale/Mitchell/Posen-Conrad clan are in the audience at Lincoln Center for the ICCA finals. Both the Barden Bellas and Treblemakers made it. The winner is about to be announced and both Barden teams put on a hell of a show.

Third place is announced and both Barden teams are still in it.

"In second place, we have. . . the Barden Treblemakers," the announcer says.

The crowd cheers and Stacie and Aubrey jump to their feet.

"The Bellas could still win this," Chloe says in Beca's so she can hear her over the noise.

The crowd settles down. Chloe and Beca are holding their breaths waiting for the announcement.

"And now," the announcer says. "The moment we've all been waiting for. This year's ICCA Champions are. . .The Barden Bellas!"

Everyone goes wild. Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey cheer loudly, remembering how they felt when they won.

Charity, Sarah, and Tyler find their families. Everyone congratulates the three on their performances.

"Don't get too cocky," Tyler tells the two Bellas. "According to the score sheet you didn't beat us by much. Wait until next year. The Trebles will be number one."

* * *

"I can't believe how fast this year has gone," Beca says as she loads Sarah's stuff into her car.

"I know," Chloe said. "Can you believe the Bellas won the ICCAs again! And, with Charity and Sarah taking over as Co-Captains next year, they will be champions again."

"I don't know," Beca says with a grin. "Tyler may have something to say about that. They came pretty close to winning this year."

"Are you rooting against your own daughter?," Chloe asks with a feigned shocked expression.

"Of course not," Beca says quickly pulling Chloe into a kiss.

"Do you two ever stop?," Ben says from behind them.

"Nope," says Beca kissing Chloe again.

"Never," says Chloe leaning in for another.

* * *

 **So, there you have it. Beca and Chloe have 2 kids, one of whom is a Barden Bella. Stacie and Aubrey have 2 kids, one of whom is a Barden Treblemaker. Life will go on and so will the love.**

 **Thanks for reading my friends. Until we meet again in the next story, stay aca-awesome!**


End file.
